Part Time Father!
by Happy Yuhuu
Summary: Sentuhan pertama antara Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga telah menyalakan bara api didalam tubuh mereka. Daya tarik fisik diantara mereka begitu kuat meskipun sebetulnya mereka tidak saling menyukai, bahkan cendrung saling merendahkan. Naruto yankin betul bahwa sekali saja mereka bermain cinta, hasrat mereka akan terpuaskan dan seketika mereka akan terbebas dari rasa penasaran.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk jadi ayah paro waktu" Kata Naruto.

"karena itu kita hanya punya satu pilihan."

"apa?"

"memberi Himawari orang tua yang lengkap"

Dahi Hinata mengerut dalam. "tapi bagaimana…?"

"hanya ada satu jalan," kata Naruto tanpa expresi.

"kau menikah denganku."

Hinata melongo. "kau pasti tidak serius.?"

"Oh,tapi kau keliru, Hinata."Naruto tersenyum.

"aku serius. Sangat serius."

.

.

.

 _Selamat membaca \\(^o^)/_

* * *

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick_ )

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

" _KAA-SAN_! _Kaa-san_!" seru Hinata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, begitu ia memasuki rumah ibunnya. Sepanjang jalan setapak tadi ia telah berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dipacu oleh kekuatirannya karena panggilan mendadak itu. ia meletakan kopernnya di lantai keramik yang dingin dan memasang telinga.

Tak ada suara. Rasa sakit mencengkram hatinnya seperti jeritan kakaktua, dan nada ragu-ragu menyelinap kedalam suarannya. " _kaa-san_?"

.

Dari arah ruang duduk didengarnya suara berderit. tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, Hinata langsung melangkah lebar-lebar keruangan itu dan membuka pintunya. Ibunya ternyata ada disitu,sedang duduk disofa sambil menggeser bangku kecil yang agaknya telah dipakainya sebagai tumpuan kaki.

Syukurlah!. Ketakutan Hinata langsung lenyap —untuk sementara ini. rasa takut itu memang benar-benar tak pernah hilang selama ibunya masih tinggal sendiri.

"di sini _kaa-san_ rupanya!" kata Hinata lega.

ibunya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menatap putrinya sambil tersenyum kecil. "memangnya kau kira _kaa-san_ ada dimana? Disekap diruang bawah tanah setelah dirampok habis-habisan? Diculik oleh bajak laut modern dan diajak mengarungi samudra _pasifik_?"

Hinata tertawa cekikikan. " _kaa-san_ ini macam-macam saja. daya khayal _kaa-san_ terlalu tinggi, lebih-lebih lagi ditambah dengan buku-buku petualangan yang sering _kaa-san_ baca."

"mungkin sesekali kau juga perlu membaca buku-buku itu, supaya kau tidak terlalu serius menekuni pekerjaanmu." Hinata tidak memberikan tanggapan—karena siapa yang tak akan terobsesi oleh pekerjaan bila hidupnya gersang tanpa cinta? _Dan salah siapa itu?_ ejek sebuah suara kecil dalam hatinya.

Tanpa mengacuhkan suara itu, hinata mendekati ibunya dan mengecup keningnya, kemudian duduk disofa yang sama. "kenapa _kaa-san_ ingin bertemu denganku? Sebentar lagi kan aku akan pulang untuk merayakan natal. _Kaa-san_ sehar-sehat saja,bukan? Tumben _kaa-san_ sempat bersantai-santai pada tengah hari begini!" mendadak pandangan Hinata menangkap perban tebal yang membalut pergelangan kaki ibunya. "astaga, _kaa-san_ _kenapa_?" tanyanya waswas.

"Hinata, —tolong," kata ibunya dengan tenang "jangan panik begitu. —kaki _kaa-san_ hanya terkilir."

"tapi apa dokter sudah….."

"dokter sudah memeriksanya, dan katanya _kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa, —hanya tidak boleh banyak jalan…." Suara ibu terdengarsemakin lemah. "masalahnya…"

"apa?"

"aku tak bisa kerja." Hikaribersandar kembali ke bantal-bantal disofa dan mengamati putrinya. Wajah Hinata yang cantik dan penampilanya yang rapi kini dicemari ekpresinya yang cemberut.

Hinata mendecak kesal. "kalau begitu _kaa-san_ berhenti saja. aku sudah bilang bahwa gajiku lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai _kaa-san_. Aku bisa memberi _kaa-san_ lebih dari yang diberikan…kushina- _sama"_ ia menyebut nama itu dengan enggan.

"dan _kaa-san_ juga berkali-kali sudah bilang padamu bahwa _kaa-san_ suka hidup mandiri. _Kaa-san_ tak punya niat untuk berhenti bekerja."

"tapi, kaa- _san_ …. Haruskah _kaa-san_ jadi …. Tukang bersih-bersih?"

"Hinata… _kaa-san_ enggan mengatakannya… kau itu _snob!"_ tegur Hikari

"aku bukan _snob_. Aku lebih suka kalo _kaa-san_ tidak bekerja."

"maksudmu," kata Hikari dengan cerdik, "kau tidak suka kalau _kaa-san_ jadi pembantu di rumah tempat kau hampir menjadi nyonya?" Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin. "itu masa lalu," ujarnya serak.

"kau benar. Semua itu sudah lewat. —Dan ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin _kaa-san_ sampaikan padamu." Titik-titik keringat di dahi Hinata perlahan menumpuk menjadi buti-butir besar. Hinata mendengar jantungnya memukul-mukul dadanya, dan merasa darah surut dari wajahnya. "Oh ya?" katanya dengan mulut kering. "bagus sekali."

"Ya, Menma memang beruntung," kata ibunya dengan nada senang.

"Menma?" Hinata bertanya lemah. Ibunya menatap dengan heran "Ya, tentu saja Menma. —Bekas tunanganmu, pria yang hampir menjadi suamimu—siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

Hinata mengelap dahinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian, kuatir ibunya memperhatikan dan memberi komentar tentang wajahnya yang pucat, Hinata mencari-cari alasan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. " bagaimana kalau kita minum teh? aku buatkan ya?"

"itu tawaran yang paling bagus _kaa-san_ terima sepanjang hari ini."

Hinata dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang duduk itu dan mengisi poci teh dengan tangan gemetar. Poci itu sudah tua, seperti juga kebanyakan peralatan lainnya di dapur kecil ibunya. Hinata mengeluarkan biskuit-biskuit dari kaleng sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya, bila beliau tahu bahwa bukan Menma yang pertama-tama terpikir olehnya ketika ia mendengar cerita tentang pertunangan itu. Bukan Menma melainkan Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki—kakak mantan tunangannya. Pria yang memiliki mata _safir_ yang menangkan, _profil_ yang tampan dan keras, serta tubuh yang kekar dan seksi. Naruto Uzumaki —yang telah mengubah jalan hidup Hinata tanpa sedikitpun menyadarinya.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

.

Senja dimusim panas itu indah sekali, sinar matahari sore menyerusuk ke ruang tamu _Brockbank House_ dengan begitu manisnya, seperti madu yang keemasan. Hinata duduk dengan gelisah, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi pertemuan yang sulit dan menyakitkan dengan Menma. Tunangannya. Setelah bermalam-malam tidak tidur untuk mempertimbangkan masalah itu, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Menma bahwa pertunangan mereka sebaiknya tidak dilanjutkan.

Ia dan Menma belum lama berhubunngan. Menma dan ibunya baru beberapa bulan ini pindah ke desa Konoha dan menjadi penghuni _Brockbank House_ , rumah besar yang merupakansalah satu tonggak sejarah didesa itu. Keluarga Uzumaki mewarisi _Brockbank House_ dari seorang keluarga mereka yang meninggal tanpa meninggalkan keturunan. Hinata sendiri tidak menetap di konoha, ibunya yang tinggal disitu, dan ia berkenalan dengan Menma ketika mengunjungi ibunya.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka —Menma telah mengejar-ngejarnya, dan Hinata, tersanjung oleh sikap manis serta kegigihan Menma, akhirnya mengizinkan dirinya percaya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Karena jabatannya, selama ini pria-pria di tempat kerja Hinata cendrung takut serta menjaga jarak dengannya, dan sikap wajar Menma menyentuh hatinya. Selain itu, Menma tidak pernah mendesaknya untuk mengakrabkan hubungan dengan melangkahkan ke tempat tidur. Menma menghargai pandangan Hinata yang agak kuno bahwa ia ingin menunggu sampai mereka menikah sebelum berhubungan intim. Pada usia 24 tahun Hinata berpikir bahwa ia telah menemukan pria yang sempurna. Dan itu benar.

Hanya saja, itu tidak cukup. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali adalah perbedaan usia mereka. Ia lebih tua tiga tahun dari Menma dan telah berhasil membina karir di Tokyo, sementara Menma masih berkuliah. dan diatas semua itu, ada alasan lain yang lebih penting mengapa ia tidak menikah dengan Menma.

Ia tidak mencintai Menma! —Oh,ia sangat sayang pada Menma karna pemuda itu begitu baik dan manis, Hanya saja ia tidak mencintainya seperti seharusnya wanita terhadap laki-laki. Menikah dengan Menma dengan kondisi demikian —tentu itu tidak adil bagi pemuda itu.

Hinata berniat untuk menyampaikan keputusannya itu dengan sehalus mungkin. Menma mungkin terpukul, namun ia masih muda, tampan dan menyenangkan. Hinata yakin menma dapat mengatasi patah hatinnya dan dalam waktu singkat akan mendapatkan penggantinya.

Hinata mendesah sambil duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu kursi besar diruang tamu yang bernuansa merah itu. Tangannya menyapu rambut _indigo_ nya yang tebal dari wajahnya agar pandangannya tidak terhalang.

Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah cara orang lain memutuskan pertunangannya. Setelah memberi tahu Menma, iajuga harus memberi tahu ibunya dan ibu Menma—keduanya sama-sama janda. Hinata tak punya sanak kluarga lain, sementara Menma punya beberapa. Sejenak terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata, apakah kakak Menma sudah diberi tahu tentang pertunangan mereka. Kakak Menma ini tinggal di Amerika dan sangat berhasil dalam bisnisnya. Hinata mendapat kesan bahwa Menma dan ibunya sangat kagum sekaligus agak takut pada sang kakak.

Mungkin belum, Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. ia dan Menma baru bertunangan belum lama ini, dan mereka belum mengumumkannya secara resmi.

Saat Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke halaman yang luas, didengarnya suara halus dibelakangnya. Seperti langkah kaki, tapi pelan sekali. Dan ia mendadak salah tingkah, seolah-olah dirinya sedang diawasi. Ia berpaling dengan perlahan-lahan, dan berhadapan dengan pria itu. Tangannya mendadak menjadi dingin, rasa takut yang aneh merayapi hatinya, ketika tapan mata mereka bertemu.

Hinata tentu saja pernah melihat fotonya, yang dipajang hamper disetiap ruangan dirumah ini. Kolom gossip majalah-majalah juga sering memuat gambarnya. Namun tanpa semua itu pun Hinata akan langsung tahu bahwa yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Naruto. Naruto yang kaya raya, berkuasa dan disanjung-sanjung oleh adiknya.

Sekilas memang tampak kemiripan antara Naruto dan Menma, namun secara keseluruhan, sosok mereka benar-benar berbeda. Menma lembut dan ramah, sementara pria ini terkesan keras dan dingin. Bibir Menma penuh dan manis, tapi bibir pria ini tipis dan tegaas, —bibir orang yang kejam, pikir Hinata, wajahnya mendadak merah ketika sebuah pemikiran gila melintas dalam benaknya. _Bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh orang seperti itu?_ Hinata cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran itu ketika dilihatnya bibir Naruto yang merekah membentuk sebuah senyum sinis.

Tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam dan kebisuan Naruto, Hinata bangkit berdiri.

"Kau pasti Naruto," katanya gugup, ketenangan dan kepercayaan dirinya menguap dengan begitu saja. "dan kau pasti sipemburu harta," balas Naruto dengan ekspresi melecehkan.

Sejenak Hinata mengira ia salah dengar. Ucapan seperti itu memang tidak umum dilontarkan orang pada pertama kali bertemu, lebih-lebih dilingkungan masyarakat yang berbudaya. Namun orang ini memang tidak terlihat seperti orang yang berbudaya. Pandanganya begitu blak-blakan dan liar, membuatnya tampak seperti…

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

— _Orang barbar_.

.

Hinata memaks dirinya untuk tetap tenang, sebab instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyesal bila ia sampai terpancing oleh Naruto. Ia mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan bertanya dengan cukup tenang, "apa katamu?" "Oh, hoh," kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek, kemudian ia menghela nafas dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. "mestinya sudah kuduga bahwa gambaran tentang dirimu terlalu berlebihan. Kau tak mungkin memiliki otak sekaligus wajah yang cantik. Aku menyebutmu pemburu harta, manis. —Isilah itu mungkin kurang umum, tapi artinya… "

"aku tau persis apa artinya itu," potong Hinata, suaranya bergetar karna rasa marah. "berani-beraninya kau!" Naruto mengangkat bahu. "itu kesimpulan yang masuk akal. Apa lagi yang bisa kupikirkan, ketika aku mendengar bahwa adikku yang masih _hijau_ akan menikah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, —yang jauh lebih tua darinya… "

"hanya tiga tahun lebih tua," tukas Hinata dengan hati panas. "dan apa masalahnya? Banyak pria yang menikah dengan wanita yang lebih tua."

"Oh! Ya?" pandangan Naruto dingin, menilai. "dan apakah ada banyak wanita yang menikah dengan mahasiswa ingusan yang ' _kebetulan'_ memiliki warisan segudang? Apakah harta itu yang membuat mereka terangsang, _Hinata_?"

Hinata menggigil. Cara Naruto menyebutkan namanya begitu sensual, membuatnya bergetar. "aku tak perlu tinggal disini dan mendengarkan semua omong kosong ini," katanya dengan gemetaran. Tetapi kakinya seperti terpaku pada permadani Persia yang mahal itu, dan ia tak kuasa bergerak ketika tatapannya bersirobak dengan mata _safir_ yang memukau itu. "tapi kau akan tinggal," Naruto memerintahkan dengan suara sehalus sutra. "dan mendengarkan." Pandangan Naruto turun ketubuh Hinata dan berhenti didadanya. Matanya menjelajahi kedua bukit yang menggunduk itu dengan kurang ajar.

Dibalik _T-shirt_ katunya yang tipis, kedua buah dada Hinata menjadi berat dan keras. Kedua putingnya bahkan mencuat. Naruto melihatnya dan tersenyum tipis, membuat Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar… —murahan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk puas. "Ya," katanya dengan serius. "persis seperti yang kuduga. Tubuh mungil yang panas dan wajah lugu yang polos—kombinasi yang sangat memikat. Namun semua itu bukan aset yang langgeng, bijaksana kalau kau memanfaatkannya selama masih ada kesempatan, tapi tolong jangan jadikan adikku korbanmu. Paham?"

Hinata menahan luapan kemarahannya. Pikirannya kacau balau —dan reaksi tubuhnya terhadap tatapan Naruto membuatnya terkejut dan ngeri. Sepanjang hidupnya, belum ada pria yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya seperti ini. Merasa malau, ia akhirnya membalas dengan judes, "aku tak perlu memanfaatkan ' _aset-aset'_ -ku, sebab aku sudah punya kedudukan yang bagus di sebuah _Bank_." "dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai disana?" ejek Naruto. "lewat jalan pintas?"

Sikapnya yang jelas-jelas bermusuhan membuat Hinata terheran-heran. "mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" bisiknya dengan nada tak percaya. Naruto mengangkat bahu. "sudah kubilang. Aku hanya memikirkan kepentingan adikku… dan dia perlu dilindungi dari wanita-wanita sepertimu."

"wanita-wanita sepertiku!"

Dengan wajah merah padam, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan melayangkan tampran kewajah Naruto—keras sekali. Anehnya, Hinata tidak terguncang oleh reaksinya yang diluar kebiasaan itu, ia malah merasa sangat puas. Naruto bergeming. Hanya sorot matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan. "sebentar lagi," katanya tenang, "aku akan membalas perbuatanmu. Tapi mula-mula, kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku."

"aku tak sudi mendengarkan perkataanmu. Seenaknya saja kau menghina … "

"kau tak pantas marah padaku, —Hinata. karena semua yang kuucapkan padamu adalah sebuah kenyataan." Tukas Naruto dingin. "Nah, sekarang dengar baik-baik. Adikku baru saja beranjak dewasa. Perasaanya masih labil. jika dia menikah sekarang, itu akan merupakan kesalahan besar. Dia belum siap untuk menikah."

' _Begitu pun denganku'_ Hinata membatin. Namun tentu saja Naruto tidak mengetahui hal itu. Hinata memperhatikan pria itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi—wajahnya yang keras penuh tekad, pembawaannya yang arogan dan sok berkuasa. Tipe laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkan semua hal yang diinginkanya—dengan cara apapun. Hinata ingin tau sampai berapa jauh Naruto akan bertindak untuk menghalang-halangi pernikahannya dengan Menma.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dirasuki niat untuk membalas dendam. Membalas dendam atas penghinaan Naruto, serta pandangannya yang seperti menelanjangi. Dan niatnya itu membuat Hinata diliputi kegmbiraan yang meluap-luap, sebab ia memiliki senjata untuk membangkitkan kemarahan pria itu.

"kau tak bisa mencegah pernikahan kami!" katanya santai. Mata Naruto menyipit, ketika ia menangkap perubahan suasana hati Hinata. "kau benar. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya." Ia berhenti sejenak, menimbulkan suasana hening yang meresahkan, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "tapi aku _bisa_ menahan bantuan keuangan yang slama ini dinikmati Menma. Dan lagi, rumah ini secara sah adalah milikku. Sebenarnya aku bermahsud menghadiahkannya kepada _kaa-san_ ku dan Menma, sebab rumahku sendiri sudah cukup banyak. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin aku akan mengurungkan niatku itu…" menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "kurasa daya tarik Menma akan luntur dimatamu, bila semua ' _atribut_ ' itu dicopot darinya. iya, kan?"

Dalam pekerjaannya, Hinata sering berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang kejam dan sinis, tapi dibandingkan dengan Naruto —tentu mereka tak ada apa-apanya.

Hinata mengangkat kepala dengan angkuh. "aku masih tetap ingin menikah dengan Menma, walau apa pun yang _kau_ katakan atau lakukan, takan ada pengaruhnya," katanya jujur. "jadi kau sudh kalah. Kan?" "aku tidak pernah kalah, Hinata. Tidak pernah." "Oh! ya?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan rasa tidak percaya yang pura-pura ditutupi. Ia semakin penasaran. Seberapa jauh Naruto akan bertindak untuk mencapai kemauannya?

"aku punya tawaran untukmu."

"teruskan," kata Hinata, sangat pelan. Naruto tampak ragu-ragu. "aku bersedia," kata-katanya dengan berat "untuk memberimu sejumlah uang bila kau membatalkan pernikahan ini. Sebaliknya, —jika kau menolak dan tetap nekat, aku memperingatkanmu. Kau tak akan mendapat sesen pun dari bagian warisan Menma, kecuali kalau aku sudah melihat sendiri bahwa pernikahan kalian langgeng, dan memiliki dasar yang kokoh, kau paham?

Mata _safir_ itu begitu keras dan dingin, membuat Hinata kembali menggigil. "masalahnya bukan hanya karna aku lebih tua kan?" tannyanya lirih. Terguncang oleh kebencian Naruto, niat balas dendamnya sendiri terlupakan. "bahkan bukan karna kau berpikir aku mau menikah dengan Menma karena uangnya? Kau benar-benar _tak suka_ padaku, ya?" Naruto tak bereaksi. Tubuhnya tegak bagaikan sebuah _Arca_. "Tidak," katanya akhirnya. "rasanya aku _tidak_ menyukaimu, meskipun sulit mengukur prasaan itu pada pertemuan singkat begini. Tapi kesimpulanmu tidak keliru—bukan karna usia dan keserakahanmu yang membuatku menginginkan kau membatalkan pernikahan ini." "kalau begitu, kenapa?"

"sederhana saja. —Kau bukan wanita yang tepat untuk Menma" _jujur saja,kau tertarik kan dengan Gadis ini? Na-ru-to-kun_

 _._

Terganggu oleh nadanya yang begitu yakin, Hinata melongo menatap Naruto. "dari mana kau dapatkan hak untuk mengatakan itu?" bisiknya. "dari sini," jawab Naruto, suaranya sarat dengan emosi yang tidak dimengerti Hinata. Ia menyambar pinggang Hinata dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi langsung mencium bibir _ranum_ Hinata. _Tuh kan —ane bilang apeh!_

Sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata pada saat itu juga, sesuatu yang tak dapat dipungkirinya dan sangat luar biasa. Sesuatu yang dapat mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya. ' _Kenapa aku bisa jadi begini hanya karna sebuah ciuman?'_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan kalut. Karena gairah asmara, begitu panas dan dahsyat, langsung mengalir diseluruh pembulu darahnya begitu bibir Naruto bersentuhan dengan bibir _ranum_ nya.

Hinata membuka mulutnya menyambut ciuman Naruto seakan-akan ia sudah menunggu seumur hidup untuk itu. Tubuhnya gemetar, bahkan nyaris limbung, didera oleh hasrat untuk mendapat lebih … —lebih dari sekedar ciuman, Hinata mendambakan sentuhan Naruto ditubuhnya, di tempat-tempat yang belum pernah dijamahi pria mana pun. Hinata ingin jari-jemari Naruto yang panjang melepas _t-shirt_ -nya dan meloloskan celana _jins_ pendeknya. Hinata ingin Naruto membaringkannya di permadani dan bercinta dengannya pada saat itu juga…

Namun kemudian ia tersadar, direnggutnya dari fantasi gilanya oleh suara teriakan dari kejauhan, disuatu tempat didalam rumah, ia merasa tangan Naruto terlepas dari pinggangnya, dan ciuman itupun berakhir. Hinata spontan memprotes ketika Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina.

"kau sudah lihat sendiri," katanya penuh cemooh. Hinata meluruskan tubuhnya dan balas menatap Naruto. Rasa malunya disembunyikan dibalik tatapannya yang sedingin es. Dan lewat sorot matanya pula ia mengungkapkan kebenciannya terhadap pria itu.

Untuk membuktikan pemikirannya, Naruto telah memperlakukannya seperti _pelacur_ , dan gilanya, Hinata memang telah bertingkah seperti _pelacur!_ Perasaan yang melandanya saat ia berada dalam pelukan Naruto begitu intens, begitu menakutkan, membuatnya kehilangan _control_. Hinata menjadi pihal yang dikalahkan, sementara Naruto pemenangnya. Pria itu yang memegang seluruh kekuasaan, sementara ia tak punya apa-apa. Hinata merasa begitu tak berdaya sehingga ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto untuk selamanya. —Tak pernah lagi. _Aku mengerti betul apa yang kau rasakan, Hinata_

Namun kemudian Hinata melihat sesuatu yang lain. Dibalik pandangan jijik yang terpasang diwajah Naruto, tampak hasrat terpendam, sedemikian kuatnya sehingga mata Naruto berkilat-kilat dan urat dilehernya berdenyut-denyut. Ia mengiginkanku, pikir Hinata, dan pada saat yang sama juga memandang rendah diriku. —Dan dia laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

Oh, tuhan, Hinata mendesah dengan putus asa. Naruto pasti akan mendekatiku. Bagaimana bila aku tak bisa, tak berdaya, —menolaknya? Apa yang bisa diberikan lelaki seperti itu kepadaku, —kecuali hati yang remuk?

Aku harus berusaha membuatnya jijik kepadaku sehingga ia tak akan menggangguku untuk selamanya. Hinata tersenyum kecil, matanya bersorot licih. _Hentikan! Tindakanmu itu akan menghancurkan cerita ini._

"hmm… _intensif_ yang kau tawarkan tadi. Berapa tepatnya jumlahnya?" Binar-binar dimata Naruto langsung sirna. Pandangannya begitu melecehkan. Seakan-akan Hinata itu sampah yang mencemari lingkungannya. Ia menyebuatkan sebuah angka, dan Hinata membiarkan senyum tamak menghiasi bibirnya ketika ia mengangguk. "baik," katanya. "aku setuju. Dengan satu syarat."

"tak ada syarat, manis," sahut Naruto dingin. "kecuali aku yang menentukannya."

Hinata menggeleng. "aku tak akan membatalkan pernikahan itu, kalau kau tak mau berjanji untuk merahasiakan apa yang terjadi disini —disore ini. Aku ingin memberi tahu Menma… dengan caraku sendiri." Naruto seakan-akan tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. " kau pikir aku tega menyakiti hati adikku seperti itu? Meskipun aku sangat tergoda untuk mengatakannya pada Menma bahwa dia beruntung terlepas dari jeratmu, aku tidak sekejam itu. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan menma bahwa dia tau wanita yang dicintainya ternyata _placur_ murahan! Kau mengerti maksudku?" _Cukup,kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan._

"sangat mengerti." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, yang ajaibnya tidak begetar kala itu. "Nah. Bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan urusan kita?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan muak ketika ia mengeluarkan ceknya dan mulai menulis sejumlah nominal, hal itu tidak membuat Hinata terheran. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hatinya akan terasa sesakit ini… _lihatlah dampak dari perbuatanmu ini Hinata-chan._

.

.

 _Flashback End_

.

.

.

Hinata menyusupkan tangannya ke rambut indigonya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, seakan-akan gerakan itu dapat menghilangkan bayangan Naruto yang terpantri dibenaknya. Setelah lebih dari dua tahun, pikirnya kesal. semestinya bayangan itu sudah menghilang. Ia tahu laki-laki seperti Naruto tak mudah dilupakan, tapi masa iya pria itu masih saja terus menerus menghantui pikirannya?

Hinata mengangkat nampan tehnya dan membawannya keruang duduk, tempat ibunya sedang menunggu. Setiap kali ia pulang ke konoha, kenangan pahit itu selalu muncul. Itulah sebabnya ia tak terlalu sering lagi menjenguk ibunya, —sejak insiden dengan Naruto itu.

Sehari setelah Naruto menciumnya, Hinata melakukan beberapa Hal. Pertama dan yang terpenting, ia menemui Menma dan mengembalikan cincinnya. Menma tidak marah-marah atau berusaha membujuknya untuk mengubah keputusannya. Ia menerima penjelasan Hinata tanpa banyak _cincong_ , dan dikatakannya bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia sudah menduga bahwa hal seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi.

Setelah itu Hinata berangkat ke suna dan tinggal disana selama dua minggu. Ia menyepi dirumah bibinya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Cek yang diberikan Naruto telah diuangkannya, dan uang itu seluruhnya disumbangkan ke yayasan _Save The Children._ Pada saat melakukan itu ia bersumpah dalam hati, akan mengenyahkan bayangan Naruto Uzumaki dari kepalanya. Namu sejauh ini, —sepertinya ia belum bisa memenuhi sumpahnya itu.

.

.

"Hinata!" terdengar suara ibunya. "mana tehnya?" "sebentar!" sambil memasang senyum, Hinata masuk membawa baki teh dan menuangkan teh tersebut kedalam dua cangkir. _The Ear Grey_ itu nikmat dan menyegarkan, namun Hinata hanya menggigit biskuitnya sedikit dan kemudian menyisihkannya. Meskipun lapar, selera makannya sama sekali tidak ada, dirusak oleh kenangan pahit itu.

Memaksakan pikirannya beralih kepada hal-hal yang aman, Hinata menyodorkan piring biscuit pada ibunya. "bisakah _kaa-san_ mengurus diri dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan kaki terbalut begitu?" "Oh, tentu saja, —jangan kuatir" ibunya menjawab dengan nada kurang yakin. Hinata menyembunyikan senyumannya. Keinginan ibunya ditangkapnya dengan jelas. "apakah _kaa-san_ ingin aku tinggal disini sampai kaki _kaa-san_ sembuh?" ibunya tersenyum cerah."kau mau, sayang? _kaa-san_ akan sangat berterima kasih"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Ia bisa saja menghubungi tempat kerjanya. Bosnya pasti tidak keberatan memberinya cuti beberapa hari, mengingat ia telah bekerja keras selama lima tahun ini. "tentu saja aku mau," katanya. "tapi aku harus kembali ke Tokyo dulu untuk mengambil pakaianku." "boleh saja nak" kata ibunya dengan sikap senang, sambil menatap poci teh didepannya. "apakah tehnya masih ada?" Hinata menuangkan secangkir teh lagi untuk ibunya "jadi, Menma menikah dengan siapa?" tannyanya. Ia gembira karna pria yang disayanginya telah menemukan jodohnya.

"gadis yang dikenalnya ketika di Amerika. Kabarnya anak orang kaya." "Naruto pasti senang," Hinata berkomentar sinis. Ibunya menatapnya dingin. " _kaa-san_ heran kenapa kau mempunyai pandangan yang begitu _negative_ tentang Naruto. Sebenarnya dia pria yang sopan dan ramah."

"Sopan dan ramah?" Omong kosong!Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil. "aku tak menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk menggambarkan dirinya!"

"tapi mengapa kau begitu tak suka padanya?"

"aku bukan tak suka… bagaimana aku berperasaan begitu mengingat aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya," sergah Hinata, menolak membicarakan hal itu. Namun ia kemudian mengalah. "kalo _kaa-san_ mau tau juga, Naruto itu tergolong tipe pria yang paling kubenci. Sombong bukan main dan lagaknya sok berkuasa! Dia kiranya, dia ituanugrah tuhan bagi para wanita… "

" banyak wanita yang sependapat dengannya" sela Ibunya dengan geli "bigutu yang kudengar" Hinata nyaris saja menjerit keras-keras. "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" katanya buru-buru, sebelum ibunya sempat menyuguhinya dengan cerita-cerita tentang kehidupan Naruto. "kalau aku berangkat sekarang, mungkin aku bisa kembali sebelum gelap."

Ibunya mengerutkan dahi. "tapi kau harus hati-hati mengemudikan mobil, ya?"

"bukankah selama ini aku selalu begitu."

"tidak juga. Menurutku, kau terlalu sering kebut-kebuta."

Hinata memang senang ngebut, tapi ia selalu hati-hati dan sangat trampil mengemudikan mobilnya. Mobil sport merahnya meluncur mulus menuju Tokyo, dan sejam kemudian ia telah tiba dipondok mungilnya ditokyo.

.

.

.

Hinata menelpon kantornya, dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, bosnya tidak keberatan ia mengambil cuti. Sasuke bahkan mengatakan kalau ia boleh tidak masuk kerja sampai kapan saja semaunya.

"Benarkah, sasuke-kun?" tannyanya tertawa. "Tidak! —kutarik kembali ucapanku! Aku bisa mati karna merindukanmu kalau begitu!"

"aku akan menghubungimu segera setelah aku kembali kemari. Aku Cuma pergi beberapa hari saja."

"telepon aku kapan saja jika kau butuh bantuanku."

"terima kasih, sasuke-kun. Aku akan ingat itu," sahut Hinata sebelum memutuskan sambungan telpon itu.

Hinata tau betul bahwa sasuke menyukainya dan ingin hubungan yang lebih intim dengannya. Namun Hinata selalu menolak ajakan kencan Sasuke, dan bosnya itu tidak sakit hati. Bagaimana pun juga, ia pria yang penuh percaya diri, tampan dan mapan. Ia bisa menerima ketika Hinata mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa berkencan dengan rekan kerja. Hinata tidak berdusta mengenai itu, tapi bukan karna itu saja ia menolak ajakan kencan Sasuke ataupun pria-pria lainnya.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, Hinata tak sanggup lagi melirik pria manapun. Ia selalu membandingkan setiap lelaki yang ditemuinya dengan Naruto, dan mereka semua tak pernah memenuhi harapannya. Tak pernah ada pria yang sanggup membangkitkan gairahnya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

Tapi itu malah lebih baik, Hinata berargumentasi, sebab setelah pristiwa itu ia merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau gairah asmra bisa membuat orang menjadi mahluk liar yang tak dapat berpikir dan tentu saja tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, lebih baik ia tak mengalaminya. Hidupnya lebih baik dipimpin oleh akal sehat saja.

.

.

Hinata mengosongkan isi kulkasnya, menghentikan langganan susunya, dan menyalakan mesin penjawab telepon otomatis, diisinya koper dengan pakaian seperlunya dan dilemparkannya koper itu kebagasi MG-nya, kemudian ia pun segera memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman ibunya.

Tak ada yang istimewa dalam perjalanannya itu, kecuali kejadian menjengkelkan ketika mobilnya disalip oleh sebuah mobil hitam. Hinata yang sangat _kompetitip_ dan sangat bangga akan kemahirannya dibelakang setir, kesal sekali MG-nya dikalahkan oleh monster hitam itu.

Pengendaranya pasti laki-laki, pikirnya dengan agak tidak adil. mungkin orang yang mencari kompensasi untuk menutupi kelemahan-kelemahannya.

.

.

Hinata melihat mobil itu lagi didepan salah satu _kedai_ kecil dikonoha, —beberapa mil dari rumah ibunya. Daerah itu terletak diluar jalur yang biasa dilalui orang, dan jelas-jelas bukan tempat untuk turis. Terlintas terbit pertanyaan dalam benak Hinta, siapa disekitar sini yang memiliki mobil semewah itu.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah ibunya, Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyiapkan makan malam seadanya. sehabis makan, kedua wanita itu duduk bersantai sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat, dan pada saat itulah ibunya menjatuhkan bomnya.

"Hmm… Hinata?" Hinata kenal betul dengan nada suara yang biasa dipakai ibunya untuk meminta sesuatu itu. "Ya,kaa-san?" tanyanya dengan agak geli.

"kaa-san ingin minta tolong, Nak."

"sudah kuduga begitu. Teruskan saja, —Apa yang _kaa-san_ inginkan?"

"Hmmm.. jujur saja, agak sulit bagi _kaa-san_ untuk mengungkapkannya."

"katakana saja kaa-san"

"tadi _kaa-san_ sudah bilang kan, —kalau Menma akan menikah?" Hinata tersenyum. jalan pikiran ibunya mudah ditebak. "ya, _Kaa-san_ … dan aku tak keberatan. Sungguh!" Hikari memandangnya dengan galak. " _kaa-san_ yakin itu—karna kau sendirilah yang memutuskan pertunangan kalian. Tapi, lebih baik begitu daripada bubar setelah menikah." Hinata menghela nafas. "apa yang sedang ingin _kaa-san_ katakana tadi?"

"Oh,ya,.. begini. Menma akan pulang lusa. Dan karena kaki _kaa-san_ terkilir, _kaa-san_ tak bisa membantu persiapan untuk menyambutnya…" Hinata sentak meletakan gelas tehnya dimeja dan menatap ibunya dengan tak percaya. "rasanya aku belum menangkap maksud pembicaraan ini?" tannya ragu.

"ya, _kaa-san_ ingin tau apa kamu mau menolong kaa-san?"

"menolong _kaa-san_?"

"menggantikan _kaa-san_ …. —sampai kaki _kaa-san_ sembuh."

"maksud _kaa-san_ ….menggantikan kaa-san untuk membersihkan kediaman Uzumaki?"

"benar."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "aku akan membayar orang untuk menggantikan _kaa-san_." Hikari menggeleng. " _kaa-san_ ragu, kamu akan bisa mendapatkan pengganti dalam waktu sesingkat ini, apalagi menjelang natal seperti ini. —lagi pula, kamu tau betapa cerewetnya Kushina- _sama_. Tak sembarang orang diizinkan menyentuh barang-barang antik itu." Menangkap ekspresi wajah putrinya, Hikari buru-buru melanjutkan, "tak banyak yang harus kau kerjakan, sayang. —Hanya bersih-bersih dan mengebut-ngebut sedikit. Dan juga lantai dapur mungkin perlu dipel. Maksud _kaa-san_ … " Hikari menatap Hinata dengan tegas, "anggap saja ini sebagai penebus dosa." Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tercengang. "penembus dosa?"

"Mmm… itu pantas bukan, —mengingat kau telah mengecewakan Menma. Kan bagus kalau kau buat rumahnya senyaman mungkin sebelum dia pulang. Kecuali, —tentu saja, kamu tidak berteus terang pada _kaa-san_. Barangkali kamu masih menyimpan sedikit rasa cemburu?"

Hinata menatap ibunya lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "tau tidak, — _kaa-san._ mengenai keterusterangan. _kaa-san_ memang jagonya!" kemudian terpikir olehnya sesuatu yang lain. "tapi tentunya kushina- _sama_ tidak ingin aku datang ke rumahnya?"

"Oh, tidak sayang, —ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia suka padamu… sejak dulu, —hanya saja, katanya kamu tidak cocok dengan Menma."

' _Ini menarik_ ' pikir Hinata. Kenapa Kushina- _sama_ tidak bilang apa-apa ketika ia dan Menma bertunangan? "Oh ya?"

"jadi kamu bersedia, kan?" Hinata mendesah. "bagaiman dengan…—Naruto?"

"Oh, dia ada di prancis atau jerman—diluar negri pokoknya—sibuk mengurus mengambilan sebuah perusahaan. _Kaa_ - _san_ nya bilang kalau dia bekerja keras sekali, dan… "

"pembicaraan _kaa-san_ dengaan Kushina- _sama_ pasti menyenangkan," sela Hinata dingin, "tapi sayangnya—aku sama sekali tidak berminat mendengarkan cerita tentang Naruto." Ekspresi wajah ibunya itu seakan mengatakan, _Ya,aku kan Cuma menjawab pertannyaanmu_ , tapi mulutnya ibunya tertutup rapat, dan Hinata bersyukur karenanya.

.

.

.

Tak Sulit bagi Hinata untuk memulihkan telinganya terhadap cerita-cerita tentang Naruto, tapi tidak semudah itu pria tersebut dienyahkannya dari pikirannya—terlebih-lebih ketika ia menginjakan kakinya dikediaman Uzumaki.

Hinata langsung menyesali keputusannya untuk menolong ibunya. Sudah dua tahun ia menjauhi rumah ini, sejak hari ketika Naruto memberikan cek itu.

Hinata agak was-was menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Kushina, namun wanita itu ternyata menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ibunda dari Menma dan Naruto ini bertubuh langsing dan berpembawaan anggun. Matanya sebiru lautan dan bersorot lembut seperti Menma. Sebaliknya, —Naruto adalah duplikat ayahnya, yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika ia masih kecil. "Selamat datang, Hinata- _chan_ ," sapa kushina "Kamu baik sekali mau membantuku."

"Ah, taka apa-apa Kushina- _sama_. _Kaa-san_ bersikeras agar saya menggantikannya." Kushina tersenyum. "Hikari memang sangat bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan." Ia terdiam sebentar. "apa _kaa-san_ mu sudah bercerita kalu Menma akan segera menikah?"

"Ya." Dengan ragu-ragu kemudian Hinata menambahkan, "saya ikut senang, Kushina- _sama_. —Sungguh." Kushina kembali tersenyum. "bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "lain kali saja, —saya ingin segera mulai bekerja, —kalau anda tak keberatan."

"aku mengerti." Sungguhkah begitu? Hinata membatin. —Rasanya tidak. Meskipun kushina cuku _liberal._ Hinata yakin wanita itu akan terguncang bila tau alasan sebenarnya mengapa Hinata tak mau berlama-lama di kediaman Uzumaki ini. Bagaiman reaksi kushina bila ia mengatakan bahwa melihat foto Naruto yang ada diruang depan saja sudah sukses membuatnya panas dingin?

Hinata mengambil foto itu, berusaha agar selalu bersikap objektif. Bagaimanapun juga, itu hanya sebuah wajah —wajah yang tak bisa dikatakan tampan sebab matanya yang dingin serta rahang yang keras merusak profilnya. Dalam foto itu Naruto sedang tersenyum, namun senyumannya tidak cerah dan lepas. Senyuman itu hanya berupa lekukan sinis bibir yang keras dan sensual.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu bergegas menuju dapur dan membuka mantel hangatnya. Hari ini ia telah menguncir surainya asal, dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek lusuh serta kaos tua kebesaran berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

.

.

Hinata tak dapat menemukan tongkat pel, maka diisinya ember dengan air sabun dan dibersihkannya lantai itu dengan cara kuno. Anehnya, —ia merasa _rileks_ saat merangkak-rangkak dilantai itu. Karena kesibukannya, ia selalu mengupah orang untuk membersihkan rumahnya di Tokyo, namun sekarang ia menyadari bahwa mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri ternyata memberikannya kepuasan tersendiri.

Ia baru saja akan memeras kain pel ketika didengarnya pintu dapur yang terbuka pelahan. Hinata mengangkat pandangannya, —mengira orang yang masuk itu adalah kushina. Senyumnya membeku diudara ketika ia menyadari siapa yang datang.

.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Yoshhh…. Happy balik lagi, masih dengan FF Remake tentunya _#maklum, masih dalam proses belajar ^.^_

Kali ini Happy datang dengan Remake dari Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick.

Disini Happy berperan jadi innernya #entahlah itu inner siapa, #yang pasti y efeknya italic tanpa tanda kutip ..\\(^v^)/

Kalo dilihat dari prolognya Mungkin banyak yang mengira ceritanya bakalan pasara, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kan jika isinya bisa lebih menarik dari yang kalian semua perkirakan _'jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya'_

Kalo dilihat sekilas, agak panjang yah Chapter ini. #barunyadar

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan atau bahkan kurang tertarik dengan fic ini, niat awal sih pengen diperpendek, eh malah lebih panjang dari versi aslinya.. ^v^

# _dokidoki_

 _Jujur, novel ini novel pertama terberat dimasanya yang pernah Happy baca sewaktu SMP dulu 'Jadul' jadi agak nguras otak juga pas ganti kata-katanya yang sukses membuat happy tercengang karna gak ngerti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

REVIEW?! _\\(^o^)/_


	2. Chapter 2

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick_ )

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"WELL, well, wel… si pongah sudah turun derajat rupanya, " Komentar itu seketika membuat Telinga Hinata terasa panas dan Memerah. Suara Naruto sama peris seperti yang diingatnya —kuat, berat dan sinis. Dengan kasar Hinata menjatuhkan kain pel yang dipegangnya ke dalam ember, membuat air dalam ember itu bercipratan membasaki _T-shirt_ -nya.

"Kau tahu," Naruto melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama, membuat punggung Hinata di jalari rasa nikmat sekaligus ngeri. "Aku senang melihatmu dalam posisi merendah begini. —Sangat memikat. Dan lucunya, aku selama ini tak pernah terangsang hanya karna _T-shirt_ yang basah."

Mata _safir_ Naruto menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh Hinata yang tampak jelas dibalik _T-shirt_ -nya yang basah. —sejenak Hinata melihat hasrat yang membara dimata pria itu, —sementara Naruto menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang _provokatif_. _Ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadapmu Hinata._ "Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil bangkit berdiri

"Aku rasa, —Aku yang lebih berhat mengajukan pertannyaan itu, bukan? Apa gaji seorang bangkir tidak cukup sehingga kau perlu mencari penghasilan tambahan dengan menjadi seorang pembantu…?" " _Kaa-san_ ku yang menjadi pembersih rumah disini," tukas Hinata dingin, "Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tau kenapa dia melakukannya, tapi itulah pekerjaannya dan aku takkan membiarkanmu menghinanya."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menghina _kaa-san_ mu, yang ku suka dan kuhormati." Mata naruto menyipit. "Tidak seperti putrinya yang licik dan mata duitan. Katakana padaku, niat busuk apa yang ada dalam kepalamu! —Kau ingin merusak hidup Menma untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Hinata tertegun menatap Naruto, bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu sudah tidak waras. "Kau gila!. —Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"Maksudku, dengan motif apa kau ada disini?"

"Motif? Bicaramu benar-benar tidak karuan—Naruto." "Kalau begitu biar aku memperjelasnya." Kata Naruto memelankan suaranya. "Adikku akan kembali dari Amerika, —tempat tinggalnya setelah kau mencampakannya. Ia akan datang bersama tunangannya yang baru. Dan kau ada disini. —Lagi. Tentu Aku bertanya-tanya apa rencana busukmu. Apa kau ingin merebutnya kembali? Atau kau hanya ingin memamerkan tubuhmu yang indah dan panas itu didepan matanya?"

"Kau benar-benar sinting." Kata Hinata sengit. "Kalau kau belum pikun, —Kau pasti masih ingat bahwa Kaulah yang berusaha dengan segala cara untuk memutuskan hubungan kami."

Naruto tersenyum kejam. "Begitu pendapatmu? Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai menma, kau takan memperdulikan perkataanku. Terus terang, —tadiny kukira itu yang akan terjadi."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. "Kau mengira itu yang akan terjadi? Jadi, kata-katamu saat itu hanya ancaman kosong? Bahwa semua itu hanya ujian yang harus kulalui sebelum aku menikah dengan adikmu?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurang lebih begitu. Ketika seorang pemuda yang agak liar —apalagi pemuda yang mewarisi banyak harta seperti Menma—mengungumkan bahwa ia akan menikah, bijaksanalah kalo kita menguji komitmen _kedua_ belah pihak."

Gila! —Pria ini mestinya hidup di zaman batu!. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. "Apakah _kaa-san_ mu tau tentang… eksperimen keji ini?"

Naruto tersenyum tawar sambil melanjutkan ucapannya. Pernyataan Hinata sama sekali tidak diacuhkannya. "Nah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, —aku mengira kau akan mengusirku tadi dengan kuping merah, tapi nyatanya, kau yang meninggalkan tempat ini dengan cek yang cukup besar untuk menggemukan kantongmu. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa di bandingkan dengan apa yang hampir kau berikan padaku. Ya, kan, _Hi-na-ta_?" ejeknya.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah padam. Hanya orang sejahat Naruto Uzumaki yang tega menyiksa seorang wanita dengan cara seperti itu. Naruto bergerak mendekatinya dan secara _reflex_ tubuh Hinata pun menegang. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi —dengan sikap angkuh, mata _lavender_ nya berbinar bening seperti Kristal.

"Jadi kau berfoya-foya dengan uang itu? Mudah sekali caramu mendapatkan uang, ya?" Naruto tertawa kosong. "Oh, Tuhan, kau berdiri disitu begitu dingin dan cantik, seakan-akan tubuhmu dialiri es dan bukan darah. Tapi begitu disentuh, kau langsung menjadi sepanas api. Ya, kan. _Hinata_? —Katakana padaku apa kau bereaksi seperti itu terhadap semua pria atau—hanya terhadapku? Apa kau tidak malu mempunyai tubuh yang seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum tenang, meskipun jantungnya memukul-mukul keras. "Kurasa kau meremehkan daya tarikmu sendiri, Naruto." Naruto menanggapinya dengan setengah tersenyum. "Kaupikir begitu? Barangkali itu benar, tapi dalam kasusmu, aku sama sekali tak ragu-ragu. Mungkin kita perlu membuktikannya?"

Hinata dapat melihat pancaran nafsu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi di wajah Naruto, dan seketika tersentak ketika menyadari maksud pria itu. "Jangan berani-berani mencoba!" Naruto maju selangkah. "Tapi kau ingin aku melakukannya, bukan? Kita sama-sama tahu itu. Kau membenciku, namun sekaligus mendambakanku…" ia seketika menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Tidak dengan cara kasar, tapi tidak juga dengan cara lembut.

"Kalau kau masih nekad juga," ancam Hinata, "Aku akan menjerit sekeras…"

Namun mulut naruto sudah membungkamnya, dan Hinata tidak menjerit, bahkan melenguh pun tidak. tubuhnya yang berhianat sudah menyambut ciuman Naruto dengan penuh kerinduan. Dirinya diliputi nafsu yang menggelora yang seketika mengalahkan harga diri dan akal sehatnya.

"Oh, Hime," gumaman Naruto dimulutnya. " _Ya!_ Tunjukan padaku. Tunjukan padaku betapa kau menginginkanku."

Hinata tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang diharapkan Naruto darinya. Ia memberi respon semata-mata berdasarkan _insting_ , membalas ciuman Naruto dengan agak panik dan bersemangat seakan-akan ia belum pernah dicium sebelumnya. Dan sebenarnya memang belum. — _Belum pernah dengan cara seperti ini maksudnya._

"Atau haruskah aku yang menunjukannya terlebih dahulu padamu?" bisik Naruto sambil menariknya agar lebih mendekat, —serapat-rapatnya. "Oh, Hime" Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk berbisik ditelinganya. Hinata merasakan tubuh pria itu bergetar, getaran liar dan tak terkendali yang menunjukan bahwa ia sudah hampir tak mampu menahan hasratnya. Hinata menarik diri, takut memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bila ia tak segera menghentikan hal ini. Naruto pun menyudahi ciumannya dengan tiba-tiba, dan Hinata tersentak ketika melihat wajahnya. Nafsu berahiyang jelas-jelas terpampang diwajah pria itu membuat Naruto tampak seperti orang asing.

' _Tapi ia memang orang asing'_ hal itu membuat Hinata membatin. Apa yang ku ketahui tentang seorang Naruto Uzumaki, terkecuali bahwa dia merupakan ancama yang sangat berbahaya? "Untung saja kau menghentikanku," kata Naruto datar. "Kalau kita terus berciuman, aku rasa aku tak akan bisa menguasai diriku. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku pasti sudah akan melucuti pakaianmu dan menidurimu didapur ini, sebab akal sehatku sepertinya sudah tak bekerja lagi."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seaka-akan tak mengerti. "Ya Tuhan!" serunya. "Apa yang _kukatakan_? Dan apa yang _kulakukan_? _Kaa-san_ ku bisa kapan saja masuk kesini. —Tukang kebun ada diluar dan…" Hinata tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan pengakuan itu. Rasa muak Naruto pada dirinya sendiri hanya menambah-nambah penyesalannya. "Lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bibir yang gemetar, ia nyaris menangis. "Naruto, _tolong."_ Naruto menyipitkan mata melihat keadaan Hinata. "Hinata… yang terjadi diantara kita…" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kalut.

" _Seks!"_ katanya tegas. "Cuma itu. Kebetulan saja keadaan yang menimbulkan semua ini—daya tarik seksua diantara dua orang yang saling membenci. Dan bagiku itu _menjijikkan_."

"Jangan kau kira aku menyukai itu" balas Naruto pahit. Hinata mencoba memberontak. Tapi Naruto masih memeganginya erat-erat. Yang menyebalkan, —tekad Hinata untuk melepaskan diri itu dibarengi dengan keinginan lain yang sama kuatnya, yaitu keinginan untuk menyerah pada Naruto dan pada dirinya sendiri. "Maukah kau melepaskan aku, —sekarang?" tanyanya lemah.

"Hanya bila kau berjanji tidak akan kabur."

"Aku tak mau berjanji. Kau tak berhak meminta apapun dariku."

"Termasuk tidak juga kalau kuminta kau agar menjauhi Menma?"

Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis. Bisa-bisanya Naruto bersikap begitu, menciumnya dengan penuh berahi sementara pikirannya masih dipenuhi rasa curiga terhadapnya. "Oh. Demi Tuhan! Semua itu sudah lewat. —Selesai!"

"Maksudmu, kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Menma?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata sama pelannya.

"Tapi mungkin saja sejak dulu kau memang tak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya?" tantang Naruto dengan nada bicaranya yang sekeras baja.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia ingin Naruto membencinya sedemikian rupa sehingga pria itu takkan sudi mendekatinya lagi. Dengan demikian, Hinata akan terbebas dari pengaruh sihir yang seakan membelenggunya setiap kali Naruto menyentuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku suka pada Menma" katanya dengan suara serak serak basah menirukan suara-suara para perempuan jalanan.

"Tapi mungkin aku lebih suka pada uangnya. Kau telah sangat membantuku. Naruto. Bagaimana—puas sekarang?"

Naruto merapatkan bibirnya. "Ya Tuhan!, kau benar-benar tak bermoral. Sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu aku merasa masih meragukan tindakanku itu, tapi sekarang— aku benar-benar sudah yakin." Pipi Hinata seketika terasa yakin hanya dengan jalan ini ia bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto dan memperoleh kembali akal sehatnya, namun melihat tatapan merendahkan yang Naruto lemparkan kepadanya seketika membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan sinis dan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk hingga kebagian terdalam Hinata. "Uang itu benar-benar bisa menutupi kehilanganmu?"

Seketika Hinata menyambar tasnya dimeja yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. "Kurasa masalah ini tak perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Aku pergi sekarang, Naruto. Aku tak akan bilang bahwa pertemuan kita kali ini menyenangkan, jika aku mengatakannya itu berarti aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Tolong katakana pada kushina- _sama_ bahwa aku tak dapat melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kau pasti bisa mencarikan alasannya."

Jawaban Naruto yang lirik sembari membelai-belai surai Hinata lembut dan menyelipkannya pada telinga Hinata ketika ia akan meninggalkan dapur. "Saat ini—aku tak bisa mencar-cari alasan atau memikirkan hal lain, Hinata. Dalam pikiranku hanya ada satu hal, yaitu betapa aku menginginkanmu. Persis seperti kau yang menginginkanku. Kau akui atau tidak. —Diantara kita masih ada urusan yang belum selesai."

Hinata kembali menguatkan dirinya, kemudian berbalik. "Itu Cuma pemukiranmu saja, Naruto," katanya dingin—

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Cuma perasaan ajah, atau emang Chap ini agak pendek #digampar rame-rame

Maaf kalo Chap isi masih belum memuaskan. Coz Chapter 2 ini cuma sebagai pelengkap ajah.

Semoga kesalahannya gak terlalu banyak kyak yang sebelumnya, jujur pas ngereview Chapter 1—sukses bikin w jambak-jambak rambut gak jelas. T.T

.

Special Thanks buat

Miko-chan|Vicagali|dylanNHL|Maura Raira|Betelgeuse Bellatrix|princessgomez|irfai1891|NaruHina Lovers|Durarawr|Triavivi|ana|Salsabilla12|Byakugan no Hime

Seharusnya ini tambahan buat minggu depan, tapi berhubung Chap 1 aku pribadi kurang puas sama cara nulis aku yang —jujur banyak kekurangannya.. #Gomen Gomen #bungkuk-bungkuk

Dan buat Duraraw —makasih sebelumnya atas tawarannya. Tapi kyaknya Happy akan mengurusnya sendiri—karna itu bagian dari proses pembelajaran. Sekali lagi makasih.^^

.

.

.

Fic ini Udah punya jadwal tetap kayak sinetron. —Tiap malam Minggu Up #lumayan buat sejenak nemenin yang masih sendirian dimalam minggu^.^

Yoss… Se You Next Weeks Minna \\(^o^)/ .. sekali lagi mohon bimbingannya buat Happy yang masih bau ashem ini.

Eh! —maksudnya bau kencur ini ^^ #garingOii—banget

.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya \\(^v^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick_ )

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hinata meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki dengan perasaan kacau. Hatinya _galau_ dan ia merasa tak puas mengingat caranya menghadapi Naruto. Terlebih-lebih bagaimana ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lihainya Naruto menanganinya, baik secara fisik maupun emosional.

Hinata sengaja berjalan pulang dengan rute memutar. Agar ketika ia tiba dirumah ibunya, setidaknya hatinya bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

Hal itu cukup berhasil mengingat sekarang ia sudah tiba dikediaman ibunya dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, pikirannya juga sudah jernih. Ia menyadari betul bahwa yang terluka hanyalah bagian Harga dirinya saja, dan karena yang mengetahui hal itu hanya satu orang—orang yang tak akan ia temui lagi—kenapa ia mesti susah-susah? _Sebodo amat!_

Selama ini ia telah berhasil menghindari Naruto selama dua tahun, dan kalau untuk seterusnya bisa begitu, peristiwa seperti tadi takkan terjadi lagi. Naruto jarang mengunjungi desa Konoha, ia tau itu. Sekarang pria itu datang pasti hanya karna ingin ikut merayakan pertunangan Menma, setelah itu ia pastiakan kembali ke prancis—jerman atau entah dimanapun tempat tinggalnya—kembali mengurusi transaksi-transaksi besar yang begitu dikagumu ibunya.

Menghindari Naruto tidaklah sulit. Namun itu berarti Hinata harus berterus terang kepada ibunya. Dan tentu saja ia tak dapat membeberkan _seluruh_ ceritanya kepada ibunya—ibunya bisa-bisa langsung terkena serangan jantung—tapi mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan karena alasan-alasan yang sangat pribadi, ia tak mau bertemu dengan pria itu, dan ia minta diberitahu bila Naruto sudah punya rencana untuk pulang. Maka yang harus dilakukan Hinata yakni menyingkir jauh-jauh dari desa Konoha sampai Naruto sudah pergi lagi.

Untuk saat ini, ada dua hal yang sangat diharapkan Hinata. Pertama, agar ibunya cepat sembuh, sehingga ia bisa kembali ke Tokyo dan tak perlu lagi kembali berpapasan dengan Naruto. Kedua, agar Naruto ditimpa _malapetaka._ Misalnya saja rambutnya yang kuning itu tiba-tiba rontok dan menjadi botak. Atau perusahaannya bangkrut dan ia kehilangan semua uangnya! _Biar tau rasa dia,bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi orang-orang yang selalu ia rendahkan._ _—walaupun pada kenyataanya hanya Hinata saja yang ia rendahkan._

Hinata dengan tegas menyatakannya kepada ibunya bahwa ia tak sudi membersihkan kediaman Uzumaki selama Naruto masih ada disana. "Biar saja dia membersihkannya sendiri!" kata Hinata ketus. Ibunya itu termasuk dalam generasi yang mengagung-agungkan laki-laki. "tapi Naruto seorang eksekutif yang berkedudukan tinggi, Nak," _wah, ibunya sepertinya agak —matre_

Hinata melotot. "begitu juga denganku. Aku juga seorang eksekutif!" _bagus! —memang Cuma dia saja yang bisa menjadi seorang eksekutif. good job._

 _._

 _._

Dua hari berikutnya berlalu dengan aman. Hinata mengajak ibunya bertamasya dengan mobil, memasakan makanan untuknya, dan menemaninya mengobrol pada malam harinya.

Ia hanya sekali bertemu dengan Naruto—ketika ia sedang berjalan kaki menuju _minimarket._ Dari jauh dilihatnya Naruto yang datang dengan mobil hitam yang beberapa hari lalu menyalipnya di jalan tol. ' _mestinya sudah kuduga'_ pikir Hinata kesal. Hanya orang seperti Naruto lah yang akan mengendarai mobil mewah yang harganya selangit itu.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan melangkah keluar. Pria itu berpakaian serba hitam—jins hitam, kaos hitam, dan sweeter hitam. Persis seperti _setan,_ pikir Hinata sengit. Naruto tampak belum bercukur dengan rambut Kuning menyilaukan yang masih acak-acakan tertiup angin. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, hati Hinata tercekat. Kehadiran Naruto begitu berpengaruh baginya sehingga ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, begitu tak terduga dan —begitu manis sehingga hampir meluluhkan pertahanan Hinata. Namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan menatap pria itu dengan sikap angkuh dan dingin.

Angin yang meniup-niup surai _indigo_ miliknya yang seketika itu juga sedikit membuat rok mini yang digunakan Hinata tersingkap. Naruto mengangkat alis ketika melihatnya—melihat pahanya yang mulus. Hinata buru-buru membalik dan dengan setengah berlari menuju _minimarket._

Dengung percakapan di _minimarket_ itu langsung terhenti. Konoha adalah desa kecil, dan ingatan penduduknya sangat panjang. Putusnya pertunangan Hinata dengan Menma telah menjadi bahan gunjingan selama berbulan-bulan.

Muge- _san_ , sang pemilik toko, melayaninya sambil melontarkan pertanyaan-pertannyaan yang bernada mengorek, dan dijawab Hinata dengan sopan dan seperlunya. Ketika ia sedang membeli telur, roti, dan buah-buahan segar pesanan ibunya. bel pintu berdenting, menandakan datangnya seorang pengunjung lain. Dari wajah sang pemilik toko yang penuh antusias saja Hinata sudah dapat mengira-ngira siapa yang datang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Uzumaki- _san_?" Tanya sipemilik toko dengan sangat hormat. "Tidak, terima kasih," suara yang berat itu menjawab. "Saya datang untuk membantu Hyuuga-s _an_ membawa barang-barang belanjaannya." Mata _safir_ itu sungguh tak bisa terbaca. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hinata."

Hah, Hinata merutuk dalam hati. _Dia pikir saat ini dia berhasil menjebakku. Mungkin dia mengira aku tak akan berani menolaknya didepan orang banyak —Hmm, perhitungannya meleset._

"Terima kasih, tapi aku punya mobil sendiri. Aku tak pernah bergantung pada pria untuk urusan _transportasi_." Mulut Naruto mengerut sedikit. "Sikap yang terpuji. Aku yakin kau sudah membuat banyak pria merasa tak dibutuhkan. Aku juga tau kau punya mobil sendiri, tapi mobil itu sepertinya kau tinggalkan dirumah _kaa-san_ mu _—_ yang merah kecil itu, kan?"

Darah Hinata seketika mendidih. Ia merasa terhina karena Naruto menyebut MG-nya mobil merah kecil. "Mobil itu jauh lebih baik dari pada monster besar yang kau kendarai itu!" balasnya sengit. "Tapi kaum wanita tidak perlu mobil untuk menutup-nutupi … —kekurangan mereka." _Ooiiii_

Hinata terbawa emosi, dan ia seketika langsung menyesal ketika kata-kata itu terluncur dari mulutnya. Penyebabnya bukan hanya karna si pemilik toko, yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa jengkel yang tidak ditutup-tutupi, tapi juga karna Naruto, yang tersenyum menjengkelkan seakan-akan ia ingin menyatakan, _kita sama-sama tau bahwa dibidang apapun aku tak mempunyai kekurangan._ Omong kosong.

"Kau yakinkau tak akan berubah pikiran?" tanyanya pelan. Hinata tau betul yang dimaksud Naruto bukan hanya soal tumpangan pulang. Wajah Hinata memerah padam. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan berjalan kaki saja."

Si pemilik toko mendengus, seolah-olah tersinggung atas kelancangan Hinata. Berani-beraninya orang kecil seperti dia menolak kebaikan hati tuan Uzumaki —bukan Cuma sekali, lagi.

"Kau tak bisa jalan kaki… sudah mulai diluar." Naruto bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, Hinata harus mengakui itu. Dan ia tau benar apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Naruto ingin memasukannya kedalam mobil supaya ia bisa merayunya lagi. Setidaknya disini, didalam _minimarket,_ Hinata aman. Dan ia yakin tidak sebegitu nekatnya untuk membuntutinya kerumah. Ditatapnya Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Aku tak peduli. —aku suka hujan."

Naruto memperhatikan sekilas, menilai rok mini dan jaket pendek yang dikenakannya. "Aku percaya itu. Tapi kurasa pakaianmu yang menarik ini tidak begitu cocok untuk menerobos hujan."

"Biar aku yang menentukannya sendiri!" sahut Hinata dingin, dan bergegas meninggalkan _minimarket._ Naruto mengikutinya tepat dibelakangnya, sebelah tangannya memegangi lengannya. Sentuhan _seringan_ itu saja sudah cukup membuat darah Hinata lebih deras dari seharusnya, dan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali ketika Naruto menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu," katanya dengan nada rendah. "Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Oh ya, pergi saja sana keneraka!" kata Hinata kesal, namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa. Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia menengok ke belakang, melihat kalau-kalau Naruto membuntutinya. Prasaan lega sekaligus kecewa karena pria itu sudah tak tampak bayangannya.

Hinata tiba dirumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup, tapi ibunya yang kelihatan sangat bersemangat, himper-himpir tidak memperhatikannya.

"Apakah kaki _kaa-san_ tidak sakit dipakai mundar-mandir begitu?" Tanya Hinata lunak. "Oh, kaki _kaa-san_ sudah hampir sembuh, Nak. Tsunade _senju_ memeriksa _kaa-san_ tadi dan katanya _kaa-san_ sudah cukup fit. Dengar… _kaa-san_ baru saja menerima undangan dari kediaman Uzumaki. Kushina- _sama_ akan mengadakan pesta besok, untuk merayakan pertunangan Menma. _Kaa-san_ diundang… dan kau juga!"

Hinata meletakan belanjaannya dimeja dapur dan mengamati undangan yang ditunjukan ibunya. "Aku tak mau datang." Ibunya tampak kecewa. "Oh, Hina- _chan_ … kenapa tidak?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Coba _kaa-san_ pikir. Kedatanganku disana hanya akan membuat banyak orang merasa tidak enak. Terlebih lagi tunangan Menma… aku rasa dia akan merasa risih kalau harus bertemu dengan mantan tunangan tunangannya. Orang-orang akan membanding-bandingkan kami, dan dia bisa-bisa sakit hati. Kurasa Menma pun tak ingin berjumpa denganku. Terus terang, aku agak heran kenapa aku diundang kepesta itu."

Namun kepada dirinya sendiripun Hinata tak mau mengakuinya, alasan utama kenapa ia tak mau menginjakan kaki di kediaman Uzumaki lagi.

" _Kaa-san_ pergilah. _Kaa-san_ pasti senang." Hinata mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Tolong _Kaa-san_ telpon mereka dan katakana bahwa aku berhalangan, ya?"

Ibunya menyipitkan matanya tiba-tiba. "Menurut prasaan _kaa-san_ kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi sudahlah, kau tak perlu datang kalau memang sudah memutuskan begitu."

"Ya, keputusanku sudah bulat." Hinata menengok kebawah memperhatikan pergelangan kaki ibunya. "Dan karena kaki _Kaa-san_ sudah membaik, aku akan segera kembali ke Tokyo." Ibunya mendesah pasrah. "Ya, sudah kukira kau akan berkata begitu. Sayang sekali… _kaa-san_ sebenarnya sangat senang kau temani disini."

.

.

.

Esok sorenya Hinata bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah Ibunya. Ia baru selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika terdengar ketukan dipintu depan. Mengira itu ibunya, yang selesai bertandang kerumah tetangga untuk membuktikan kalau ia sudah sembuh, Hinata langsung membuka pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah orang yang tidak dikenalnya—wanita muda berusia sekitar awal dua puluh. Wanita dengan surai coklat. Ia mengenakan celana panjang cream—warna yang sedang tidak musim—dan mantel yang serasi. Perhiasan emas bergelantungan di telinga dan lehernya, dan ia memancarkan rasa percaya diri yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Hinata dengan ragu-ragu. Gadis itu menyipitkan matnya sehingga dahinya terlihat berkerut. "Anda Hinata Hyuuga?" bahasa jepangnya beraksen aneh—mungkin karna ia terlalu lama menetap diluar negri.

"Ya, tapi maaf, saya tidak… "

"Aku Matsuri Ozora—tunangan Menma. Keberatan kalau aku masuk?"

Hinata berusaha memendam keterkejutannya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Tentu saja tidak. Silahkan." Gadis itupun bergegas melewati ambang pintu itu.

"Anda mau duduk?" Tanya Hinata sopan, bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi tunangan mantan tunangannya ini. "Dan minum teh?"

"Terima kasih. Aku mau duduk, tapi tidak ingin minum apa-apa. Aku tidak akan lama-lama." Matsuri mengambil tempat disalah satu kursi sofa dan mulai memain-mainkan gelang ditangannya.

Rupanya dia gelisah juga, pikir Hinata. Tidak seperti kesan yang ditampilkannya pada waktu kedatangannya tadi. Hinata bertanya-tanya apa maksud kedatangan gadis ini. Ia mencari-cari cara untuk memulai percakapan, tentunya percakapan yang netral dan tak akan disalahartikan.

"Cincinmu bagus sekali," akhirnya ia berkata.

Ucapannya nampaknya cukup berkenan dihati Matsuri, sebab gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan kebanggaan seorang gadis yang baru saja bertunangan. Berlian besar pada cincin itu berkeredepan ditimpa sinar mentari. "Ya, bagus, bukan? Kami membelinnya ketika di Amerika. Tadinya Menma ingin memberiku cincin keluarganya, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tak mau memakai cincin yang pernah diberikan padamu," katanya mengarahkan percakapan ketopik yang lebih pribadi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Keputusan yang bijaksana." Ia menatap gadis itu dengan penuh tanda Tanya. "Kau ingin menyampaikan maksud kedatanganmu?" tannyanya lembut.

Matsuri mengangguk, dan membisu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. "Kau sudah tidak mencintai Menma- _kun_ lagi, kan?" tanyanya waswas.

Pertannyan itu begitu mencengangkan sehingga membuat Hinata hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untung ia langsung sadar bahwa itu bisa saja membuat Matsuri tersinggung, maka ditahannya gelaknya dan digelengkannya kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Astaga! Tentu saja tidak! Hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir, dan terus terang, aku merasa itu jauh lebih baik bagi kami berdua."

"Akupun berpendapat begitu," kata Matsuri tegas.

"Menma- _kun_ sudah bercerita mengenai dirimu. Aku tahu kau lebih cerdas darinya, dan kau wanita yang ambisius. Itu artinya, Menma- _kun_ selalu harus bersaing denganmu, dan ia takan sanggup menghadapinya—tidak dalam jangka panjang. Yang diperlukannya adalah orang sepertiku. Aku tak punya ambisi apa-apa, dan aku punya banyak uang. Maaf, bukannya menyombong, tapi bukan kesalahanku kalau aku dilahirkan sebagai orang kaya. Pendeknya, aku tak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi dalam hidupku kecuali menjadi istri Menma- _kun_ dan mendampinginya."

"Menma sungguh beruntung," kata Hinata dengan suara kecil. "Tapi aku tak mengerti apa hubungannya itu dengan… "

"Menma mencintaiku—itu aku tahu betul. Tapi… "

Matsuri mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyebabkan gelang-gelangnya berkerincingan. "Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Kukira, kau ini seperti hantu yang masih membayanginya. Dan semua orang didesa ini tahu bahwa kau mencampakannya." Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata sejenak. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Taka pa-apa. Teruskan."

"Begini, kalau nanti malam kau tak hadir dipesta kami, orang-orang akan mengunjingkannya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mulut orang-orang disini. Mereka akan berpikir, kau tak sanggup bertemu dengan Menma- _kun_ —atau Menma- _kun_ yang tak sanggup bertemu denganmu. Mungkin mereka juga akan berpikiran—" kata sigadis dengan sedih "Menma- _kun_ masih memendam cinta padamu."

Hinata menatap Matsuri yang kini duduk dengan punggung yang agak sedikit membungkuk. Muda,cantik, kaya—dan didera oleh ketidakpastian cintanya. _Sialan cinta itu!_ Pikir Hinata dengan agak kesal. "Jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Datanglah kepesta kami nanti malam. Dan tunjukan bahwa diantara kalian sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi. Tak ada dendam… tak ada perasaan-perasaan yang terpendam." Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit-langit, kemudian menatap kebawah lagi sambil menelan ludah. "Aku ingin melihat ekspresi Menma _-kun_ ketika ia bertemu denganmu. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Hinata mengangguk. Rupanya Matsuri sendiri ingin mengusir hantu-hantu kekuatiran yang selalu mengusiknya. "Tentu saja aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan datang?"

Hinata sejenak membayangkan Naruto, dalam setelan jas yang tentu saja membuatnya nambak luar biasa di kediaman Uzumaki yang indah, di tengah alunan music yang mendayu-dayu. Ia cepat-cepat menyisihkan bayangan itu. "Aku tak bisa lama-lama, tapi ya, aku akan datang." _Bagaimanapun juga, aku berutang pada Menma._

.

.

.

Tirai-tirai beledu di kediaman Uzumaki dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga cahaya lampu-lampu gantungnya menembus hingga kebagian luar, menyinari jalan masuk yang akan di lalui para tamu undangan.

.

.

Hinata membawa mobil ketika menghadiri pesta di kediaman Uzumaki, meskipun jarak rumah itu dengan kediaman ibunya cukup dekat untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi malam itu ia tidak berencana untuk minum-minum, dan dengan adanya mobil, ia bisa meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lebih cepat. Kopernya telah dimaskannya kebagasi, dan ia berniat untuk langsung kembli ke Tokyo setelah menunaikan kewajibannya dipesta itu. "Kalau aku pulang duluan," katanya pada ibunya, " _Kaa-san_ cari tumpangan saja, ya. Atau kalau perlu, panggil taksi."

.

Hinata memilih pakaiannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tak ingin tampak mencolok sehingga mungkin akan timbul kesan seakan-akan ia ingin merebut kembali perhatian mantan kekasihnya itu. Di lain pihak, ia tentu juga tak ingin tampak kusam sehingga membuatnya malu sendiri ketika nanti berada dipesta _bergengsi_ itu.

Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada gaun hitamnya, yang berdasarkan pengalamannya, cocok untuk dikenakan pada segala suasana, gaun itu memiliki panjang beberapa inci di atas lutut, tapi selain kakinya,semua bagian tubuhnya tertutup, karena gaun itu berleher tinggi dan berlengan panjang. Keindahan gaun itu terletak pada potongannya yang pas dibaadannya dan tentu saja karna bahannya yang terbuat dari sutra.

Hinata menyanggul rambutnya tinggi diatas kepala, dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut untuk membingkai wajahnya. Dilengkapi sepatu hitam bertumit pendek dan kalung mutiaranya, Hinata cukup percaya diri untuk bertahan di pesta itu selama satu jam atau mungkin lebih. lagi pula, di sana akan ada banya orang, dan pasti tidak sulit baginya untuk menghindari Naruto.

.

.

.

Mula-mula Hinata tidak bertemu dengan satupun dari dua bersaudara itu. Kedatangannya di sambut oleh Kushina Uzumaki—yang mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas bantuannya beberapa hari lalu—serta Matsuri.

Matsuri tampak sangat memukau—dan risau. Ia menggunakan gaun satin ketat berwarna merah yang tentu saja menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang _aduhai._ Ia menarik Hinata ke samping dan membantunya membuka selendang. "Menma _-kun_ sedang ke dapur memesan _sampanye,_ " bisiknya. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika ia melihatmu."

Hinata mendadak diliputi rasa takut. "Dia tak tahu aku akan datang?" tannyanya.

Matsuri menatapnya lurus-lurus, bibirnya merapat menunjukan tekadnya yang keras. "Tidak. Dia tidak tahu."

Oh, Tuhan, pikir Hinata dengan putus asa. Kalau saja aku bisa menghindari situasi ini…

"Menurutku Menma _-kun_ tidak perlu diberi tahu," Matsuri melanjutkan, sama sekali tak ambil pusing melihat Hinata yang terdiam saking terkejutnya. " _Kaa-san_ nya juga berpikiran begitu."

"Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya menjelaskan," kata Hinata lemah,makin lama ia bahkan merasa seakan-akan semua ini tidak nyata.

" _Kaa-san_ nya yang menyarankan agar aku mengundangmu. Seperti halnya aku, Mrs. Uzumaki juga berpendapat bahwa Menma harus menutup lembaran hidupnya bersamamu. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa cinta remaja itu sangat menggebu-gebu, dan kalian berdua bisa dibilang masih remaja ketika bertunangan. Ditambah lagi, penolakan sangat sukar diterima ketika kau masih muda. Setelah berusia dua puluh limaan, orang biasanya lebih mantap dan berpengalaman sehingga membuatnya tak terlalu terpukul. Nah, pemuda yang ditolak pada umumnya akan terus mengingat-ingat gadis yang ditaksirnya, dan karena rasa penasaran, hubungan mereka akan lebih sulit dilupakan. Menma- _kun_ harus bertemu denganmu lagi, Hinata- _san_. Untuk melihat bahwa kau bukan _super woman,_ tapi hanya wanita biasa yang pernah dikenalnya."

Ucapan Matsuri itu seperti pidato yang sudah dilatih berkali-kali, dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata ternganga mendengarnya. Mau tak mau ia mengagumi kenekatan gadis itu, namun merasa perlu bertanya, "Apakah tindakanmu ini tidak mengandung resiko, Matsuri- _san?_ Bagaimana kalau akibatnya justru merugikanmu?"

Matsuri tersenyum. "Aku seorang _penjudi…_ dan aku tak pernah mengambil resiko yang tidak kuperhitungkan sebelumnya. Oh, itu dia datang."

Hinata spontan meluruskan punggungnya,seolah-olah dirinya _serdadu_ yang sedang mengikuti pawai. Diamatinya Menma yang sedang berjalan ke arah tunangannya, diikuti pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas _sampanye._

Menma belum melihatnya. Ia tersembunyi debalik selendang-selendang dan penutup bahu yang tergantung di kapstok. Ia dapat memperhatikan mantan tunangannya itu dengan bebas.

Mengherankan, betapa besar perubahan Menma dalam waktu dua tahun ini. Ia kini tampak sudah begitu dewasa, jauh berbeda dengan dulu, membuat Hinata makin sadar betapa masih _hijau_ nya Menma ketika melamarnya dulu. Menma mengenakan setelan jas bergaya _konservatif,_ rambutnya dipotong pendek dan tersisir rapi. Kelihatannya ia sudah terpengaruh gaya Amerika—tempat tinggalnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Mata Menma tertuju pada Matsuri, dan melihat binar-binar didalamnya, Hinata tak ragu-ragu lagi akan perasaan Menma terhadap tunangannya.

Hinata melangkah maju menghampiri sambil tersenyum. "Hallo, Menma- _kun_ ," sapanya pelan.

Menma tak langsung menjawab. Berbagai emosi lewat dengan cepat di wajahnya. Rasa heran, terkejut, bingung, disusul oleh senyum ragu-ragu yang kemudian menjadi semakin lebar. Hati Hinata terasa hangat melihat senyum itu. Namun di hatinya juga muncul setitik perasaan bersalah sebab ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak layak menerima sambutan itu. Menma meletakan tangan dibahunya, mencium kedua pipinya, dan tersenyum memandangnya. "Hinata- _chan_ , kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja."

"Kau juga." Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin diutarakan Hinata, namun ia tahu betul bahwa ia tak boleh mengucapkannya. Ia tak boleh menyatakan penyesalannya, sebab itu berarti mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu yang sama-sama ingin mereka lupakan.

Menma sepertinya paham betul akan perasaan-perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Matanya bersorot geli ketika ia menatapnya. Betapa hangat dan polosnya sorot mata itu, pikir Hinata. Begitu berbeda dengan sorot mata Naruto!

"Hinata- _chan,"_ kata Menma lirih, "Mengertikah kau bila kukatakan bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih padamu? Kau telah menghindarkan aku dari kesalahan yang paling fatal dalam hidupku."

Hinata mengangguk dengan tenggorokan tercekat. "Aku mengerti, Menma- _kun_. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu—untuk kebesaran hatimu."

Terdengar bunyi gemeresik dari belakang mereka. "Kau sudah bertemu Matsuri- _chan?"_ Tanya Menma dengan penuh antusias, mengecup tunangannya dengan sikap memiliki ketika si gadis maju ke muka.

"Sudah," jawab Hinata tersenyum. "Matsuri- _san_ mengundangku. Kuharap kau tak keberatan?"

Matsuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan, yakin sekarang bahwa kekasihnya sepenuhnya miliknya. "Tentu saja dia tidak keberatan, Hinata- _san_! Dia membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kusuka! Ayo kita pergi keruang tengah. Dan, Menma- _kun…_ kau harus berdansa dengan Hinata- _san_. Kalian pasti ingin bertukar cerita!"

.

.

Kenyataannya tidak demikian. Mereka berdansa sambil berbasa-basi sekadarnya. Hinata juga tahu betul bahwa berdansa dengannya bukan dimaksudkan hanya untuk mengobrol saja, tapi sekedar ajang pertunjukan agar semua orang bisa melihat bahwa diantara dirinya dan Menma sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada permasalahan lagi diantara mereka, mantan tunangannya, dan tunangannya yang baru.

Namun ketentraman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mendadak saja Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi, dan ia tidak perlu menjadi paranormal untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Kepekaannya telah memberikan sinyal-sinyal yang jelas begitu Naruto memasuki ruang dansa.

Wanita-wanita yang ada diruang itupun mendesah dan saling berbisik pelan, mendadak kehadiran bujangan yang paling banyak diburu itu. Hinata melihat wanita-wanita itu seakan-akan seperti burung merak, mulai memamerkan kelebihan mereka. Ada yang dengan sengaja menonjolkan bagian bokongnya dan mengecilkan perut, ada pula yang menyibakan rambut dengan gaya menantang.

Hinata menatap Menma dan membuka mulutnya, bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi untuk mencari ibunya. Namun belum sempat ia melakukan itu, sebuah suara berat sudah mendahuluinya.

"Oii.. Menma," Tegur Naruto dengan Nada tajam.

"Hati-hati loh. Jangan tinggalkan tunanganmu yang cantik itu terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa dia dibawa kabur orang."

Menma segera melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Oh, iya. Terima kasih, _Nii-san_. Aku akan mencarinya. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hinata- _chan_ ," katanya dengan sedikit _linglung_ , dan bergegas pergi untuk mencari Matsuri.

"Permisi," kata Hinata, berusaha melewati Naruto. Namun pria itu menahan lengannya dengan lengan sekuat baja.

"Kau tak boleh pergi ke mana-mana."

"Lepaskan aku," kata Hinata dengan sedikit panik. Sentuhan Naruto lagi-lagi menimbulkan efek yang tidak dikehendakinya.

Suara Naruto yang sehlus beludru itu diwarnai kemarahan—terselubung, tapi jelas-jelas kemarahan. "Tapi kau pasti mau berdansa denganku, kan, Hinata? Atau kau hanya mengarahkan matamu pada Menma? Akal licik apa lagi yang ada dalam benakmu?"

"Sejujurnya aku kemari justru karena Matsuri- _san_. Ia memaksaku datang hanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian. Dia ingin menyakinkan dirinya bahwa mata Menma hanya tertuju padanya, dan seperti kita semua bisa lihat, memang begitulah kenyataannya."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!" jawab Hinata sengit. "Nah, bisakah kau pergi sekarang dan tidak mengganggu aku dengan kecurigaanmu yang konyol itu? Dan sekarang lepaskan juga tanganmu dari—"

Tanpa mengacuhkan protesnya, Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan merapatkan tubuh Hinata ke dadanya yang bidang dan mengundang. Tangan berototnya melingkari pinggang Hinata, lringan seperti yang dilakukan Menma tadi, tapi oh, dampaknya jelas sangat berbeda sehingga Hinata nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Ia bisa merasakan setiap sentukan jari-jemari nan panjang itu, yang diletakan diantara tulang rusuk dan lekuk pinggangnya. Gaun sutra yang sebelumnya dipikirnya cocok untuk pesta ini, kini seakan-akan menertawakannya karna terlalu tipis. Seakan-akan Naruto kini menyentuh kulitnya dan bukan pakaiannya.

Nafas Hinata menjadi sedikit pendek dan terengah-engah, ketika Naruto dengan sengaja mengetatkan pelukannya dan menggesekan pahanya yang berotot ke selangkangan Hinata yang terasa halus.

"Naruto—" itu dimaksudkan sebagai penolakan, namun kesannya malah seperti ajakan.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku tahu. Mari tunjukan kepada mereka, penggoda cilik. Tunjukan pada mereka siapa sebenarnyaa yang mati-matian kau rindukan—adikku atau aku."

Seandainya Hinata dapat berpikir jernih, mungkin saat ini otaknya sudah memberikan tanda bahaya mendengar ucapan yang dingin dan tak berperasaan itu. Namun kedekatan Naruto mengaburkan pikirannya dan melenyapkan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Terbius, Hinata membiarkan Naruto membawanya mengelilingi lantai dansa, dan mereka berdua bergerak serasi mengikuti irama musik. _Slow dance_ itu bermacam-macam bentuknya, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, ada pula yang sensual. Yang ini jelas-jelas sensual, Hinata membatin. Bahkan lebih dari itu—

Karena begitu mahirnya Naruto berdansa, Hinata bahka dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan penuh kasih sayang sentuhan pria itu. Atau mungkin saja, Naruto hanya menjaga sopan santun ditengah-tengah orang banyak, dan Hinata keliru mengartikan sikapnya itu.

Hinata memberi perintah kepada dirinya sendiri agar ia segera pergi, tapi kepalannya seakan tak mau terangkat dari bahu tegap Naruto, tempat ia bersandar seraya mengayunkan kaki. Ketika ia berhasil mengangkat kepala, akibat yang timbul malah lebih parah, karna tatapannya bersirobak dengan tatapan _blue_ s _afir_ Naruto yang secara gambling mengungkapkan satu perasaan.

"Apa kau akan melepaskan aku sekarang?" bisik Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Aku akan berontak."

"Coba saja."

"Aku akan berteriak."

"Kau akan kucium."

"Demi Tuhan!, Naruto… mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Naruto balas bertanya. Hinata menutup matanya supaya ia tak usah lagi melihat manik _blue safir_ yang seakan-akan menembus jantungnya itu. Ia mencoba membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya bila Naruto adalah nasabah menjengkelkan yang harus dihadapinya. Barangkali Naruto harus diajak melihat kelebihan-kelebihannya sendiri sehingga ia tak lagi mengejar-ngejarnya.

Hinata membuka matanya, bertanya-tanya apa arti tatapan yang menyambutnya. Humor? Tantangan? —masa bodoh, pikirnya. "Kau pria yang sangat menarik Naruto…," ia mulai melanjarkan serangannya.

"Syukurlah kau menyadarinya."

Brengsek, Naruto bahkan sengaja berpura-pura bodoh.

"Maksudku—diruangan ini ada begitu banyak wanita yang ingin berdansa denganmu—buat apa kau merendahkan derajatmu dengan bersikap seperti manusia gua begini?"

"Menghadapimu, aku terpaksa menggunakan taktik seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan mata berkilst-kilat. "Lagi pula, aku tak ingin berdansa dengan siapapun— Hanya dengamu."

Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingatkan bahwa kata-kata itu tidak ada artinya. Bahwa itu hanya bagian dari taktik untuk _urusan yang belum selesai_ diantara mereka. Hinata juga menyadari betul bahwa cara halus tampaknya tidak akan mengena untuk pria yang bertekad baja seperti Naruto. Kalau begitu, ia harus bicara blak-blakan.

" _Well_ , aku rasa aku tak ingin berdansa denganmu," katanya dengan tegas, dalam hati ia bahkan memuji dirinya karna dapat berdusta dengan begitu meyakinkan. "Jadi bisakah kita menghentikan kekonyolan ini sekarang juga?"

Pertannyaan itu dilontarkannya sambil menggoyangkan kepala, dan akibatnya, beberapa helai rambut lepas dari sanggulnya dan jatuh kemulutnya. Sialnya, bibirnya sedikit lengket karna lipstick yang dipakainya, dan sehelai anak rambut itu menempel disitu.

Dengan segera, Naruto mengulurkan jarinya dan menarik rambut itu, sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sikapnya pun berubah total. Tak ada lagi keanggunan dan kehalusan yang mewarnai gerakannya saat berdansa tadi, dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi menegang, begitu pula ekspresinya.

"Kau benar," katanya parau. "Kekonyolan ini sudah berlangsung terlalu lama." Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi—ia menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membimbungnya menyebrangi lantai dansa. Melewati pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa serta orang-orang yang menonton, Naruto terus menghelanya menuju koridor.

Hinata menengok ke kitri-kanan dengan panik, berharap ada orang yang menghentikan mereka, menegur Naruto bahwa ia tidak pantas memaksa seorang gadis dengan cara seperti itu. Namun semua orang hanya tersenyum simpul saat mereka melewati ruang demi ruang hingga mereka tiba di sebuah perpustakaan.

Mestinnya Hinata bisa menghalangi Naruto sendiri, namun entah kenapa itu tidak dilakukannya. Seperti seekor kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, ia menurut saja pada Naruto, bahkan ketika Naruto membawanya menuju tangga spiral yang tersembunyi dibalik dinding kayu. Bak dalam dongeng-dongeng, dinding itu tersibak ketika tombolnya ditekan, dan Hinata bahkan tidak berpura-pura heran ketika tangga spiral itu ternyata berakhir di—

.

.

—Kamar tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Hehehehehhe,…. #digampar

Gomen,… malam minggu kemaren Fic ini engga Up T.T #bungkukbungkuk

Semoga chapter ini sedikit bisa memuaskan kalian, buat Chapter selanjutnya Happy gak yakin bakalan Up tepat waktu—mungkin akan terlambat lagi. Kayaknya bagian lemonnya d Skip ajah T.T .. Happy gak yakin bisa bikin lemon yang _Hot!_ Kalo dipaksain nanti jatohnya malah jadi jijik. Trus mungkin mulai chapter depan Fic ini akan ngalamin naik turun word di stiap Chapternya jadi jangan heran kalo nanti tiba" Happy Up yang dari banyak langsung ke sedikit.

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah mampir k sini, Tinggalin jejak kalian yah. Itu sukses memotifikasi Happy buat Up lbh cepet loh ^.^_

 _Special Thanks,_

Miko-chan, vicagalli, Maura Raira, irfai1891, NaruHina Lovers, duraraw, trivavi354, ana, Salsabilla12, .777, ana, Byakugan no Hime, Amun b, princessgomez, Guest, shinobigila, subuhdibulanoktober, papa azazel, Betelgeus bellatrix, silent reader, Dragon Hiperaktif, Michiko Rei, Dylan NHL, lililala, Yumiko Harvey, yuka, Miss Utun.

.

.

.

.

See You Next Chapter \\(^o^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick_ )

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Hinata menghentakan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto, dan kali ini Naruto tidak berusaha menahannya. Hinata menatap Pria yang berdiri didepannya—begitu jangkung, kelam dan tampak mengerikan dalam stelan jas hitamnya. Rambut Naruto sedikit berantakan—apakah aku yang menyebabkannya?

Hinata bertanya-tanya. Bukankah sewaktu berdansa tadi ia tanpa sadar menyusupkan tangannya ke rambut kuning yang lebat itu? Hinata melihat Naruto juga saat ini sedang mengamatinya, menunggu reaksinya.

Hinata tidak akan heran bila Naruto memeluknya, dan ia juga akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi begitu pria itu menyentuhnya. Ia tahu pasti apa maksud Naruto membawanya kemari, dan ia tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Kau tersenyum," kata Naruto. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau," jawab Hinata santai.

"Oh?" alis Naruto terangkat dengan anggun.

"Tadinya kukira pendekatanmu akan lebih halus. Apakah cara ini biasanya berhasil?"

"Cara yang bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Menyeret seorang wanita ke kamar tidur terdekat."

"Ini bukan kamar tidur terdekat," Naruto menjelaskan. "Aku sengaja mencari tempat dimana kita tak akan terganggu."

Kata-katanya mengandung janji kenikmatan yang membuat Hinata seketika menggigil. "Sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau aku tidak akan menolak, ya?" Hinata terheran-heran sendiri melihat betapa tenang sikapnya, seakan-akan ia sudah sering berdua-duaan dengan seorang pria dikamar tidur.

"Memangnya kau akan menolak? Kau tak suka kamar ini?"

Hinata mengamati sekitarnya. Dinding-dinding ruangan kamar ini berpanel kayu dan gordennya berwarna merah tua. Tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang tertutup _bedcover_ berwarna dasar kuning emas dengan corak warna-warni. Mirip seperti kamar-kamar pada abad pertengahan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Hinata membatin, sambil memperhatikan pria itu melepas dasi kupu-kupunya dan menyampaikan jasnya dipunggung kursi. Tapi bukan pakaiannya yang membuat Naruto tampak seperti pria abad pertengahan, pikir Hinata dengan mulut kering. Ekspresinyalah yang membuatnya begitu… pembawaannya yang maskulin dan arogan, serta sikapnya yang blak-blakan. Naruto menginginkan dirinya, dan… dan…

"Apakah kau lebih suka gaya merayu versi majalah wanita?" tannya Naruto menantang. "Makan malam yang romantic dibawah cahaya lilin, dilanjutkan dengan tawaran untuk minum-minum? Musik lembut dan raba-meraba di sofa?" ia tersenyum dingin. "Sangat membosankan, bukan?"

"Kau sinis sekali."

"Tapi tidak munafik."

Hinata makin tercengan dengan dirinya sendiri—karena ia mau saja diajak bicara seperti ini, bahkan boleh dibilang menikmatinya, padahal seharusnya dia kabur dan menyelamatkan diri. "Apakah kau sering melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Pertannyaan Hinata yang diajukan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja itu tampaknya mengejutkan Naruto. "Ini baru pertama kali."

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa yang membuatku berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain?"

Hanya sebagian kecil dari otaknya mengakui apa yang ingin didengarnya dari mulut Naruto—bahwa Naruto mencintainya dan dialah satu-satunya wanita yang selama ini didambakan Naruto. Namun tentu saja Naruto tidak mengatakan itu, sebab seperti katanya, ia bukan orang yang munafik. Atau pembohong.

"Kau tahu kenapa," Naruto berkata pelan. "Kau adalah api yang membuat darahku terus menerus mendidih. Hal itu tak bisa dibiarkan. Aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Satu malam ini harus kita habiskan bersama."

Satu malam. Hanya itu yang ditawarkan Naruto. Ia memang bukan orang yang munafik. Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan mulai memutar tubuhnya, tapi Naruto segera mengangkap pundaknya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Hinata tergetar karena sentuhan dan tatapan Naruto yang menggebu-gebu.

"Katakan padaku bahwa selama dua tahun ini kau tak pernah memikirkanku, Hinata, dan aku akan bilang bahwa kau seorang pembohong," bisik Naruto ditelinganya. "Katakan bahwa pada malam hari kau tidak merasa gelisah diranjangmu, membayangkan ciuman pertama kita dan menginginkanku untuk menciummu lagi namun kali ini tak akan terhenti ditengah jalan. Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Ini memang gila, namun seumur hidupku belum pernah aku menginginkan seorang wanita seperti aku menginginkanmu."

Hinata merasa tersanjung sekaligus terpukul mendengarkan pernyataan yang terang-terangan itu. Rasa benci tapi rindu terus menerus mengoyak-ngoyak dirinya. "Tapi aku bahkan tak menyukaimu…," katannya terbata-bata.

Mata Naruto mengeras, mata _safir_ itu menjadi seperti kepingan baja. "Aku tahu itu. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Namun perasaan suka jelas sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kita… dengan ini…," katanya sambil menundukan kepala dan langsung mencium Hinata.

Runtuhlah sudah pertahanan Hinata yang memang sudah tipis itu. Ia membalas ciuman panas Naruto dengan sama bergairahnya. Mulutnya pun membuka tanpa harus disuruh, seperti halnya bunga yang menyambut sinar matahari pagi.

Pada suatu titik, sempat ia berpikir bahwa masih belum terlambat baginya untuk melepaskan diri dan segera meninggalkan kamar ini. Namun daya tarik _'Buah terlarang'_ ini sangatlah kuat, sebab apa yang dikatakan Naruto memanglah benar. Selama dua tahun ini, ia sering kali memikirkan pria itu, berbolak-balik resah ditempat tidurnya, membayangkan pria itu melakukan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Dan apa yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya? Sangat sedikit. Permainan asmara selama satu malam—hanya itu. Untuk memadamkan api yang memanaskan darah Naruto, untuk membebaskan pria itu dari rasa mendamba yang menderanya. Dan apakah pengalaman itu akan memberikan hasil yang sama pada Hinata? Apakah selama ia mau bermain cinta dengan Naruto ia akan dapat menjalani kehidupan normalnya lagi, bukannya hidup terisolir begini sebab pikiran dan perasaannya terus dihantui oleh Naruto?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan sungguh luar biasa… ia tersenyum! Senyuman manis nan lembut, yang jauh lebih menawan hati daripada tekanan keras tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata. Hinata mendapati dirinya balas tersenyum, lupa akan segala hal kecuali kenikmatan yang akan dikecapnya.

"Kau amat sangat cantik, Hinata," bisikan Naruto ditelinganya **.** "Amat sangat cantik, dengan surai rambutmu yang amat lembut dan wajah putihmu yang bercahaya dibawah sinar bulan."

Hinata tahu ia harus menghentikan rayuan gombal ini. Bahaya kalau ia sampai terjebak didalamnya, sementara Naruto mungkin hanya asal ngomong. Hinata mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto sambil merapatkan tubuh ke pria itu, dan berbisik parau ditelinganya, "Kau mengutip rayuan gombal yang dimuat di majalah-majalah wanita, ya? Bukankah menurutmu cara itu membosankan?"

Hinata merasa tubuh Naruto semakin menegang dan otot-ototnya seketika menjadi kaku, tapi sejenak kemudian pria itu tampak sudah biasa lagi. Naruto menjauhkan diri sedikit sambil menatapnya dengan wajah keras, ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca, sorot matanya suram.

"Membosankan?" tangannya menjangkau kebelakang gaun Hinata dan menurunkan ritsletingnya dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Manis, apapun yang kau rasakan pada malam ini, kujamin itu bukanlah rasa bosan."

Gaun sutra Hinata melorot dari tubuhnya dan berkumpul dipergelangan kakinya. Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan sangat kencang—bukan karena sorot mata Naruto yang tampak sangat puas saat ia melihatnya berdiri nyaris tanpa busana, tapi karena kata-kata terakhir Naruto yang diucapkan hampir dengan kasar itu.

.

.

Desahan ringan terluncur dari mulut Naruto ketika ia menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Hinata dengan tatapannya, dan anehnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa malu. Ia suka melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang penuh hasrat dan kekaguman, dan pada saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang terbius oleh Naruto, melainkan juga sebaliknya.

Naruto merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya terangkat ke rambut Hinata untuk melepaskan jepitan sanggulnya sehingga rambut itu tergerai lembut dipunggungnya. Langkah saling membalas hingga akhirnya dua anak manusia yang saling mendominasi melahap bibir masing-masing pun kini terbaring pasrah di atas kasur empuk yang akan menjadi saksi akan panasnya malam mereka.

Dengan posisi sang gadis indigo yang berada di bawah kungkungan laki-laki bermata _safir_ itu, kini mereka berdua telah siap untuk menikmati tubuh masing-masing. Mencari kenikmatan yang telah lama hanya menjadi rasa penasaran.

Mulanya, Naruto menghirup dalam leher jenjang berkulit pucat itu sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas beratnya yang membuat Hinata mendesah tanpa di sadari. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di salah satu titik sensitifnya itu membuat tubuhnya menegang, apalagi saat lidah nakal itu mulai mengecap rasa kulit mulus yang biasanya hanya ia lihat dari kejauhan di balik surai indigo rambut Hinata.

"Naruto!" pekikan kecil terdengar kala lidah nakal itu tergantikan oleh gigi Naruto yang mulai mengigit pelan dan menghisap kulit leher Hinata yang terasa sedikit manis di mulutnya hingga tanda merah keunguan mulai muncul disana.

Walaupun tangan Hinata berusaha menolak dengan mendorong dada bidang Naruto yang seakan terus menekan dada besarnya agar saling bersentuhan, namun sepertinya semua itu sia-sia. Nyatanya gerakan kaki sensual itu menyatakan kalau Hinata mulai menikmatinya, saat lidah Naruto mulai bergerilya ke bawah menuju dada besarnya yang hanya terbungkuskan oleh secarik kain dengan renda lembut yang tidak menutupi seluruh keindahannya. Tanpa Hinata sadari kalau kedua puncak dada besarnya telah mengeras pertanda kalau ia terangsang.

Tatapan Naruto terlihat sayu, penuh nafsu dan hasrat. Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, akhirnya Naruto pun membuka paksa kain yang menutupi bagian atas Hinata yang selalu di sembunyikannya dengan baik. Keduanya seakan tumpah saling berebut untuk bebas, hal itu tak pelak membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa.

Tidak menyangka kalau keputusannya malam ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa terpuaskan. Malam ini, semua yang ada pada gadis di bawahnya akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seindah ini, Hinata." setelah melancarkan rayuan gombal itu Naruto pun melahap salah satu benda kenyal yang sejak tadi membuatnya merasa kehausan. Menghisap puncaknya yang telah mengeras sejak tadi, mengigit-gigitnya dengan gemas tak lupa memainkan yang satunya agar tidak ada kesirikan di antaranya.

Halus dan lembut. Daging kenyal berukuran besar yang selalu membuat mata lelaki manapun penasaran akan pesona nya kini telah berada dalam genggaman Naruto. Tidak peduli akan sang pemilik yang terus berteriak kesakitan yang bercampur geli. Hinata ingin menolak, namun kenikmatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya lupa akan pemberontakannya.

Hinata tidak peduli lagi!

Ia inginkan lebih dari ini, ingin merasakan lebih dari ini!

Ia ingin Naruto berada di dalamnya dan membawanya ke dalam surga yang Naruto janjikan meskipun ada rasa benci disana.

Hinata tidak sabar, ia juga ingin mendominasi. Ia memang bukan wanita jalang—ini adalah yang pertama kali untuknya—berada dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan laki-laki dalam keadaan yang nyaris telanjang, setidaknya ia mengetahui sedikit-sedikit tentang apa yang akan di lakukannya terhadap Naruto.

Setelah Naruto puas memainkan dua buah kenyalnya dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman panas, Hinata pun mengambil inisiatif dengan merubah posisi nya menjadi mendominasi.

Kini ia berada di atas Naruto meraba dada bidang pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan sensual. Tidak adil bukan jika hanya dirinya yang harus polos di hadapan pemuda itu?

Kedudukan harus satu sama. Dan kini Hinata membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang Naruto kenakan. Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan dan rasa malu yang telah ia buang. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya polos sama dengannya. Namun kali ini Hinata berbuat lebih, dan itu pun di biarkan oleh Naruto. Ia ingin melihat dan menikmati apa yang akan gadis indigo itu lakukan padanya.

Saat jemari lentiknya terhenti pada ujung resleting celana mahalnya tepat pada gundukan milik Naruto yang mulai ' _bangun_ '. Naruto masih terdiam. Menunggu langkah selanjutnya yang akan di ambil gadis lugu itu.

Dengan gerakan pelan, jari lentik itu membuka resleting tersebut. Hampir saja melupakan ikat pinggang mahal yang Naruto kenakan, namun tentu saja tidak mungkin terlewat, kali ini Hinata tergesa-gesa menarik ikat pinggang itu. Dan dalam sekali tarikan, celana panjang mahal itu terlepas dan yang tersisa hanya secarik kain yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan. Bedanya, dibalik secarik kain itu tersimpan sebuah kebanggaan dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Yang tanpa diketahui olehnya bahwa ialah gadis pertama yang melihatnya. gadis yang pertama kali melihatnya adalah Hinata Hyuuga!

"Mainkanlah jika kau menyukainya," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala sebagai pengganti bantal. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin menikmati permainan gadis jalang—sebutannya pada Hinata.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Hinata pun membuka kain penutup terakhir Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Benda itu mulai terbangun dan berdiri tegak, kokoh dan keras. Dengan ujungnya yang sedikit mengkilap dengan sedikit cairan yang keluar dari ujungnya.

Hinata tahu—dari video yang tidak sengaja di lihatnya saat menjelajah di dunia maya—apa yang harus di lakukan seorang gadis pada milik pasangannya. Tapi—bukankah Naruto itu bukan pasangannya?

Hinata tidak peduli.

Perlahan ia menggenggam milik Naruto yang ternyata berukuran lebih besar dari yang terlihat. Bahkan telapak tangannya yang kecil saja tidak menutupi semua benda panjang itu. Urat biru kehijauan itu berkedut disertai suara leguhan kecil dari Naruto yang sepertinya kaget saatnya miliknya itu bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan halus Hinata. Tangan kecil itu mulai bergerak naik turun, mengusap kulit berurat itu dengan tempo pelan. Saat Hinata mendengar kembali leguhan Naruto ia pun mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"I-iya.. begitu. Gadis pintar, tidakkah kau ingin mencoba untuk merasakannya di mulutmu?" Naruto memulai kembali rayuannya yang entah kenapa langsung Hinata turuti. Hinata mendekatnya wajahnya pada milik Naruto, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi rambut panjangnya yang tergerai agar tidak menganggu kegiatannya. Sedangkan tangan yang sejak tadi bekerja memberikan kenikmatan pada milik Naruto berhenti bergerak, hanya memegangi pangkalnya agar mulutnya dapat di masuki dengan sasaran tepat.

"Terusshh.. lebih cepathh.." Naruto meracau. Miliknya merasakan kehangatan dan basah. Hisapan gadis lugu ini seperti seorang professional yang sering ia tonton dari video. Ia semakin yakin bahwa gadis yang saat ini tengah bersamanya ini sangat _berpengalaman_.

Hinata terus menaik turunkan kepalanya menjilati seluruh batang keras milik Naruto seperti sebuah es krim yang akan meleleh kalau tidak segera di jilat. Naruto sendiri tidak terbuai begitu saja. Bukan cuma _servis_ seperti ini yang ia butuhkan, ia menginginkan yang lain. Saat ketika ia memasuki diri Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kalah di tangannya.

Naruto menahan kepala Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini kembali pada posisi semula dimana Naruto yang memegang kendali. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah Hinata. Jari-jemari Naruto dengan ahli menelusuri tempat yang paling sensitive pada tubuh Hinata itu, membuat Hinata nyaris meledak oleh hasrat yang semakin menyala-nyala.

Bagian bawahnya terasa basah. Basah oleh cairan berbau khas yang terus ia keluarkan sejak pertama kali Naruto menyentuhnya. Tanpa di sadarinya telunjuk milik Naruto mulai memasukinya dari celah kecil celana dalamnya. Rasa geli kembali menyerang di susul rasa sakit saat jemari itu menusuk-nusuk lubangnya yang tersembunyi. Satu bertambah menjadi dua, kedua jari itu bergerak mengaduk bagian bawah Hinata hingga membuat tubuhnya tersentak seperti tersengat aliran listrik bertegangan kecil dan—

SRAAK!

Kain terakhir penutup bagian rahasianya pun kini telah robek. Merasakan cairan licin yang terus keluar dari sana membuat Naruto tidak sabar hingga tanpa pikir panjang merobek pertahanan terakhir Hinata.

Saat jari ketiga milik Naruto mulai bergabung, Hinata melebarkan kedua kakinya dengan maksud mempermudah pergerakan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sinis. Gadis ini memang benar-benar ingin segera di masuki oleh miliknya.

Dengan mata sayu pandangan Naruto beralih pada milik Hinata yang masih terlihat ranum. Bersih, berbentuk indah dan tentunya—sempit.

Miliknya semakin berkedut saat melihat pemandangan itu, ingin rasanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan pada miliknya. Namun sepertinya miliknya sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki rumahnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto pun mengarahkan miliknya yang selalu ia banggakan ukurannya di depan pintu masuk yang amat kecil dan belum sepenuhnya terbuka itu.

Ia ingin segera masuk tanpa menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka lebar.

Dan dalam satu hentakan kuat—

"Naruto!" bisiknya dengan tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat saat milik Naruto yang berujung tumpul itu memasukinya. Terhalang sesuatu hingga Naruto terlihat sedikit kesulitan. Mulutnya ingin menolak namun tubuhnya sangat menginginkan. Rasa sakit yang menjalar, perih dan panas. Hinata mulai menyesali keputusannya ini, kalau rasanya akan seperti ini seharusnya tadi ia kabur saja.

Naruto mulai bergerak pelan menarik miliknya keluar dan rasa sakit itu masih terasa. Saat milik Naruto yang besar itu keluar sepenuhnya, Hinata bernafas lega. Berpikir kalau pemuda itu pun memiliki keputusan yang sama dengannya yaitu mengakhiri ini. Namun perkiraan Hinata salah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto kembali memasuki Hinata dan hentakan itu langsung mengenai titik tersembunyi Hinata hingga membuatnya menedesah kuat.

Darah segar mengalir bercampur dengan cairan khas dari celah penyatuan itu.

Naruto menggerakannya perlahan. Bergerak dengan tempo teratur didalam lubang sempit itu.

"Naruto..Hentikan." lirih Hinata disela rasa sakit yang saat ini masih menguasainya. Namun sepertinya pria yang saat ini tengah menindihnya itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapannya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya yang saat ini tengah memasuki Hinata semakin dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

"Naruto! Naruto!" desah Hinata kuat-kuat. Naruto bergerak liar dengan tempo konstan. Rasa sakit itu hilang.. perlahan hilang.. dan hilang total menyisakan sebuah rasa nikmat yang tidak dapat Hinata ungkapkan.

Ciuman panas kembali menambah sensasi nikmat yang tercipta dari gesekan dua kulit berbeda warna itu. Remasan kasar dan lembut pada dada besarnya yang meloncat-loncat seirama dengan gerakan yang Naruto lakukan. Menambah sensasi kenikmatan itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Ahh.. ahh.. cepathhh.."

"Kau menikmati? Uhh.. Kau memang luar biasa Hinata."

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dengan peluh yang semakin bercucuran. Kali ini Hinata memegang kendali, ia berada di atas Naruto untuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Bergerak naik turun dengan cepat di bantu Naruto yang memegangi pinggang sempitnya.

"Iyahh.. terushh.. sedikit lagihh…" Hinata hanya bisa meracau. Ia sudah terbuai oleh kenikmatan surga dunia.

PLAK!

Satu pukulan keras Naruto layangkan pada bagian bokong signal itu, saat Hinata mengehentikan gerakannya, dan ia mulai bergerak lagi. Lelah, mereka memang kelelahan. Namun enggan untuk mengakhiri kenikmatan itu.

"Naruto….."

"Hinatahh..."

"AHHHhhhh…"

Ia tak pernah tahu… Hinata tak pernah mendengar… bahwa hubungan cinta—bercinta bisa seindah ini… seistimewa ini… seintim ini. Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika tubuh Naruto semakin memasuki tubuhnya, mengocok _sweetspotnya_ , mereka menyatu dan pria itu pun memilikinya secara utuh. Dan saat puncak kenimatan itu telah di raih bersama saat cairan hangat itu memasuki tubuhnya, Hinata menikmatinya.. Menikmati.. Hinata sangat menikmati satu malam panasnya bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun ketika hari menjelang pagi, dan begitu terjaga, ia langsung teringat dimana dirinya berada. Ia ada ditempat tidur besar bersama Naruto, paha Naruto menindih pahanya, bunyi nafas pria itu terdengar berirama di telinganya.

Hinata berbaring diam sambil menahan nafas, takut kalau-kalau Naruto merasa bahwa ia sudah bangun. Ia teringat kembali pada kejadian malam sebelumnya, dan darahnya mengalir dengan lebih deras. Entah berapa kali Naruto mencumbunya semalam, dan setiap kali Hinata memikirkannya, rasanya pengalaman itu semakin mengesankan, semakin menyenangkan, seakan membuatnya ketagihan. Ia yang tadinya tak tau apa-apa, sekarang mungkin sudah mampu menulis ulang _kama sutra,_ dan bahkan menambahkan beberapa bab!

Hinata ingat betul bagaimana responnya terhadap Naruto semalam. Ia merasa begitu bahagia sehingga ingin rasanya ia membisikan kata-kata manis ditelinga Naruto, memberitahukan pada pria itu bahwa ia memujanya, bahwa baginya Naruto adalah pria paling hebat didunia. Ia ingin rasanya ia menciptakan panggilan-panggilan sayang pada Naruto. Ia ingin memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu!

Oh, Hinata, apa yang telah kau perbuat? Kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap seketika menguap dengan cepat, ketika akal sehatnya menyadarkannya. Kejadian semalam memang sangat mempengaruhinya dan telah meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mendalam pada dirinya, namun itu bukan berarti Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Jelas jelas dia telah mengatakan ' _Satu malam.'_ Meskipun sikap Naruto semalam begitu manis dan gairahnya menggebu-gebu, bukan berarti ia mempunyai niat serius terhadap Hinata.

Hinata berpikir dalam-dalam. Dan nyaris terpekik ketika ia teringat pada mobilnya.

Mobil sport merahnya itu sekarang masih terparkir di halaman depan kediaman Uzumaki. Orang yang paling bebalpun akan tahu betul bahwa semalam dia tidak pulang dan menginap disini bersama Naruto.

Hinata mengerang dalam hati, lalu melihat arloji Naruto yang diletakan dimeja kecil disamping ranjang. Jarumnya yang menyala dalam gelap menunjukan angka empat. Sebaiknya ia pergi segera dengan diam-diam sekarang dan langsung kembali ke Tokyo. Kalaupun di luar ia kepergok, ia bisa beralasan kalau semalam ia agak mabuk dan tidur sebentar untuk memulihkan diri—Semoga saja mereka tak menanyakan dimana ia tidur.

Pilihan lainnya adalah… tidur lagi dan kemudian sarapan bersama , Menma, serta Matsuri—Dan Naruto tentunya.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih nyenyak. Berat baginya untuk meninggalkan pria itu, namun itu harus dilakukannya. Kalau Naruto memutuskan semalam saja sudah cukup, akan lebih baik baginya bila ia pergi sekarang, daripada harus mendapat malu ketika Naruto mengucapkan selamat berpisah nanti.

Kepedihan mencabik-cabik hati Hinata, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Apakah perkataan _satu malam_ itu harus diartikan secara harfiah? Sanggupkah Hinata menanggungnya bila maksud Naruto memang begitu? Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Ia tak punya pilihan… ia _harus_ menanggungnya. Hinata menelan ludah dan membulatkan tekadnya. Seandainya Naruto tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, ia harus menghadapinya dengan tabah. Walaupun hatinya remuk, diluar itu semua ia harus tetap tampak tenang dan mantap. Ia harus mempertahankan harga diri dan kehormatannya.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati Hinata perlahan menarik kakinya dari bawah paha Naruto dan mengulingkan tubuhnya kesamping ranjang. Sambil menahan nafas diliriknya Naruto. Syukurlah ia tidak terbangun. Hinata menyipitkan matanya dalam keremangan kamar itu, mencari pakaiannya yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara dikenakannya pakaian dalamnya serta gaun hitamnya, kemudian sepatunya. Stoking serta ikat pinggangnya tak perlu dipakainya, sedangkan… Hinata melihat celana dalamnya dilantai, yang semalam telah disobek Naruto saking tak sabarnya dia. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah padam, ekspresinya penuh dengan penyesalan. Ia merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa ia membiarkan Naruto menggaulinya, kenapa ia harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri lagi dengan memberikan respon yang begitu panas? Tak sepantasnya seorang perawan merasa bergairah karna celana dalamnya disobek, bukan?

"Kirimkan tagihannya padaku." Suara yang datar dan malas itu mengejutkan Hinata. Ia menoleh ke—ranjang dan melihat Naruto sedang mengawasinya dengan sorot mata dingin. Sesuatu di wajahnya yang keras itu membuat hati Hinata berkedut, dan ia jadi salah mengartikan ucapan Naruto.

"Tagihan? Tagihan apa?" tannynya ketus.

"Tagihan untuk celana dalammu," sahut Naruto dengan tak acuh. "Kau harus tahu bahwa bukan kebiasaanku bahwa untuk melucuti pakaian seorang wanita dengan kasar, tapi kau membuat semua sifat jelekku muncul, Hinata."

Ucapan itu begitu menyakitkan sehingga membuat Hinata langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia, yang mengira Naruto bangun untuk membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum getir dan menjawab dingin, "Prasaan kita sama persis, aku benci padamu, Naruto."

"Tidak sebesar kebencianku pada diriku sendiri, Sayang. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, apa yang terjadi diantara kita tak ada hubungannya dengan rasa suka terhadap pribadi masing-masing." Merasa dirinya seakan sangat rendah dan murahan, Hinata berbalik. Rasa sakit menghujamnya sampai ke ulu hati.

"Oh, Hinata?"

Hinata berhenti, seberkas harapan konyol terbit di hatinya. "Apa?" ia menengok kebelakang, harapannya langsung pupus ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Aku kuatir semalam kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini," kata Naruto ringan. "Dan… sebentar… bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkan ini tanpa menyinggung perasaanmu? Mengingat betapa _bersemangatnya_ kau semalam, aku rasa kau sudah membereskan urusan _kontrasepsi?"_

Tubuh Hinata mengejang. Tangisnya hampir meledak—jeritannya nyaris tak mampu diredamnya. Ia bahkan berkeinginan untu mati pada saat itu juga. Ditatapnya Naruto tanpa berkedip. Apa salahnya berbohong lagi? Toh kebohongan yang paling besar telah dilontarkannya. Ia telah mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ia membencinya.

"Tentu saja," sahutnya tenang, meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

Dimeja ruang depan ditemukannya tas tangannya, dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri mobilnya. Seperti dikejar setan, mobil sport merak itu dipacunyaa habis-habisan menuju Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Maaf telat—Lagi. T.T#bungkukbungkuk

Sepecil Tenks buat Author **Nyangiku** yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya serta pikirannya buat bantu nyumbang bikin _Lemon_ di chap ini, PS. _Maaf kalo Lemonnya kurang HOT_ ^.^

Sekali lagi Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan menyempatkan diri buat ngereview. \\(^o^)/

 **Special Tenks.**

Fuuchi|ana|dandidandi|Byakugan no Hime|chanchan|naruhina fans|Maura Raira|EmikoRyuuzaki-chan| .777|Gucha|dylanNHL|Guest| Sabaku No Mei|lililala249|IndigoRasengan23|Dafrilioun25|Garachi|Dios212|Narunata|Durarawr|Salsabilla12|Miss Utun|vicagalli|NaruHina Lovers|HotaruNQ|Aldrin952|SSqnat|Hime345|Divo|Seira|Quarta|Gocan|hikarishe|AnRe|Mauorin|Dimaz|Zenita-Hyuuga|Kang Delis|Ochi|kusina|Seiryu|Boni|Lintang|Haizahr Hana|Niurma|Rinzani|Baka Vie-Chan|Yamanaka-san|Ryuni|UzumakiIsana|Yuka|Amun B|Pecinta NH|RitaDaisy|Tsukimori Hime|Ishimaru|Bionsef|Caroline|Arashi|Yuarself|AnonymousMegane|NaruhinaChan|nishlchan.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya\\(^o^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick_ )

* * *

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, menunggu lenyapnya rasa mual itu.

Duluar pohon ceri menari-nari, bunga-bunganya yang cantik bergoyang dihembus angin musim semi. Cuaca disore bulan April itu sungguh cerah.

 _Rasa mual dipagi hari masih bisa ku tanggung_ , pikir Hinata dengan kepala pusing. Tapi sakit disore hari begini benar-benar tidak cocok dengan jadwalku! Untungnya, Sasuke sangat penuh pengertian. Ia memberi Hinata kebebasan untuk mengatur jam kerja sendiri selama kehamilannya. Jadi sekarang Hinata masuk kerja pada pukul enam pagi dan meninggalkan kantor sekitar pukul tiga—pukul empat, saat rasa mual itu mulai menyerangnya.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa gejala khas orang hamil itu akan menghilang sendiri ketika ia memasuki trimester kedua, tapi bahkan sekarang kandungannya sudah hampir lima bulan, dan ia masih sajah sering merasakan mual dan muntah-muntah.

Hinata ingat betul bagaimana terguncangnya dia ketika mendapati dirinya yang tengah hamil.

.

.

.

Ketika baru kembali ke Tokyo saat itu, ia dilanda kekecewaan dan keputusasaan yang begitu mendalam sehingga ia hampir saja tidak bisa bertahan. Dan satu hal yang sudah pasti—ia tak sanggup lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi Natal sudah menjelang, dan Hinata tak mungkin mengabaikan ibunya.

Maka seminggu kemudian, setelah dirasa cukup mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk pertemuan tak terduga dengan Naruto, Hinata pun berangkat ke Konoha. Namun Naruto sudah tidak ada disana. Ia kembali ke Prancis sehari setelah pertunangan Menma.

Bagaimanapun, kepergian Naruto yang mendadak itu lebih baik bagi Hinata. Ia jadi lebih leluasa memunguti serpihan-serpihan kehidupannya sebab ia sadar sekarang bahwa sudah tak ada harapan baginya. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum semua itu sempat dimulai.

Minggu berikutnya ia tak mendapatkan _tamu bulanannya,_ dan beberapa hari kemudian ia mendapatkan kepastian bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. Sepanjang akhir pekan itu ia mengurung diri dikamarnya, menatap langi-langit sambil berusaha mencernakan perkembangan yang tak terduga-duga ini.

Sejak awal ia sudah memutuskan ia tidak akan memberi tahu Naruto—tak ada gunanya. Naruto tak akan mau direpotkan dengan konsekuensi dari _kencan semalam_ nya, apalagi semua itu dilakukannya hanya untuk melepaskan hasratnya.

Hinata ragu, apakah Naruto mau menerima anak yang dilahirkan oleh wanita yang dibencinya, paling-paling yang akan diterimanya hanya uang, dan Hinata tak sudi merendahkan dirinya dengan mengemis pada Naruto.

Lagi pula, ia tak butuh uang, sebab bayi itu tak akan dirawat olehnya sendiri. Setelah berpikir masak-masak, pada akhir pekan itu ia memutuskan akan menyerahkan bayinya untuk diadopsi.

Bahkan dokter yang ditemuinya agak terkejut dengan keputusannya itu. Adopsi adalah langkah yang radikal, katanya, dan traumatis bagi sang ibu. Tak mudah bagi seorang wanita yang mengandung anaknya selama Sembilan bulan dan kemudian memberikannya kepada orang lain. Si dokter mengemukakan bahwa pada zaman sekarang ini, kaum wanita mempunyai pilihan, namun pilihan itu ditolak oleh Hinata tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia tak mau membunuh anaknya sendiri—dan anak Naruto juga.

Si dokter kemudian menyarankan, bagaimana kalau ia merawat anak itu sendiri. Orang tua tunggal bukan hal yang aneh diabad ke-20 ini, dan masyarakatpun sudah bisa menerimanya.

Hinata tentu saja telah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini. Tapi apakah nasib si bayi tidak bakal lebih jelek bila ia merawatnya sendiri? Adilkah bila si bayi hanya dibesarkan oleh ibunya? Ibu yang harus bekerja sepanjang hari supaya bisa membiayainya? Ia tak akan bisa memberikan kemapanan dan ketentraman kepada anaknya kelak.

Demi anak itu, ia harus menentukan pilihan terbaik. Ia akan senang hati menjaga kandunganya agar si bayi lahir sehat, setelah itu ia akan mencari orang tua baik-baik yang sungguh-sungguh mendambakan anak, dan menyerahkan bayinya kepada mereka.

Selain dokter, hanya Sasuke yang diberi tahunya tentang kehamilannya itu. Rekan-rekan kerja dan teman-temannya di _health club_ tentu akan mengetahuinya bila kandungannya sudah membesar, namun Hinata tidak merasa perlu memberi tahu siapa-siapa lagi—terlebih-lebih ibunya. Apa gunanya memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia akan memiliki cucu yang kelak akan diserahkan kepada orang lain? Tentu saja itu akan mendatangkan kesedihan bagi ibunya.

Sasuke baik sekali padanya. dukungannya sangat membantu Hinata menjalani masa kehamilannya, dan Sasuke senang karna Hinata akan tetap bekerja setelah melahirkan.

Ada dua hal yang diminta Hinata dari Sasuke. Pertama, agar Sasuke jangan sekali-kali mengajaknya bicara tentang si bayi. Membicarakan bayi itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin nyata, dan itu tentu akan menyulitkan Hinata saat ia menyerahkan bayinya nanti. Karena alasan yang sama, Hinata juga tak ingin Sasuke membelikanny pakaian bayi atau perlengkapan-perlengkapan lainnya.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya tidur-tidur ayam selama satu jam ini, setidaknya sampai rasa mualnya menghilang. Setelah itu ia mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Setelah selesai ia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus longgar, ia bahkan tidak tampak seperti wanita yang tengah hamil. Saat ini ia telah menyalakan TV sambil berpikir-pikir untuk mencari makanan diluar, ketika bel pintunya berbunyi—

Karena hari yang belum gelap dan kondisinya yang bisa dibilang kurang baik, Hinata belum sempat memasang rantai pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu tanpa berpikir panjang, dan seketika membeku di tempat ketika dilihatnya siapa yang datang.

—Naruto!

Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas formal berwarna coklat yang kelihatannya rancangan Armani, namun rambutnya acak-acakan dan dasi sutranya sudah dikendurkan.

Mata pria itu berbinar ketika menatapnya, namun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi—sama sekali tak ada ekspresi.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tannyanya tenang, namun dibalik ketenangan itu tanpak ada yang aneh dari nada suaranya, yang tertangkap oleh Hinata namun tak dapat dikenalinya.

Denyut jantung Hinata kembali normal, sehingga ia mampu mengambil napas dalam. Ia memerlukan oksigen untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan sama tenangnya "Untuk apa? Rasanya tak ada lagi yang perlu kita katakana kepada satu sama lain."

Naruto memencongkan mulutnya. "Benar juga. Bicara memang bukan keahlian kita. Iya. Kan, Hinata?"

Nuansa seksual yang tersirat dalam ejekan itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Ia mulai menutup pintu, namun seperti detektif dalam film-film, Naruto menjulurkan kakinya dan mengganjal pintu itu.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Cepat angkat kakimu dari pintuku! Sekarang!"

Naruto tak memperdulikannya. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku mau masuk…"

"Dan sudah kubilang—" Hinata sontak ternganga ketika ia didesak kesamping dan Naruto menerobos masuk. Naruto menutup pintu itu dengan pelan ketika ia sudah didalam.

Rasa panik mulai menyerang Hinata, ketika Naruto melewati ruang depan dan masuk menuju ruang duduk seakan-akan ia tamu yang di undang. Berbagai pikiran dan ketakutan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Naruto tak mungkin tahu, kan? Tak mungki, kan?

Pria itu dengan santainya melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ia mengangguk-ngangguk sambil berkomentar, "Hmm. Elegan—tapi nyaman. Seleramu bagus, Hinata. Persis seperti dugaanku."

Hinata tidak menginginkan ataupun membutuhkan pujian dari Naruto, jadi kenapa hatinya begitu tegar hanya karna Naruto menyukai rumahnya? _Kau memang tolol dan mengenaskan,_ ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau tinggal di prancis?"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah pindah."

"Ke—ke Jepang?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

Naruto tersenyum dingin. "Tepat. Ke Tokyo persisnya."

Mata Hinata seketika membelalak. "Tapi kenapa?"

Sorot mata Naruto semakin menajam. "Aku punya urusan—yang sangat mendesak—di Tokyo. Memangnya kau pikir karna apa?"

Hinata merasa sangat capek dan tegang sebab ia harus betul-betul menjaga sikapnya. Jangan sampai Naruto menaruh curiga tentang kondisinya saat ini.

"Aku masih belum tau kenapa kau mendadak ada di sini. Apa sebenarnya yang kau mau?"

Naruto seketika tersenyum keji dan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. "Tergantung apa yang kau tawarkan," katanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Mendengarnya, barulah Hinata menyadari mengapa Naruto tampak berbeda sore ini. Ia baru saja minum-minum.

Oh Tuhan! Ia tidak mungkin mabuk kan? —entah kenapa Hinata tidak dapat membayangkan Naruto kehilangan kendali diri atau kehilangan ketajaman pikirannya—tapi jelas ia sudah minum cukup banyak sehingga membuatnya nekat. Hinata bisa melihat itu dengan jelas di sorot matanya yang mengancam, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa takut karenanya. Naruto tak boleh tahu. _Naruto tak boleh tahu._

"Kau habis Minum!" tuduhnya.

Naruto menjatuhkan diri ke salah satu kursi, duduk tanpa dipersilahkan. "Benar," akunya. "Aku minum untuk menghilangkan _setan betina_ yang tak henti-hentinya menghantuiku."

"Kau kesini hanya untuk menghinaku?" Tanya Hinata sopan, merasa yakin bahwa ia tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri terpancing, Naruto akan segera pergi. Dan ia sungguh-sungguh ingin Naruto cepat berlalu, sebab di dalam dirinya saat ini ada dua perasaan yang sama kuatnya tengah berperang. Di satu pihak rasa kebenciannya yang teramat sangat kepada Naruto yang membuatnya serasa ingin merobek-robek dadanya sendiri, namun dilain pihak, kerinduannya yang begitu memuncak sehingga ia ingin menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Naruto dan takan pernah mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu." Naruto tertawa pahit, memperhatikannya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. "Dan sekarang aku sudah melihatnya. Kau tampak kacau—Berantakan."

"Terima kasih banyak." Topik ini berbahaya, pikir hinata. Penampilannya memang berantakan—itu tak dapat diingkarinya. Tapi Naruto tidak boleh sampai tahu apa penyebabnya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari empat bulan ia muntah-muntah di setiap sorenya, karena itu bahkan kehamilannya tidak membuatnya semakin gemuk, malah sebaliknya. Turunyanya berat badan itu terlihat jelas dari pipinya yang Nampak cekung dan kulitnya yang pucat, bahkan rambutnya saat ini sudah sedikit kehilangan kilaunya. Ditambah lagi ia yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek hitam dan kaus putih yang sama sekali tidak memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Aku juga pernah melihatmu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik," jawabnya ketus.

"Oh ya? Kapan? Apa ketika kau mengendap-endap pergi sementara aku menunggu diranjang dalam keadaan telanjang? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu, Hinata? Apakah suara hatimu mengusikmu? Kau malu mengingat apa yang telah kita lakukan?"

Dusta—dusta-dusta yang hebat. Hanya dengan berdusta ia bisa meloloskan diri. Hanya dengan berdusta ia bisa menyembunyikan luka hatinya. Diangkatnya bahu sambil berkata, "Katakan saja begini… itu sudah terjadi dan sebaiknya dilupakan. Kau setuju, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum sinis.

Hinata tidak menanggapinya, dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Kau mau kopi? Sebelum pulang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kopi. Kau tahu betul apa yang aku inginkan. _Kau!"_ mata Naruto menyipit, menebarkan janji-janji keintiman.

Secara otomatis tubuh Hinata memberikan reaksi. Mukanya langsung memerah begitupun darahnya yang seketika mendesir. Apakah Naruto menyadari bahwa pertahananya mulai goyah? Itukah sebabnya ia mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya ke sofa?

"Aku tak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu, Hinata—tahukah kau? Apa pun yang kulakukan, perasaan itu tak mau hilang. Apakah kau juga merasa begitu? Kau juga merasakannya?"

Bibir Naruto menelusuri lehernya dan berhenti tepat di mulutnya, menciumnya dengan penuh berahi sementara Hinata seperti orang yang tenggelam, mengangap-ngangap dilanda gelombang kenikmatan. Bahkan ketika Naruto menyusupkan tangan ke balik _t-shirt-_ nya barulah ia tersadar. Naruto memang hanya satu malam bercinta dengannya, namun dalam satu malam itu, ia telah menjelajahi setiap senti tubuhnya dan mengenal liku-likunya dengan sangat akrab. Buah dadanya menjadi lebih besar dan kencang karena kehamilannya, mata Naruto yang jeli pastilah akan menyadarinya. Dan itu berbahaya!

Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dan berdiri menjauh dari sofa. Pria itu memandangnya dengan alis yang terangkat. "Kenapa—kau berubah pikiran?" tanyanya tak acuh, seakan-akan penolakan Hinata tak ada artinya baginya. Namun garis-garis wajahnya yang tegang menunjukan bahwa permainan asmara yang terhenti di tengah jalan itu sama menyakitkannya baginya seperti halnya bagi Hinata.

"Berubah pikiran? Enak saja! Aku bahkan belum memutuskan apa-apa!"

"Masa? Kesanku tidak begitu."

"Kau memang suka seenaknya menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Bagaimana sikapku, kau selalu saja mengartikannya sesuai kemauanmu!" tukas Hinata, sadar bahwa tuduhannya tidak benar—dan tidak adil.

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata," tegur Naruto setengah mengejek. "Otakmu yang cemerlang itu tak sejalan dengan kepura-puraan."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan itu. "Aku ingin kau pergi sekarng. Tolong." Kata terakhir itu ditambahkannya dengan harapan dapat menggugah kebaikan hati Naruto.

—sia-sia

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum aku menyampaikan maksudku."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah katakan." Hinata berjalan ke arah jendela, ingin menciptakan jarak di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku punya tawaran untukmu."

"Tawaran _lagi?"_ Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedingin es, teringat pada kejadian dua setengah tahun yang lalu. "tentunya kau tak akan menawariku uang lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," Naruto menjawab dengan berat. "Bukan uang."

"Lantas apa?"

"Aku ingin selalu bertemu denganmu."

Hati Hinata seketika serasa ingin bernyanyi, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya. Dengan bodoh—atau mungkin juga tidak, sebab ia harus tahu persis apa yang ditawarkan Naruto—Hinata bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum dingin. "Apa saja yang kau inginkan. Kita bisa pergi nonton, makan, piknik—pokoknya hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita."

"Dan tempat tidur, tentu saja? Kau lupa menyebutkan tempat tidur."

Sorot mata Naruto seakan-akan ingin menelannya. "Oh, tidak, Hinata," jawabnya lirih. "Aku pasti takan melupakan tempat tidur."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata sangat bersyukur bahwa dirinya tengah hamil. Bayi dalam kandungannya itu lah yang melindunginya dari ketololannya sendiri. Sebab, seandainya saat ini ia sedang tidak hamil, ia pastilah sudah melonjak menerima tawaran Naruto yang tidak melibatkan perasaan itu. Dan akibatnya sudah bisa dipastikan. Harga dirinya akan kembali terinjak-injak dan hatinya akan tercabik-cabik—lagi.

"Maaf," katanya ringan. "Aku tak berminat."

Wajah Naruto seketika menjadi guram, ekspresinya menjadi semakin kelam, membuat Hinata bergidik. Jelas bahwa Naruto bukan tipe orang yang bisa menerima sebuah penolakan. Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto akan mencoba membujuknya dengan menciunya lagi. Kemungkinan besar tidak, ia memutuskan. Namun ia tak bernah tahu karena bel pintu sudah keburu bordering.

Naruto bergeming, seolah-olah tubuhnya terbuat dari marmer yang dingin. Hinata menghampiri pintu sambil berpikir, siapa yang datang, dan bagaimana ia bisa menyingkirkan Naruto sebelum pertahanannya runtuh dan rahasianya terbongkar.

Ternyata Sasuke. Membawa seikat mawar—Mawar merah. Pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Kebetulan aku melihat ini dan…" ia berhenti ketika melihat peringatan yang disampaikan Hinata lewat sorot matanya, dan pada detik itu juga Hinata tahu dengan cara apa ia bisa mengenyahkan Naruto dari hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Oh, sayang!" serunya dengan mesra, mengambil mawar-mawar itu dan mencium Sasuke yang Nampak kebingungan. "Bunga-bunga ini cantik sekali. Tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot… kau terlalu memanjakanku Sasuke- _kun_!"

Hinata mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia berbalik, seolah-olah baru teringat pada Naruto yang selama ini berdiri di ambang pintu ruang duduk mengawasi mereka.

"Ayo kuperkenalkan dengan kawan lamaku. Naruto… ini Uchiha Sasuke, bosku. Sasuke- _kun_ , ini Uzumaki Naruto."

Suasana mendadak tegang dan menekan. Naruto tersenyum kecil, menyambut uluran tangan sasuke sambil mengangguk kaku. "Bukan kawan, Cuma kenalan biasa. Dan aku kebetulan sudah mau pamit." Ia menatap Hinata sekilas. " _Goodbye."_

Nadanya begitu _final_ sehingga Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto bukan hanya mengatakan _permisi,_ tapi benar-benar _selamat tinggal._ Dan Hinata tiba-tiba dilanda rasa panik, meskipun semestinya ia merasa senang karena harapannya telah terkabul. "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar," katanya, masih tak mau melepaskan Naruto.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto berjalan keluar. Melihat sikap tubuhnya, Hinata tahu betul bahwa pria itu sangat marah. Hinata tergoda—sangat tergoda—untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Namun ketika pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, Hinata langsung membatalkan niatnya. Ejekan dan hinaan terpancar begitu jelas diwajah Naruto sehingga membuat hati Hinata seketika menciut.

" _Bos_ mu, hah?" tanyanya dengan sarkastis. "Kau memang pandai merayu bos-bos ya?" mulutnya mengerut jijik. "Katakan padaku, apakah Sasuke yang tersayang tahu bahwa beberapa menit sebelum kedatangannya, kau asyik mencumbuiku! Sasuke pastilah orang yang terlalu mudah percaya, atau terlalu gampang dibodohi!"

Tuduhan itu sukses menusuk hati Hinata, lebih dari pada apa yang dapat dibayangkannya. "Beraninya kau!" katanya sambil menggertakan gigi. "Aku takkan mengizinkanmu menghina Sasuke- _kun."_

"Kaulah yang kuhina, _Manis."_

"Pergi!"

"Baik, aku akan pergi." Naruto menunduk dan dengan berutal mencium Hinata. "Terima kasih atas kenangan yang kau tinggalkan," katanya dengan getir, kemudian segera berlalu.

Hinata berdiri terpaku dihalaman dengan wajah pucat. Bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya mengalir dengan deras, seperti bendungan yang akhirnya bobol. Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, menghiburnya sampai air matanya kering.

"Sudah, sudah," katanya lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang kusut dan menggeleng dengan putus asa. "Tidak," bisiknya pilu. "Semuanya kacau. Semuanya kacau."

"Dia ayah bayimu, kan?"

Tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi hal itu, lagi pula Hinata sudah tak mampu berbohong lagi. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Tak pernah kuduga kau kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke berkomentar. "Apalagi sampai menjalin cinta dengannya. Apakah masih ada bos-bos besar yang kau sembunyikan dibalik topimu?"

"Aku… Oh, Sasuke- _kun_!" Hinata memegangi perutnya, bahkan airmatanya mengalir lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke waswas.

Hinata tersenyum diantara derai air matanya, sehingga Sasuke semakin kebingungan. "Ada apa?" desaknya.

"Aku merasakannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Merasakan apa?"

"Bayiku," kata Hinata dengan kagum dan terpesona. "Sasuke- _kun,_ bayiku baru saja _bergerak_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Yuhuuu… Happy kembali \\(^o^)/ … Gak telat kan #Tumben #kereling

Disini Happy gak nyantumin keterangan Flashback, _Sengaja_ —pasti kalian juga udah duluan tau bagian mana ajah yang jadi Flashback kan ^.^

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Makasih buat yang udah baca and nyempetin Review di Fic ini.. Makasih banyak ^o^

Special thanks,

Maura Raira|Salsabilla12|Durarawr|Haizahr Hana|Ana|Yamanaka-san|AytTri Wn573|Riyui|NaruNata|Guest|GineReal|Kushina|Aan|Leviana|dandidandi185|AnRe|Virgo Shaka Mia|devia chan|RitaDaisy| .777|Tk panda|Miss Utun|Hime345|Guchan|me2310|hikaru41|Sabaku No Mei|naruhina kudo 123|NH Lucifer|NaruhinaChan|ana|UzumakiIsana|kensuchan|lililala249|Garachi|Delisalcha|Byakugan No Hime|Yukiko otsutsuki|Mishima|Anna990|yukahyuzu|Genta|Betelgeuse Bellatrix|Aldrin|Caroline|Lophelyna|megahinata|Kintsuchi|rohmadi|nadya ulfa|Aszcole.

 _Sedikit bocoran buat Chapter depan, tenang kok ini gak terlalu pasaran banget, hinata hamil trus ngelahirin tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Narutonya ketemu Anaknya dan gak tau itu anaknya trus nyaritahu siapa ayah anak itu pas tau kalo y dia temui itu anak kandung dari wanita y paling sukses buat dia jadi gila aka Hinata, dan ngerebut anak itu paksa dari Hinata, Hinatannya nangis penuh penyesalan dan bla bla bla… gak gitu kok_ — _gak kek gitu ^o^ #efeknekatliatsinetron_

 _sepertinya rahasia Hinata akan diketahui Naruto di Chapter berikutnya, plus tawaran terbaru Naruto yang mau gak mau Harus di ambil Hinata. Hehehehe #ketawalicik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya \\(^o^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick_ )

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Bel pintu berdering. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih menuju ruang depan, merasa dirinya kini selamban gajah. Kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke Sembilan, dan empat minggu lagi ia akan melahirkan. Berat badannya selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini naik dengan pesat, sehinggan si dokter menggodanya. Kata dokter itu, seandainya ia tidak memiliki foto USG, ia pasti sudah mengira Hinata mengandung anak kembar!

Hinata mengintip ke luar melalui lubang yang ada pada pintu rumahnya, yang baru saja dipasangnya atas desakan Sasuke. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan terkejut dan tak mempercayai siapa yang datang.

Hinata memundurkan langkahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di samping pintu, menggigit bibir sambil memutar otak. _Untuk apa Naruto datang lagi?_ Pertanyaan itu terus mengusik pikirannya. Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana ia harus mengusahakan agar Naruto jangan sampai masuk dan melihatnya?

Bel pintu berdering lagi—menunjukan bahwa tamu tak diundang itu sudah tidak sabar. Hinata memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak ada dirumah. Tapi Naruto sudah berseru-seru, "Buka pintunya, Hinata! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Mobilmu terparkir diluar dan tetanggamu bilang kau biasanya _beristirahat_ pada sore-sore begini. Aku tak tahu apakah maksudnya kau sedang _bermain_ dengan Sasuke, dan terus terang aku tak perduli. Tapi entah Sasuke sedang bersamamu atau tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tak sudi bertemu denganmu meski kau orang terakhir di dunia! pergilah dan lampiaskan pikiran-pikiran jorokmu serta hinaan-hinaan kotormu di tempat lain!"

"Kau mau buka pintu atau tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Sayang sekali! Kalau begitu, aku harus mendobrak pintu mungil yang cantik ini!"

"Coba saja!" teriak Hinata. "Aku akan panggil polisi dan—"

" _Kaa-san_ mu yang menyuruhku kemari."

Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang. " _kaa-san_ ku? Kenapa _kaa-san_ ku menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Dia mencemaskanmu."

"Tapi dia tak punya alasan untuk cemas!" Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasa malu dan menyesal karna telah membohongi ibunya. Tapi tentu dia tak punya pilihan lain. Secara rutin ia masih menelpon dan menyurati ibunya, tapi sejak kandungannya membesar, dia tak pernah lagi mengunjungi beliau. Dia berdalih sedang banyak pekerjaan dan pada akhir pekan seringkali harus pergi ke paris. "Kenapa _kaa-san_ mesti kuatir?" Hinata berteriak pada Naruto, dengan nada seceria mungkin. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sudah hampir empat bulan _kaa-san_ mu tidak melihatmu, kaupikir itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya kuatir?" balas Naruto. "Sekali lagi, Hinata, kau mau buka pintu atau tidak?"

"Tidak! Aku akan menelpon _Kaa-san_ ku nanti malam."

Nada suara Naruto semakin tidak sabar. "Aku sudah berjanji pada _kaa-san_ mu akan menyerahkan paket ini secara langsung."

"Paket?"

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. dari _Kaa-san_ mu. Juga ada surat darinya."

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan itu di luar?" pinta Hinata dengan putus asa. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tak ingin melihatmu, Naruto. Kau tentu mengerti bukan?"

Hening sejenak. "Ya," Naruto menyahutnya dengan nada aneh. "Aku mengerti itu. Oke, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu dan meninggalkan paket ini didepan pintu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada _kaa-san_ mu akan berbicara denganmu dan melihat keadaanmu. Jadi kau juga harus berjanji, kau akan pulang dan menengoknya, oke?"

"Oke, oke, aku janji." _Sekarang pergilah_ , katanya dalam hati. _Pergi._

Sambil bersandar didinding dengan tangan yang melingkari perutnya, Hinata menunggu. Dan ketika ia mengintip ke luar lagi, Naruto sudah tidak ada.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia membuka pintu. Dengan susah paya ia membungkuk untuk memungut bingkisan itu. Ketika ia berdiri lagi sambil mengusap-ngusap punggungnya, pandangannya berbenturan dengan tatapan bingung Naruto. Laki-laki itu muncul dari balik pohon ceri dengan wajah yang diliputi keheranan.

Hinata mencoba berlari masuk, namun tubuhnya yang besar membuat gerakannya sangat lamban. Naruto sudah keburu mencekal pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu.

"Oh, Tuhan," bisik Naruto dengan suara tegang. "Jadi ini sebabnya, ini… sebabnya," ulangnya seperti orang baru sadar. "Oh, Tuhan."

Hinata terhuyung-huyung nyaris jatuh. Naruto menangkap pinggangnya dan menopangnya. Hinata dapat melihat kalau tetangganya mengawasi mereka dengan penuh perhatian, sadar bahwa dirinya dan Naruto pasti merupakan tontonan yang menarik.

"Kau taka apa-apa?" geram Naruto.

"Aku mau ke dalam," katanya dengan gemetar, membuka pintu dengan membabi buta tanpa melihat jalan lagi. Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Hinata berusaha mengatasi perasaannya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto. Namun masalah itu belum selesai, ia sudah ditimpa masalah lain. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mulas, begitu sakitnya sehingga ia terpaksa bergelayut pada punggung kursi. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

Mata Naruto menyipit, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di samping Hinata. "Kau kenapa?"

Rasa mulas kembali menyerangnya. Hinata mencoba mengatur napas seperti yang diajarkan di kelas _pranatal._ Ia begitu kesakitan sehingga hampir-hampir tak menyadari pria yang kini tengah mengawasinya dengan kuatir itu.

"Kurasa—kurasa aku… akan melahirkan," ujarnya terputus-putus, tapi hatinya menjerit. Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin ia akan melahirkan sekarang. Jadwalnya kan masih empat minggu lagi. Ia memegangi perutnya sambil melihat jam tangan. Hitung kontraksinya, ia ingat itu.

Ia tak sudi bertemu dengan Naruto meskipun Naruto orang terakhir didunia, katanya dengan pongah tadi. Tapi anehnya, didampingi laki-laki itu ia merasa aman. Dan ia hampir mencucurkan air mata sebab ia sadar, kekuatan dan keandalan pria itu hanya ilusi belaka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto pendek.

"Telpon bidan. Nomornya ada di notes itu. Aku perlu… _Oh!"_ ia tersegal-segal. Kontraksi itu mulai lagi—lebih kuat dan jaraknya hanya dua menit.

Naruto ragu-ragu sesaat, kemudian merangkul Hinata dan mendudukannya di sofa. Kemudian ia pergi kemeja telepon.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang menyimak perkataan sang bidan, lalu pria itu melirik arlojinya dan berkata, "Dua menit. Dan kontraksinya teratur."

Jadi dia menghitungnya juga, pikir Hinata, terenyak ketika rasa sakit kembali melandanya. Naruto meletakan ganggang telepon itu. "Ambulans akan segera datang. Dimana tas pakaianmu?"

"Di kamar." Hinata memejamkan matanya—berusaha mengatasi rasa sakit yang kini semakin memuncak.

Naruto kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi ketika ia membungkuk di samping Hinata. "Kau ingin aku menghubungi seseorang?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata lemah.

" _Kaa-san_ mu?"

"Jangan," kata Hinata dengan bibir kering. "Dia—tidak tahu."

"Begitu rupanya," sahut Naruto geram.

"Naruto—"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan bilang pada _kaa-san_ ku, kan? Tolong jangan bilang padanya!" pintanya dengan memelas, dengan tubuh terguncang karna terus didera rasa sakit.

"Bilang padanya? Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu? Ini tak ada hubungannya denganku." Ia menatap Hinata tajam. "Atau ada, Hinata?"

"Tidak." Hinata memejamkan mata, kuatir kalau-kalau ketakutan dan perasaan-perasaan yang lain terlihat. Naruto tidak bertanya siapa ayah bayinya. Mengherankan. Tapi bayi ini akan lahir premature, dan mungkin Naruto mengira ia—ia—Hinata ingin meratap ketika pikiran itu melintas dalam benaknya. Mungkin tak terpikir oleh Naruto bahwa bayi itu anaknya, sebab ia mengira bahwa dirinya hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kekasih Hinata!

Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata dan menatap Naruto. "Tolong ambilkan aku air." Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kau boleh minum?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Yah—kalau mereka harus membiusmu…"

"Demi tuhan!" Hinata terlonjak dan menegakan posisi duduknya. "Aku kan Cuma melahirkan, kenapa mesti di…"

"Sssst," Naruto menenangkannya. "Begini saja." Ia bergegas ke dapur dan kembali membawa handuk kecil serta mangkuk berisi air dingin. Diusapnya bibir Hinata dengan handuk yang sudah terlebih dahulu dibasahi. "Oh!" Hinata tersenyum. "Ini enak sekali."

Naruto balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dengantekun dibasahinya bibir Hinata setiap dua detik.

Raung sirine sudah terdengar dari jauh sebelum ambulansnya berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Mendengar decit ban , Hinata mencoba bangkit, namun gagal.

"Tetaplah disini!" perintah Naruto. "Mereka membawa kursi roda."

 _Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?_ Gerutu Hinata, namun kemudian bersyukur sebab kursi roda itu ternyata sangat menolongnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Naruto kepada petugas ambulans. Paramedis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"jangan kuatir, Tuan. Istri anda kelihatannya cukup sehat. Menurut pengalaman saya, justru para ayahlah yang biasanya sakit parah pada saat persalinan. Sebentar lagi bayi anda akan lahir dengan selamat, Tuan!"

Hinata tahu mereka pasti akan mengira Naruto ayah bayinya. Ia ngin menyangkal, namun tak mampu, sebab mukanya sudah ditutupi masker oksigen dan ia diperintahkan untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Bau manis gas itu membuatnya pusing, tapi sekaligus mengurangi rasa mulasnya.

"Silahkan naik, Tuan."

Naruto masuk ke dalam ambulans dan duduk di samping Hinata. Ekspresinya suram dan tertutup.

"Kau—mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Naruto—"

"Kau tak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian," kata Naruto tandas. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Hinata mentap wajah Naruto yang tampan dan terlihat mantap. Hatinya tergerak ingin menyentuh wajah itu, dan berterus terang kepadanya. Bukan hanya mengenai si bayi, tapi juga bahwa dia—

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto seketika menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Naruto," bisiknya, namun ia tak sempat melanjutkan karna perutnya berkontraksi lagi, lebih keras, dan lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumya. Petugas ambulans menyuruhnya untuk diam dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan bicara! Atur nafas anda! Dan berdoalah semoga jalanan tidak macet!"

Ambulans itu terus melaju dengan cepat dan perjalanan itu menjadi kilas-kilas samar bagi Hinata. Ia nyaris tak menyadari apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit yang menyerangnya dan cekalan tangannya pada Naruto. Sekilas dilihatnya Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap rambutnya dan ia sempat berpikir, _penampilanku saat ini pasti sangat berantakan._

Namun setibanya dirumah sakit, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi memikirkan penampilannya atau bahkan apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya. Ia menurut saja ketika dirinya dipindahkan pada tempat tidur beroda dan dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti kamar biasa dari pada kamar rumah sakit. Ia mengingat kalau itu merupakan salah satu taktik mereka untuk menenagkan para ibu yang akan melahirkan, dan ia juga mengenali dokter yang sedang memeriksanya.

"Tolong," pinta Hinata terengah-engah. "Bisakah aku diberi suntikan _epidural?"_

Bidan itu tertawa. " _Epidural?_ Tak bisa, Miss. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk itu."

"Terlambat?"

"Ya! Bayinya sudah akan lahir! Bernafaslah seperti yang sudah di ajarkan dikelas prenatal, dan sebentar lagi saya akan meminta anda mengejan."

Rasa sakit itu semakin menenggelamkannya. Ada seseorang disampingnya yang mengelap bulir keringat di dahinya dan Hinata mendongak. Dilihatnya Naruto yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"Naruto…" ktanya lemah, tapi pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbicara dulu. Simpan tenagamu untuk si bayi. Kau tak perlu kuatir, aku akan selalu ada disini. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Oh, kalau saja itu benar—kalau saja sejak awal ia memberi tahu Naruto bahwa ia ayah dari bayinya—tapi sekarang sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Dirinya saat ini tengah dikuasai rasa mulas yang amat sangat. Ia mengejan kuat-kuat dan sekilas melihat anggukan puas dari sang dokter. Dan beberapa saat kemudian si bayi pun lahir dan langsung menangis keras-keras.

"Perempuan." Bisik Naruto ditelinganya. "Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik."

Tangis Hinata meledak. Bayi itu diletakan di dadanya dan Hinata langsung diliputi prasaan yang sulit dilukiskan. Letih, lemah—sekaligus kuat, bahagia dan tentu saja bangga.

"Dan Papa boleh menggendongnya sebentar," kata sidokter tersenyum.

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memusatkan pandangannya pada kepala mungil berambut indigo yang sama dengannya yang saat ini tersandar didadanya. Masalahnya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan sekarang.

"Bayi ini sehat dan sempurna," lanjut si dokter. "Beratnya juga cukup, mengingat ia terlahir prematur"

Dokter itu tersenyum pada Hinata. "Apakah anda akan membatalkan rencana anda untuk membiarkan bayi ini diadopsi—sebab saat ini anda telah berkumpul lagi bersama ayahnya?"

Dunia seakan seperti berputar-putar, kepala Hinata terasa berdenyut.

Ia mendongak, dan bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Tatapan Naruto yang sedingin es seakan-akan menembus seluruh keberadaannya. Dia tahu, Hinata mendadak sadar. Naruto tahu bahwa ia ayah dari bayiku.

"Adopsi?" Tanya Naruto. Suaranya lembut namun berbahaya.

Si Dokter terlihat bingung dan rikuh. Jangan-jangan dia sudah salah ucap, pikirnya. Dengan salah tingkah ia membalikan badan dan membersihkan tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Adopsi?" ulang Naruto dengan wajah beku.

Hinata tak mampu menjawabnya hanya dengan kata-kata. Ia mengangguk tanpa daya.

Tak ada jalan untuk menghindari ini. Tidak sekarang.

"Ya," katanya sambil mengangkat dagu dengan sikap menantang. "Aku berencana untuk memberikan anak ini pada orang lain."

"Begitu," jawab Naruto, dengan suara sedemikian suram sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang ketika mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

 _Hehehehe…._

 _Happy gak suka sinetron, satu"nya sinetron yang perna Happy liat Cuma Olivia itupun keluaran thn 2007. #gaknanya #gakpenting_

 _Oke, tadinya orang ke tiga memang mau Happy ganti, memang sih kalo dipikir" feelnya kurang dapet kalo pake sasuke, tapi bukannyanya nanti bakalan aneh yah kalo dari awal pake sasuke dan sekaran tiba" jadi pake y lain. Berhubung di sini karakter orang ketiganya Cuma sekedar lewat doang, gppkan kalo ttp sasuke. Toh NaruHina ttp yang diutamakan. ^^_

 _Chapternya Baru setengah jalan, perkiraan sampai 12 Chapter, Harus HappyEnd pastinya ^o^_

 **Special Thanks,**

dylanNHL|Savor|Hyuyga rie|Ame|Baka Vie-Chan|ChacaSavika|Guchan|Ana|Yeye|nana anari|Maura Raira|NaruNata|devia chan|hikaru41|lililala249|Riyu|me2310|Anna990|Salsabilla12|mintjel|Hime345|NaruhinaChan|Windari NataSwift|Ginereal|Haizahr Hana|nadya ulfa|NHL|Sabaku No Mei|dandidandi185|UzumakiIsana|Blu Kira|Guest|AnRe|hyuugarui13|Durarawr|megahinata|Winda289|Shanazawa|miyukichi7|Yadi|Azu-chan NaruHina|NurfatehhaPnlh|naruhina kudo 123|dina haruno|kensuchan|caroline|Byakugan No Hime|billyyo566|fuuchi|YorikoKireika98|Miss Utun|Lophelyna|RitaDaisy|Kaoru-k216|Fans happy|Zeref Gantengku Sayang|Boruhima|Violin|Narunata|Vs|Yeye.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca plus nyempetin buat review… ^^

.

.

.

Sampai Jumpa diChapter selanjutnya \\(^o^)/


	7. Chapter 7

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Harlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick_ )

* * *

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang diperkirakannya benar-benar akan terjadi. Tapi yang jelas, ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa reaksi Naruto hanya berupa anggukan kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau instirahat sekarang," kata Naruto pendek. "Aku akan kembali nanti."

Ucapan itu seperti vonis hukuman mati yang dibiarkan menggelantung di depan hidungnya. Hinata menyusui bayinya hingga mereka berdua tertidur. Setelah terbanguan, hinata diberi secangkir teh kental dan roti dengan selai jeruk. Kemudian seorang perawat datang dan mencucikan rambutnya.

"Anda mesti tampak cantik untuk menyambut pacar anda," katannya dengan akrab. "Tahu tidak. Siswa-siswa perawat disini semua mengaguminya. Barang kali masih ada lagi pria sekeren itu yang bisa anda kenalkan pada kami?"

Hinata memaksakan dirinya mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun tak berhasil. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan si perawat mengangguk pengertian.

"Anda pasti merasa agak murung yah? Hal seperti itu biasa." Ia menepuk-nepuk keempat bantal yang berada dibalik punggung Hinata. "Wanita-wanita yang habis melahirkan sering kali di serang perasaan seperti itu." Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri di tatapnya si bayi yang masih nyenyak. "Sudah diberi nama?"

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Masalah ini tentu saja sudah didiskusikannya dengan dokternya. Dan ia memutuskan. Tak ada gunanya memberi nama pada si bayi, karna kemungkinan besar orang tua angkatnnya akan mengubahnya.

.

.

Hinata tertidur lagi, dan pada saat ia terjaga, didapatinya Naruto yang sudah berada dikamarnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri disamping ranjangnya, tengah memperhatikan anaknya dengan terpesona. Tapi ketika tatapannya beralih pada Hinata, sorot wajahnya seketika menjadi dingin dan tak acuh.

"Naruto…" kata Hinata, namun ucapannya dihentikan oleh gelengan kepala pria itu.

"Cukup," tukasnya. "Aku tak mau mendengar kebohongan-kebohonganmu lagi. Bayi ini anakku, kan?"

"Naruto…"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Hinata menyandar lunglai ke bantalnya. "Ya, dia anakmu."

Pengakuan Hinata tampaknya sangat memukul Naruto, meskipun ucapannya itu sebenarnya hanya menguatkan keyakinannya sendiri. Ia menatap Hinata dengan—penuh kepedihan, kemarahan, serta kebencian yang memuakan hati Hinata—kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan-pelan seakan tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"Tapi kau memang sudah tahu dari semula, kan?" tannya Hinata lemas. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Kau mungkin punya pandangan yang sangat rendah mengenaiku, Hinata, tapi bukan kebiasaanku untuk mengajak berdebat wanita yang akan melahirkan." Urat yang berada dibawah pipi Naruto berdenyut-denyut. "Hanya ini yang ingin kuketahui," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk membuang bayi ini, kan?"

Hinata menangkap nada permohonan dalam suara Naruto, namun ia tak bisa terus berbohong. "Ya...," jawabnya dengan tenggorokan tercekat. "Aku sudah merencanakan untuk menyerahkan bayi ini kepada orang yang bersedia mengambilnya."

Naruto menatapnya dengan muak dan jijik. "Ya Tuhan," bisiknya seakan tak percaya. "Sejak dulu aku tau kau perempuan murahan. Kau meninggalkan adikku demi setumpuk uang. Tapi tak pernah kuduga kau ternyata serendah ini. Perbuatanmu benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan, Hinata. Apa hakmu untuk menutup-nutupi kenyataan bahwa aku akan punya anak. Hinata? Punya _anak,"_ ulangnya dengan sorot mata melembut ketika pandangannya berpindah pada si bayi.

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya, akal sehatnya. " _Hak?"_ teriaknya penuh hiateris, tak peduli dengan orang-orang di luar yang bisa mendengar suaranya. "Kau tak perlu bicara tentang _hak,_ Naruto, sebab _hak_ mu sudah hilang ketika kau menawarkan _kencan semalam_ itu. Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau dengan tak sabarnya memastiakan bahwa aku memakai alat kontrasepsi? Sayang, hal itu sama sekalin tak teringat olehku..."

"Sebab kau sudah ngebet," tukas Naruto tajam. Denagan hati tertusuk, Hinata membalas ejekan Naruto. "Ya, seperti yang kau ungkapkan dengan indahnya, aku sudah ngebet. Tapi sebenarnya kau tak perlu merasa heran, Naruto. Kau tahu betul dirimu sangat ahli di atas ranjang."

Naruto menggeram, matanya berapi-api, namun dengan susah payah ditahannya luapan kemarahannya. Rupanya ia sadar betul bahwa mereka sedang berada dirumah sakit dan Hinata baru saja melahirkan empat jam lalu.

"Kenapa aku _harus_ membebanimu dengan bayi hasil hubungan asmara yang jelas-jelas hanya merupakan _kencan semalam?"_ Hinata terus memberondong.

Naruto menggerenyit seolah-olah kesakitan. "Kau juga ahli merangkai kata-kata, Hinata," katanya dingin. "Pilihan katamu sangat indah."

Hinata merasa sangat lelah. Semangatnya langsung terbang. Untuk apa mereka saling menyakiti seperti ini?

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangguk. Air matanya hampir menitik ketika ia melihat Naruto membungkuk dan dengan hati-hati membawa buntalan kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimanapun hubungan kita, hasilnya adalah bayi ini," kata Naruto menghela napas. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan mata untuk mengusir air matanya. "Bagaimana kalau pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan lain kali saja?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu capek. Aku tidak akan berpanjang-lebar dan urusan ini akan kita selesaikan secara adil."

 _Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto?_

"Tapi aku harus ke luar negri selama beberapa hari," ia meneruskan, "Dan sebelum pergi, aku ingin kita memutuskan beberapa hal. Namanya misalnya." ia tersenyum kepada bayi mungil yang ada dipelukannya.

Hinata panik. Ia harus berterus terang. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku tak mau memberinya nama, sebab dia toh akan diadopsi."

Wajah Naruto seketika tampak aneh dan menyeramkan ketika ia melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa, tidak adil bila dia ku rawat sendiri..."

"Tidak adil bagi siapa? Bagimu... Atau bagi anak ini?"

Hinata berusaha menjelaskan. "Coba saja kau pikir, bagaimana nasib anak ini bila dia bersamaku. Dia akan dibesarkan oleh orangtua tunggal yang harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk membiayainya. Dia akan terlantar dan jarang bertemu denganku, dan kalaupun bertemu, aku pasti sudah kelelahan sehingga..."

"Kau egois! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Berani-beraninya kau berpikiran untuk membuang anak ini!"

Hinata meledak marah. "Kau yang egois! _Berani-beraninya_ kau mengadili aku! Kalau kau mau tahu, aku lakukan itu _demi_ si bayi. Kupikir dua orang tua lebih baik dari pada satu..."

"Tapi dia _punya_ dua orangtua," kata Naruto tandas.

Hinata tertegun. "Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang aku belum mempunyai maksud apapun. Aku hanya mengungkapkan fakta. Tapi satu hal sudah pasti, Hinata, aku takkan mengizinkan anakku diasuh oleh orang lain, dan aku bersedia menghadapimu dipengadilan mana pun untuk mencegah niatmu itu."

Bayi dalam pelukan Naruto merengek pelan, kemudia menangis keras-keras.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan padaku."

Sejenak Naruto tampak ragu-ragu, membuat hati Hinata teriris. Namun bayi itu diserahkannya juga dan Hinata langsung menyusuinya.

Naruto mengawasi mereka dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku harus keluar negri... Kepergianku tak bisa dibatalkan."

"Itu urusanmu... Tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Oh, tapi ini jelas ada hubungannya denganmu, Hinata," bantah Naruto. "Aku ingin memperingatkanmu agar kau jangan coba-coba membuat ulah selama aku tidak ada. Aku akan memberi perintah kepada pengacaraku, dan ia akan segera bertindak bila kau masih nekat menyerahkan bayi ini untuk diadopsi. Aku tidak membual, Hinata, bila ku katakan bahwa kau tidak akan menang melawanku."

"Menang melawanmu?" _apa maksudnya?_ "Memangnya kau punya rencana apa?"

"Aku akan mengadopsinya sendiri—itu rencanaku. Kau toh tidak menginginkan dia. Dan satu lagi... Aku ingin kita memberinya nama sekarang. Aku sudah bosan memanggilnya _Dia_ atau _Si bayi_." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kau punya usul?"

"Kenapa tanya _aku?"_ bisik Hinata tergagap.

"Aku kan cuma ibunya."

"Dan para ibu biasanya berjuang mati-matian untuk _mempertahankan_ anaknya, bukan malah sebaliknya," kata Naruto sinis.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tak kuasa membalas.

"Jadi? Nama apa yang cocok?"

"Aku suka Himawari," jawab Hinata dengan enggan. "Atau Hanna."

"Aku juga suka Himawari," kata Naruto mengejutkan Hinata. "Aku sangat suka nama itu." si bayi sudah puas menyusu dan Naruto memandanginya dengan terpukau. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hinata menyerahkan Himawari padanya.

Naruto mengganti popok bayi itu tanpa disuruh—gerakannya cukup trampil mengingat itu baru pertama kalinya—lalu diletakannya putri sematawayangnya itu dalam buaian.

"Papa pergi dulu, Himawari sayang," katanya sambil mengecup pipi bayi itu. Ia meluruskan punggungnya dan menambahkan dengan suara lirih, namun Hinata dapat mendengarnya, "Semoga setelah besar, kau tidak menjadi pembohong ulung seperti Mamamu."

Naruto melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh lagi, meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan terguncang dan hampir meledak menangis. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengusiknya, kini menyentakannya. Kesadaran menerpanya seperti embusan angin kencang. _Ia tak mungkin melepaskan Himawari. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan bayi itu. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Himawari sejak putrinya itu pertama kali diletakan di dadanya! Hinata mencintai putri kecilnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _TO BE CONTINUE_

.

Bonus \\(^o^)/

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya \\(^o^)/


	8. Chapter 8

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama/Romanc/Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,ACC,TYPOS,REMAKE,Etc

(FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Herlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick)

* * *

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Hinata dan Himawari dirawat di rumah sakit selama lima hari. Mereka bilang itu normal bagi ibu yang pertama kali melahirkan, lebih-lebih lagi karna bayinya prematur.

Hinata telah meminta Toneri membelikan pakaian bayi, dan ia senang sekali melihat baju-baju kecil yang dipilih Toneri. Hinata tahu ia juga memerlukan kereta bayi, dan buaian—semua perlengkapan bayi yang tak terhitung banyakya—tapi ia tak keberatan membeli semua itu. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu saat dibebaskan dari rumah sakit sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa berbelanja sendiri.

Dua hari setelah Naruto berangkat ke prancis, Himawari mendapat boneka beruang berwarna _pink_ yang sangat besar. Pada kartunya tertulis, _Untuk bayi paling cantik sedunia. Salam sayang dari papa._ Melihat tulisan itu saja, hati Hinata sudah dicekam ketakutan.

.

.

Pada hari kepulangannya, Hinata sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Waktu itu ia sedang membungkuk di atas koper, hanya menggunakan daster katun tipis dengan kancing didepan yang memudahkannya menyusui bayinya. Kilatan seksual melintas dimata Naruto, sehingga wajah Hinata memerah dan pipinya bak terbakar. Seperti biasa, kedekatan fisik dengan Naruto seolah menghidupkan semua sel dalam tubuhnya, dan ini membuatnya malu. _Tidak pantas bagi seorang wanita yang baru melahirkan memiliki perasaan seperti itu, bukan?_

Selama lima hari dirumah sakit, Hinata banyak merenum dan memikirkan semua perbuatannya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui, ia bersalah karna telah merahasiakan kehamilannya dari Naruto. Tapi pada saat itu ia berpikiran, itulah pilihan terbaik, dan sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk memperbaikinya.

Meskipun demikian, Naruto harus segera diberi tahu bahwa ia telah membatalkan niatnya untuk membiarkan Himawari diadopsi, dan memutuskan bahwa ia akan membesarkan anak itu sendiri. Jika Naruto menuntut haknya sebagai ayah—dan Hinata yakin itu akan dilakukannya—ia bersedia berkompromi. Naruto boleh bertemu dengan Himawari kapan saja dan ikut memperhatikan perkembangannya. Karena itu, sebaiknya Hinata mengusahakan agar hubungannya dengan Naruto bisa berlangsung formal dan sopan, tidak diwarnai oleh gelora hawa nafsu dan pertentangan-pertentangan seperti sekarang ini.

" _Hallo,"_ sapa Hinata sopan.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah-olah ingin menaksir suasana hatinya. " _Hallo."_ ia menoleh keranjang bayi. "Bagaimana dia?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Baik dan manis sekali. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa bersikap objektif terhadapnya karena dia putriku, dan..."

"Mobilku sudah menunggu," potong Naruto.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membawamu pulang, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu memanggil taksi."

Hinata mengangkat dagunya. _Enak saja Naruto berkata begitu! Memangnya di dunia ini tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya?!_ "Jangan repot-repot. Toneri- _kun_ akan menjemputku. Dia bahkan sudah berangkat."

Wajah Naruto menjadi gelap. "Kalau begitu kedatangannya akan sia-sia, bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan ikut bersamaku, Hinata, dan aku tak mau mendengar protes apapun. Nah, bisakah kau berpakaian sekarang?"

Terpojok, Hinata mengangguk, sambil menggigit bibir. Sebaiknya ia tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto, sebab pria itu bisa menjadi musuh yang sangat berbahaya. "Tolong berbaliklah sebentar," pintanya kaku.

"Sudah terlambat untuk bersikap malu-malu kucing, bukan?" ejek Naruto, tapi dibalikkannya juga tubuhnya, dan Hinata segera mengganti bajunya dengan tangan gemetrar.

"Sudah," katanya pada Naruto.

Naruto berbalik lagi dan mengawasinya dengan mata disipitkan. Hinata menggerai rambutnya dan mulai menyisirnya. "Kau mau menggendongnya, atau aku saja?" tanya Naruto, memberi isyarat ke arah Himawari.

Teringat pada cara Naruto yang lembut ketika menangani bayi itu, Hinata tersenyum. "Kau boleh menggendongnya kalau kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Pasti aku mau. Tidak seperti..."

Para perawat datang berbondong-bondong, mengucapkan selmat jalan pada Hinata dan terima kasih pada Naruto. Rupanya Naruto bukan hanya memberi mereka coklat, sake, buah-buahan dan bunga, tapi juga sejumlah besar uang untuk mendanai ulang tahun rumah sakit ini. Dan Naruto diundang untuk hadir dalam perayaan itu sebagai tamu kehormatan!

Hinata menyaksikan Naruto dan para perawat itu berbincang-bincang dan bercanda gurau dengan akrab.

Dihatinya terbit perasaan tidak enak, yang terpaksa diakunya sebagai kecemburuan.

.

Diluar Hinata celinguk-celinguk mencari mobil hitam yang menurutnya seperti monster itu, tapi yang ada ternyata _Bantley_ hijau elegan lengkap dengan sopirnya. Hinata masuk kebangku belakang, disusul oleh Naruto yang membopong Himawari.

Dibangku belakang itu terdapat tempat duduk bayi, dan Naruto dengan hati-hati meletakan Himawari disitu, kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengamannya dengan perlahan.

Hinata agak bingung. "Mobilmu lain. Biasanya kau naik mobil hitam, kan?"

"Tidak setiap hari. Aku punya banyak mobil." _Sombongnya_

"Dan disemua mobil itu ada tempat duduk bayi?"

"Ya, kecuali yang model sport. Tempat duduk bayi itu baru kupasang minggu lalu. Demi kepraktisan."

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tampaknya Naruto serius mau mengadopsi Himawari, tapi sekarang ia sudah memutuskan akan mengurus sendiri putri kecilnya itu, dan... "Naruto...," panggilnya.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. "Sebaiknya kita jangan bicara di mobil, Hinata. Akan lebih pantas bila kau menunggu sampai kita tiba dirumah."

"Pantas?" Hinata naik darah ditegur seperti itu, ia lebih sebal lagi karena nampaknya Naruto sok berkuasa. Ia berpaling kejendela dan menatap keluar. Lebih baik begitu daripada terus-menerus tersiksa oleh kehadiran Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia harus berusaha berikap sopan tehadapp pria itu, maka ditolehkannya kembali kepalanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih kau mau mengantar kami pulang."

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Naruto, tapi nadanya terdengar sinis.

Hinata menyadari mobil itu mulai menuju ke barat daya, bukan ke arah rumahnya di Tokyo. "Kita mau kemana?" tannyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kyoto."

"Kenapa ke Kyoto?"

"Aku tinggal disana."

"Naruto... Aku mau pulang."

"Itu harus kita diskusikan lagi. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Naruto bersikap sangat tegas dan terus membungkap sepanjang perjalanan. Akhirnya mobil berhenti disebuah rumah besar berhalaman luas dan mereka berdua turun. Hinata membuntuti Naruto sembari memperhatikan taman bunga disekitarnya. Taman itu sangat cantik dan harum, penuh dengan bunga-bunga kesukaannya? Sejenak terlintas dalam pikirannya, apakah Naruto merawat semua ini sendirian atau ia membayar tukang kebun? Tapi kalaupun ia menggaji tukang kebun, pastilah ia juga mempunyai adil dalam penataan taman bergaya pedesaan ditengah-tengah kota ini, bukan? Betapa ironis bahwa begitu sedikit yang diketahuinya tentang kehidupan ayah dari putrinya ini!

saat mereka masuk kedalam, Hinata langsung terpaku melihat kereta bayi mewah yang diletakan didepan.

Panik. Ia segera mengejar Naruto. "Apa-apaan ini, Naruto? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Dan mengapa perlengkapan-perlengkapan bayi ini bisa ada disini?"

Naruto tersenyum dingin. "Aku membawa Himawari kesini sebab dirumahmu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa baginya. Tak ada sehelai pakaian pun, atau bahkan buaian untuk tempat tidurnya. Tapi itu tidak mengherankan, mengingat kau berencana memberikannya pada orang lain sesegera..."

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya, Hinata menangkap lenggan Naruto. "Aku ingin menjelaskan..."

"Terus terang, aku tidak tertarik pada penjelasanmu, tapi aku akan memberimu kesempatan bicara. Setelah kita mengurus keperluan Himawari. Bagaimanapun juga, dia yang paling penting," kata Naruto dengan tatapan menyindir. Hinata dihujam perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat menilai perbuatannya dari sudut pandang Naruto. _Ibu macam apa aku ini?_

Diruang tamu Hinata mendpatkan kejutan lain. Seorang gadis yang terlihat berusia sama dengannya, dengan rambut pirang dan wajah penuh senyum menyambut mereka.

Gadis itu mengenakan seragam hitam-putih yang mengingatkan Hinata pada sesuatu, tapi ia tak ingat persis apa itu.

" _Hallo_ , Ino- _Chan_ ," senyum Naruto. "Kami membawa pulang sikecil, dan ini _kaa-san_ nya, Hinata Hyuuga."

 _Chan_! Hinata mulai dijalari rasa takut. Ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini Ino Yamanaka," kata Naruto datar. "Pengasuh Himawari."

 _Pengasuh Himawari!_

"Senang bertemu dengan anda," kata Ino mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, namun tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto. Sorot matanya yang penuh pujaan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Hinata.

Hati Hinata seketika terasa ngilu. Bisa-bisanya Naruto memperkerjakan pengasuh bayi tanpa berunding dulu dengannya! "Apakah kau baru pertama ini mengasuh bayi, Ino- _san_?" tannyanya memancing.

Mata Ino berkilat-kilat, dadanya membusung. "Oh, tidak. Saya bekerja pada salah satu anggota kerajaan sebelum tuan Uzumaki menawari saya pekerjaan ini."

"Begitu." Hinata merasa seluruh dunianya tiba-tiba berguncang. Dan ia tak bisa lagi mengatur hidupnya sendiri.  
"Aku ingin bicara dengamu, Naruto. Secara pribadi," tambahnya blak-blakan. "Himawari sudah kususui, Ino- _san_... kau boleh memandikannya, setelah itu, biar aku saja yang menidurkannya."

Ino mengambil Himawari dari gendongan Naruto, dan Hinata tak dapat mencela caranya memegang putri kecilnya itu. Tapi perkataan Ino kembali membuat Hinata dirambati rasa takut yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "Oh, anda tak perlu kuatir, Nona Hyuuga. Saya lebih suka mengikuti jadwal saya sendiri, bila anda tida keberatan, _Nanny lebih tahu..._ bukan begitu, Hima- _chan_?"

Hinata membiarkan pengasuh itu pergi. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus diluruskan, dan begitu Ino serta Himawari menghilang dari pandangannya, ia langsung menghadapi Naruto. "Kau dapat dari mana pengasuh bayi itu?"

"Ia bekerja pada temanku selama beberapa tahun ini. Rekomendasinya sangat baik."

 _Apa yang dimaksud Naruto anggota kerajaan yang itu?_ Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

"Dia kapabel," lanjut Naruto. "Orangnya tegas namun tetap ramah, dan metode membesarkan anaknya sejalan denganku."

Naruto telah memikirkan semuanya, pikir Hinata dengan kecut. Dan mengatur segalanya sampai kedetail-detailnya. "Metode seperti apa yang kaumaksud?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Jam makan yang teratur, jam tidur yang teratur... pokoknya, Himawari akan ditangani dengan disiplin dan dengan kasih sayang secukupnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Berapa pembatu lagi yang ada disini?" tanya Hinata membayangkan sekompi pelayan tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Hanya tukang kebun dan pembersih rumah, lalu mrs. Aoyama yang memasak—tapi tentu saja aku menggunakan jasa ketering bila mengadakan pesta. Kenapa kau bertanya, Hinata? Ini tak ada urusannya denganmu, bukan? Maksudku, kau kan tak punya rencana untuk tinggal disini."

Kepala Hinata berdenyut-denyut. Ruangan terasa seperti berputar-putar. "Bisakah kita bicara sekarang?" tanyanya dengan putus asa.

"Tentu."

"Apakah menurutmu kau tak perlu menanyakan pendapatku, sebelum memutuskan sesuatu yang begitu penting seperti mempekerjakan pengasuh bayi?"

"Terus terang, kupikir kau sama sekali tak peduli," sahut Naruto dengan sarkastis.

" _Well,_ aku... aku peduli," kata Hinata tergagap. Cepat-cepat dipejamkannya matanya supaya Naruto tidak melihat air matanya yang mengembang.

Air mata itu mungkin datap disembunyikannya, namun getar suaranya tertangkap oleh Naruto. Pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, kemudia berkata dengan agak lembut, "Kau pucat sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat dulu sebelum bicara." Ia menunjuk kesofa. "Kau mau minum anggur?"

Tawaran itu sangat menggiurkan, tapi selama masa kehamilannya, ia telah membiasakan diri untuk tidak minum minuman berarkohol serta merokok. Walaupun dia memang bukan perokok tapi sebisa mungkin ia bahkan menghindari para perokok.

"Aku mau, tapi apa boleh? Mengingat aku sedang menyusui Himawari?"

Naruto nampak heran melihat kehati-hatiannya. Senyumnya merekah, tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu sudah lenyap. "Kurasa segelas saja tak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan."

Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian, membawa sebotol anggur dan dua Gelas kristal. Hinata diam-diam mencuri pandang ketika Naruto sedang membuka botol minuman itu.

Naruto kelihatan sangat tegang, wajahnya serius dan suram. Hinata ingat bagaimana berbedanya wajah itu di malam yang mengesankan itu, ketika Naruto mengungkapkan betapa cantiknya dia. Tapi dia sendiri menanggapi pujiannya dengan dingin dan tajam, semata-mata untuk melindungi diri.

Memang, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, ia terus membangun dinding sebagai benteng perlindungan agar ia jangan sampai terluka oleh Naruto. ia sengaja bersikap sedemikian rupa supaya Naruto memandang rendah dirinya—dan itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Tapi kali ini tidak boleh begitu. Ia harus berhasil meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia mencintai Himawari dan cukup pantas untuk merawat anaknya itu.

"Ini." Lamunannya diputuskan oleh Naruto yang menyodorkan segelas anggur merah dan mempersilakannya duduk di sofa. Hinata duduk di pinggir sofa itu, tapi Naruto tetap berdiri.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku berniat menghubungi pengacaraku, dan sekarang itu sudah kulakukan. Mereka..." Hinata menggigil mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tangannya bergetar hebat sehingga gelas anggur itu terpaksa diletakkannya

"Tunggu, Naruto. sebelum kau bicara tentang pengacara, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku telah pertimbangkan lagi masalah ini... dan... intinya adalah bahwa situasinya telah berubah, atau tepatnya—aku yang berubah. Aku tak mau Himawari diadopsi oleh siapa pun."

Sejenak Naruto tak memberi respon. Ia hanya meneguk minumannya sambil menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. "Dan apa yang menyebabkan perubahan ini terjadi?" tanyanya akhimya. "Apakah itu hanya akal-akalanmu supaya Himawari tidak jatuh ke tangku?"

 _Masa Naruto tidak tahu? Bukankah ia juga telah merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap itu saat menggendong bayi mereka?_

"Aku... aku tak pernah mengira akan memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadapnya. Otakku pasti sedang kacau ketika berpikir bahwa aku sanggup berpisah dengannya."

"Dan apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan Himawari?"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Toneri-kun, menanyakan kalau-kalau aku bisa bekerja paro waktu."

"Kalau dia tidak setuju."

"Aku sangat berharap dia akan setuju, tapi kalau tidak... yah, aku akan mencari jalan lain. Lagipula aku masih muda... mudah menyesuaikan diri... dan aku juga cukup punya otak. Aku sanggup mengerjakan apa saja untuk menghidupi kami berdua. Memang tidak mudah, tapi aku akan menghadapinya."

"Bukankah skenario seperti ini yang justru tak kausuka tentang orangtua tungga?"

Hinata menelan ludah. "Memang. Barangkali kau bisa mengerti bahwa keputusanku dulu

 _Justru_ demi Himawari. Secara finansial cara ini lebih sukar, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Sekarang setelah Himawari lahir, aku tak bisa melepaskannya."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk, seakan sedang menimbang-nimbang. "Bagaiman dengan aku?"

Hinata langsung memahami maksudnya, "Oh. aku tidak berniat menghalangi-halangi hubunganmu dengan Himawari," katanya cepat.

"Kau sangat murah hati." sambut Naruto sinis.

"Dan hubungan macam apa yang kaumaksudkan?"

"Tentu, hubungan yang biasa. Seperti umumnya yang teriadi di antara ayah dan anak yang tidak tinggal serumah."

"Maksudmu, kami cuma akan bertemu dua minggu sekali? Lalu beberapa minggu di musim panas?"

"Aku bersedia memberimu waktu lebih banyak dari itu"

" _Well_ , aku yang _tidak_ bersedia menerima kemurahan hati yang kau anugerahkan padaku! Kalau kau menjalankan rencanamu semula. aku—seperti sudah kukatakan padamu—dengan senang hati akan mengadopsinya sendiri."

"Tapi sekarang rencana itu sudah kubatalkan, kan?"

"Memang, dan aku tidak cukup keji untuk memisahkan seorang bayi dari ibunya. Di lain pihak, aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk menjadi ayah paro waktu. Karena itu kita hanya punya satu pilihan."

"Apa?"

"Memberi Himawari orangtua yang lengkap."

Dahi Hinata mengerut dalam. "Tapi bagaimana...?"

"Hanya ada satu jalan," kata Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Kau menikah denganku."

Hinata melongo. "Kau pasti tidak serius?"

Naruto meraih botol minuman dan mengisi gelasnya lagi, lalu ia duduk di sofa di samping Hinata, Dengan tenang disesapnya anggurnya dan dipandanginya Hinata. "Oh, tapi kau keliru, Hinata," la tersenyum. "Aku serius. Sangat serius."

"Tapi... sekarang ini pria-pria tak perlu menikah untuk alasan itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi terkadang, mungkin mereka _harus_. Khususnya dalam kasus kita. Soal orangtua saja, misalnya, coba kaupikirkan. Bayangkan betapa terlukanya mereka kalau tahu kita punya anak namun tidak menikah. Kau mungkin bisa saja membohongi ibumu lagi, tapi..."

"Aku...," sela Hinata, tapi Naruto tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Aku tidak mau menutup-nutupi keberadaan Himawari. Dan jelas aku tidak sudi menjadi ayah paro waktu seperti yang kau usulkan. Aku ingin terlibat dalam kehidupannya. Aku ingin hidup Himawari mantap—secara emosional _maupun_ finansial—dan aku bisa memberikan itu padanya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Kau sepertinya lupa bahwa di antara kita ada rasa antipati dan ketidakpercayaan. Apakah menurutmu situasi begini baik untuk perkembangan Himawari?"

Mata Naruto berkilau-kilat. "Itu tergantung pada cara kita _mendirikan_ pernikahan ini."

 _Laki-laki ini benar-benar keterlaluan!_ "Maksudmu, seperti mendirikan perusahaan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Lembaga apa pun akan lebih berhasil bila mempunyai kerangka dasar—meskipun tentu saja kerangka itu tidak seratus persen sempurna."

" Dan _kerangka_ apa yang kaurencanakan untuk pernikahan kita?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Kau sepenuhnya bebas walau sudah menjadi istriku. Kau boleh bekerja kembali dan aku akan menyediakan pengasuh bayi serta pembantu-pembantu lainnya."

"Aku ingin kau berperan sebagai istriku dan mendampingiku di depan umum. Kau akan menjadi nyonya rumah di pesta-pesta yang kuadakan, dan kau harus ikut bila aku bepergian. Tapi kita bisa mengatur jadwalnya sehingga tidak bentrok dengan tugas-tugasmu di kantor. Yang terpenting adalah, aku ingin menjadi _ayah penuh waktu_ , dan itu hanya bisa dicapai dengan pernikahan."

Ada satu bagian yang tidak disinggung-singgung oleh Naruto. Hinata menguatkan hati dan bertanya, "Cuma itu?"

 _"Itu?"_ Naruto tersenyum kejam, seakan-akan bisa menduga dengan tepat jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu persis apa yang kumaksud!" tukas Hinata dengan getir. Warna merah meronai pipinya yang pucat.

"Benarkah?" gumam Naruto, bergeser lebih dekat dan menyelusuri alis Hinata yang rapih dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Ya," sahut Hinata dengan gemetar, berharap Naruto berhenti menyentuhnya—tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

"Alismu bagus sekali, Hinata," guman Naruto, mengikuti lekuk-liku bulu dahi itu seakan sedang melukisnya.

"Begitu rapi dan indah... hampir seindah bibirmu yang sedang menunggu dikecup. Iya, kan, Hinata?"

Hinata tak sanggup melawan godaan itu. Tubuhnya yang celaka sudah menyerah pada Naruto meskipun otaknya mengatakan tidak. Hinata mendesah keras ketika bibir Naruto melumat bibirnyandan tangannya meremas-remas payudaranya.

"Sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng. Mana mungkin dia merasa sakit saat berada dalam pelukan Naruto?

"Oh, tidak."

"Kau suka?" bisik Naruto. "Haruskah aku melakukannya lagi?"

"Ya."

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya, _Ya!"_ desah Hinata. Nanti mungkin dia akan menyesal, tapi sekarang dia berada di bawah perintah manis yang sepertinya didesakkan Naruto ke tubuhnya. Dan ia juga tidak sanggup menentang perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap di dalam hatinya.

Ya, ia sudah mencintai Naruto sejak pria itu pertama kali menciumnya. Dan bagaimanapun ia berusaha, cinta itu tak pernah padam, lebih-lebih setelah ia memadu cinta dengan Naruto dan melahirkan putri kecilnya. Kini gelora yang luar biasa menyeretnya, menarik-nariknya untuk mencicipi kenikmatan itu lagi

"Sentuhlah aku, Hinata," pinta Naruto sambil menyurukkan kepala ke dadanya. "Sentuhlah aku."

Suaranya yang begitu memelas semakin membangkitkan hasrat Hinata, la berkuasa atas tubuh Naruto. Ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk mencabut topeng Naruto yang dingin dan membuat pria itu penuh damba.

.

"Jangan di sini," bisik Naruto. "Ayo kita ke kamar. Ino mungkin..."

Nama asing itu menembus kesadaran Hinata, membuatnya menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan duduk diujung sofa dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia merasa sangat malu, dan tidak berani memandangi Naruto sebelum berhasil merenam gairahnya.

Dengan rikuh dikancingkannya blusenya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Nada geli itu membuat darah Hinata mendidih. Laki-laki lain pasti akan marah dan bikannya geli, bila permainan asmara mereka dihentikan secara mendadak begini. Ia sendiri merasa begitu marah dan kecewa sehingga serasa tubuhnya merasa sakit. Tapi Naruto tenang-tenang saja dan bahkan geli! Hinata meneruskan pekerjaannya tampa menyahut.

"Nah," guman Naruto. "Tadi kita sedang bicara apa? Tolong ingatkan aku."

"Jangan konyol, Naruto!" Bentaknya, merasa sebal karna sikap Naruto.

Naruto menepuk dahi dan pura-pura berpikir keras. "Oh ya! Aku ingat! Kita sedang memperdebatkan masalah _itu. Itu_ maksudnya urusan tempat tidur, kan? Kau ingin tahu apakah aku akan menuntutmu untuk menemaniku ditempat tidur. _Well,_ kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas. Kau baru saja menyaksikannya sendiri."

Hinata sangat ingin menampar Naruto saat ini juga, tapi tidak pada tempatnya bila ia bersikap seperti perawan desa yang tersinggung. Lihat saja responnya sendiri! Meskipun demikian, Naruto tak berhak berbicara dengan nada seakan-akan ia... ia...

"Jangan bicara padaku seakan-akan aku ini pelacur, Naruto. Aku takkan membiarkannya."

Naruto tertawa pahit. "Masa? Kukira kau bersedia melakukan apa saja, dan rela diperlakukan seperti apa saja, asal harganya cocok, bukan?"

Hinata menghela napas. Kalau saja dulu ia tidak ceroboh begitu... "Kau sedang bicara tentang uang yang kau berikan padaku agar aku menjauhi Menma, bukan?"

"Seingatku cuma sekali itu aku menawarimu uang. Dan kurasa jumlahnya tidak sedikit loh."

Tawa Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangannya. "Kalau saja kau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa aku mau menerima uang itu, Naruto!"

"Oh, aku memang ingin tahu. Coba katakan padaku."

"Sampai kiamatpun kau tak akan pernah percaya!"

"Coba saja!" Pancing Naruto lagi.

Hinata menggeleng. Posisinya sudah terjepit, apalagi kalau Naruto sampai tahu bahwa ia mencintainya. Naruto mungkin takkan pernah memaafkannya soal Himawari, dan cintanya itu bisa menjadi senjata pamungkas bagi Naruto bila ingin membalas dendam padanya.

"Jadi masalah nafkah batin itu belum kita bereskan," Naruto melanjutkan. "Perlu kutegaskan padamu, Hinata, itu sepenuhnya tergantung padamu. Sudah tentu aku tak akan memaksamu." Tapi dengan nada suaranya yang mengejek seolah-olah mengatakan, _tanpa dipaksapun kau pasti mau!_ "Secara pribadi, aku tentu saja menginginkan pernikahan yang lengkap."

M.O.D.U.S...

Hati Hinata semakin pilu. Tak mungkin pernikahan mereka akan lengkap tanpa adanya cinta—setidaknya—tidaknya, tidak dari pihak Naruto. Dan apakah harga dirinya tidak akan semakin tercabik-cabik bila menyetujui pernikahan itu? Bagi Naruto, dirinya hanyalah sesosok tubuh molek yang dapat membangkitkan nafsunya. Tapi untuk berapa lama?

"Tapi," Naruto masih bicara, "Aku bisa mengerti bila kau menganggap tidur seranjang denganku memuakan. Yah, barangkali saja kau membutuhkan _variasi_ dalam kehidupan seksmu, Hinata, jangan kau jadikan aku ban serep. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbagi. Kau boleh mencari kepuasan diluar, tapi hati-hati, jangan mencolok. Aku tak mau Himawari diejek oleh teman-teman sekolahnya karna ibunya seorang pelacur." _Brengsek._

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Naruto benar-benar memandang rendah dirinya!

"Apa jawabanmu, sayang?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada menghina.

Hinata mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh. "Maksudmu, atas tawaranmu yang manis itu?"

"Benar," jawab Naruto pura-pura serius.

"Bagiku itu lebih mengerikan daripada api neraka."

"Tapi itu tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya, bukan?"

"Dan selain sandiwara pernikahan ini, apa pilihan lainnya?" Tanya Hinata memutar-mutar tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum keji. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Atau setidaknya—pilihan yang menguntungkan bagimu. Jika kau menolak tawaranku, kita akan bertemu di pengadilan, dan mulai pertempuran tentang siapa yang berhak mengasuh Himawari. _Biayanya_ ," ia menekankan, "Pasti tidak sedikit. Kau mampu membayarnya, Hinata?"

Laki-laki itu tahu bahwa ia tidak mampu. Ia telah terpojok dan Naruto jelas menyadarinya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata menyala-nyala.

 _Suatu hari._ sumpahnya, _aku akan membuat Naruto menyesali perbuatannya ini!_

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

 _Maaf Sasukenya diganti jadi Toneri ggp yah ^^ biar lebih gimana gitu._

 _Terimakasih buat yang udah sabar nunggu fic ini. Dan mohon maaf atas ketidak puasan kalian._

* * *

Semuanya dimulai ketika aku yang baru menyelesaikan pendidikan SMAku, menyepelekan yang namannya kehidup hanya dengan bermodalkan huruhara tanpa memperdulikan masa depan.

Kehidupanku berubah drastis ketika aku kehilangan sosok paling berharga dalam hidupku, ibu. Sosok wanita pertama dan satu-satunya yang selalu mengisi hatiku sampai kapanpun juga. penyesalan, ya. Hanya penyesalan yang kurasakan kala itu, bahkan dijaman moderen ini istilah _penyesalan selalu datang belakangan_ masih berlaku pada diriku. _anak macam apa aku ini?_

 _Bahkan untuk membuat bahagia ibuku saja aku tidak becus._ Tiga tahun berlalu setelah kepergian ibunda tersayang untuk selamanya masih saja membuatku enggan menjalani hidupku dengan sepenuh hati. _"hidup segan. Mati tak mau."_ Sepertinya itu kata yang paling cocok menggambarkan diriku.

Dewasa sebelum waktunya, itulah yang dituntut selalu orang-orang terdekatku, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari ada satu orang lagi yang harus kubahagiakan selain ibu, ayah. Dialah salah satu sosok yang ikut mengisi ruang kosong dihatiku setelah ibuku.

Bermodalkan misi _'bahagiakan ayah. Buat beliau tersenyum dan bangga padamu._ ' Aku mulai menata kembali hidupku. Masih bermodalkan ijazah SMA aku memutuskan mencari kerja untuk memenuhi misi itu, tapi ketika diriku yang tidak berguna ini mencoba menata kembali kebahagian untuk ayahku tercinta, tuhan berkata lain, beliau juga ikut pergi meninggalkanku, menyusul ibuku yang sudah lebih dulu pergi menghadap yang maha kuasa.

Kamis, 08.35pm 2016. aku akan selalu mengingat hari dan jam itu, bahkan suasana saat sepulang teraweh pertama yang kebetulang tidak bisa aku jalankan, dalam pelukanku dan jemari tanganku yang terus menggengganya bahkan saat beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kehilangan arah? Ya aku akui, untuk kedua kalinya aku kehilangan yang namanya semangat hidup.

Tersenyum? Aku selalu tersenyum. bahkan ketika aku ingin menangis dan menjerit sekeras mungkin, aku akan tetap tersenyum.

 _Aku tersenyum bukan berarti aku bahagia_. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin membahagiakan orang-orang disekitarku. Teman dan sisa keluarga yang aku miliki saat ini. Senyum ini untuk kalian.

Percayalah saat tuhan mengambil orang yang kau sayangi dari sisimu untuk selamanya, itu berarti rasa syang tuhan biribu-ribu kali lipat lebih banyak dari sayngmu sepadanya, percayalah saat tuhan mengambil orang yang kau cintai, tuhan akan menggantikannya dengan orang yang lebih mencintaimudan lebih menyayangimu. Beribu cara tuhan memberi kebahagiaan, beribu cara pula tuhan mengambilnya dan menggantikannya dengan yang lebih baik.

Rasa cinta tuhan lebih besar kepada ibu dan ayahku, tuhan pasti sangat merindukan mereka, jadi tuhan menjemput ibu dan ayak pulang lebih cepat.

-Angel by B-mail1896

Dan akan tiba saatnya ketika Yang Maha Kuasa juga menjemput diriku dikemudian hari, besok, lusa, taun depan.. atau mungkin saat ini juga. Siapa yang tau?

Jalani hari ini seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian bersama orang yang kalian cintai.

.

.

.

Maaf atas sikap bodohku selama ini. Dan maaf juga karna kalian harus mendengarkan curahan hati seorang Happy. _kek judul sinetron._

Selamat hari raya idul fitri, minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. _Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?_

 _Sampai jumpa minggu depan, dan kali ini happy akan menyelesaikannya ^^_

 _Tetap tersenyum minna. ^.^_


	9. Chapter 9

Part Time Father

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama/Romanc/Hurt/Comfort

M

WARNING

AU,ACC,TYPOS,REMAKE,Etc

(FF ini Remake dari sebuah Novel Herlequin dengan judul yang sama karangan Sharon Kendrick)

* * *

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Oh, Hinata, Sayang," kata Mrs. Hikari dengan penuh haru. "Kau cantik sekali!"

"Masa?" Hinata menatap cermin panjang dikamar ibunya, dan melihat bayangan sosok asing bergaun pengantin.

"Mmm... luar biasa. _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajah Naruto bila ia melihatmu nanti!"

 _Aku bisa,_ pikir Hinata dengan muram. Setiap kali Naruto memandangnya, yang terlihat diwajah pria itu hanya hawa nafsu—Atau—kebencian. Hinata terkadang merasa, ekspresi terakhir itu lebih baik, sebab setidakaknya itu berarti, Naruto bereaksi terhadapnya dengan akal sehatnya, bukan hanya dengan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama tujuh hari hidup bersama Naruto—istilah ini mungkin kurang tepat sebab nyatanya mereka hanya tinggal serumah tapi hidup sendiri-sendiri—Hinata hampir-hampir tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Laki-laki itu menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di kantor. Di pagi hari ia menimang-nimang Himawari saat Hinata masih tidur, dan ketika larut malam ia pulang, Hinata juga sudah masuk ke kamar. Tapi setidaknya—Hinata sedikit menghibur diri—dengan demikian mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk bertengkar.

Jadi sepanjang hari Hinata hanya berdua dengan putri kecilnya, ditemani Ino yang malah menambahi keresahannya. Pengasuh itu menggerogoti rasa percaya dirinya, dengan terus-menerus mencela caranya mengurus Himawari.

Dengan wajah polos, pengasuh itu akan menegur manis, "Oh, _jangan,_ Miss Hyuga... " ia tak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengingatkan Hinata atas status lajangnya "Kita _tak boleh_ _menyusui_ si bayi setiap kali dia menangis. Bayi akan mulai mengatur kita dan itu tak baik baginya. Jadwal ketat—itu yang diperlukan bayi. Nah bagaimana kalau anda beristirahat saja, sementara saya memandikan Himawari?"

Seandainya ia mempunyai cukup energi, Hinata pasti sudah menjerit. Tapi saat ini tenaganya sudah terkuras habis oleh Himawari yang setiap malam terbangun hingga beberapa kali. Menurut Ino, ini juga salah Hinata yang tidak _cukup tegas_ menangani Himawari.

Punya pengasuh sih memang enak, pikir Hinata pada suatu malam, ketika ia dengan tertahih-tatih memasuki kamar putri kecilnya itu. Sayangnya, mereka tak mau turun tangan kalau si bayi terbangun ditengah malam buta, sementara kita sendiri kecapean dan ingin segera tidur. Hinata berusaha menebus kekurangan tidurnya pada siang hari, namun otaknya yang aktif seakan tidak mau diajak kompromi. Seribu satu pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam benaknya, membuatnya sulit tidur. _Bena_ _r_ _kah Naruto ada dikantor hingga larut malam begitu? Kalau tidak dikantor, kemana ia pergi? Apakah Naruto sengaja menghindarinya karena ia menolak tawarannya untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rasain si Ino, rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Dia tak bisa lagi mengejekku sebab hari ini aku menikah dengan Naruto. Pernikahannya cukup mewah pula.

Hinata tadinya mengusulkan agar mereka menikah dikantor catatan sipil di kota Tokyo saja. Ucapara singkat itu rasanya cocok untuk mereka, mengingat mereka sudah punya anak dan menikah semata-mata demi anak itu.

"Dan saksi-saksinya akan kau pungut dijalan, ya?" Kata Naruto berang. "Untuk semakin merendahkan pernikahan kita!"

Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin memberikan pengertian kepada Naruto. "Masalahnya kita berdua menikah bukan atas dasar mau sama mau, bukan?"

Wajah tampan itu langsung mengerut aneh. "Benar, Hinata. tentu saja kau benar."

Namun kemudia Naruto berargumen bahwa karena Hinata telah merahasiakan kehamilannya dari ibunya, sudah selayaknya bahwa sekarang sang ibu dilibatkan dalam pernikahan mereka. "Dan aku tahu _Kaa-san_ ku pasti ingin menyaksikan pernikahan kita. Juga adikku dan Matsuri."

Hinata tertegun. "Baiklah," akhirnya ia mengalah.

"Jadi kau akan menikah di dekat Konoha?"

"Di Konoha tepatnya."

"Tapi kantor catatan sipil terdekat ada di..."

"Aku tak mau menikah dikantor catatan sipil, Hinata," sergah Naruto. "Aku ingin kita menikah di gereja. Gereja di Konoha." Melihat ekspresi Hinata, Naruto buru-buru menambahkan, "Demi Himawari."

Tentu saja. Naruto akan melakukan apapun demi putri kecilnya itu. _Andai saja_... Hinata cepat-cepat mengusir pikirannya itu. Tak ada gunanya ia berandai-andai, sebab ia yakain betul semua angan-angannya tak akan pernah terwujud.

.

 **.**

.

Hinata mengamati bayangannya dicermin. Ia telah tegas-tegas menolak untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih—malu kan kalau ia berpura-pura tampil sebagai gadis suci sementara dipelukannya ada bayi mungil berusia dua minggu—namun ibunya berhasil membujuknya untuk memilih warna krem. Warna itu ternyata cocok untuknya dan membuatnya tampak lebih segar.

Gaunnya berpotongan sederhana dengan belahan yang tidak terlalu lebar dan berlengan pendek serta dengan panjang persis dibawah lutut. Hinata memakai sepatu serta hiasan rambut yang berwarna krem juga.

Hinata menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan membiarkan rambut indigo itu jatuh dalam gelombang-gelombang yang sangat menarik.

"Kau kelihatan sangat cantik," komentar ibunya. "Dan lugu."

"Mana mungkin," sahut Hinata tak acuh. "Aku kan sudah punya Himawari."

"Harta mungil kita!" Kata Mrs. Hikari membela cucunya. "Dan jangan pusingkan soal itu. Di zaman modern ini, hampir setiap pasangan punya anak dulu baru menikah. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan kalian terhadap satu sama lain."

Hinata berhenti mengoleskan lipstik ke bibirnya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan ibunya memiliki bayangan-bayangan yang keliru tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak bisa. " _Kaa-san,_ mengenai aku dan Naruto..."

" _Kaa-san_ sungguh beruntung," kata ibunya dengan penuh sukacita. "Mendapatkan menantu seperti dia. _Kaa-san_ benar-benar menyukainya." Mata ibunya berbinar-binar. "Dan sejak lama _kaa-san_ sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang istimewa diantara kalian berdua. Mrs. Kushina juga melihat itu. Lebih-lebih setelah pesta dirumah mereka. Itulah sebabnya _kaa-san_ meminta Naruto dan mencari tahu, kenapa lama sekali kau tidak menengok _kaa-san_ muini. Tentu saja, _kaa-san_ bukannya tidak terkejut ketika tahu kau ternyata hamil, tapi... syukurlah semuanya berakhir dengan baik."

Hinata menyadari bahwa ia tak akan tega menghancurkan bayangan ibunya mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Ibunya memasangkan hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari mutiara. "Kalian tidak akan pergi berbulan madu?"

"Tidak. Aku masih menyusui Himawari, dan..." _bulan madu bagi pasangan yang tidak saling mencintai hanya akan menjadi lelucon konyol._

"Tidak apa-apa," potong ibunya. "Kalian beruntung, akan pulang kerumah yang seindah itu. Banyak pasangan yang malah belum memiliki rumah. Kalian bisa pergi lain kali. Oh, kalau saja _Tou-_ sanmu masih hidup dan menyaksikan kebahagiaanmu ini..." la mengusap airmatanya dengan saputangan berenda, kemudian. tidak membiarkan dirinya terbawa emosi, ia buru-buru menegakkan pundaknya.

"Ayo cepat, Hinata... kau tak mau terlambat untuk upacara pernikahanmu sendiri, kan!"

Untuk meringankan suasana hati ibunya, dan untuk meyakinkannya bahwa semua beres. Hinata mencoba bergurau,

"Tapi mempelai wanita memang di harapkan datang terlambat, kan, _Kaa-san_!"

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan kaki ke gereja, karena jaraknya cukup dekat. Hinata masih tersenyum menanggapi sesuatu yang dikatakan ibunya, ketika ia sampai di gereja dan melihat Naruto menunggunya di depan altar. Hatinya melonjak diluapi rasa cinta. Naruto memilih Menma sebagai _best man_ -nya dan adiknya itu bersedia. Matsuri yang telah menjadi istri Menma pun ternyata tidak keberatan. Dengung percakapan di gereja kecil itu mereda ketika Hinata muncul di ambang pintu. Naruto berpaling dan menatapnya. Hinata melihat pria itu tampak semakin gagah dalam setelan jas resminya. Dibarisan paling depan, duduk Mrs. Kushina yang menggendong Himawari. Hari ini bayi itu didandani dengan sangat cantik, dalam gaun putih berenda-renda yang khusus dibelikan ayahnya saat di Paris. Hinata nyaris tak dapat menahan air matanya ketika ibunya menggandengnya menuju altar dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Perasaannya semakin mengharu biru ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan pria itu, dan melihat kepala mungil Himawari yang tersembul dari balik topinya.

Naruto meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, namun gerakan ini malah membuat bendungan airmatanya bobol. Naruto mengeluarkan saputangannya dari saku depan jasnya dan mengusap bulir-bulir air matanya. Ia menunduk dan berbisik, "Kau kelihatan cantik, sangat cantik."

Caranya mengatakan itu begitu menyentuh, sehingga Hinata terus mengingatnya selama upacara berlangsung. Setelah itu mereka keluar ke halaman. disambut oleh tebaran _confetti_. Hinata sempat mendengar komentar beberapa penduduk desa yang datang untuk menyaksikan upacara itu.

"Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Hormon," temannya menjawab.

"Dia baru saja melahirkan."

"Aku sih nggak bakal nangis, kalau pengantin prianya secakep itu!"

Ketegangan Hinata sudah agak berkurang. dan mendengar komentar itu, ia merasa sangat geli. Ia tertawa cekikikan. Naruto memandangnya dengan senang.

"Bagus! Begitu lebih baik. Siap untuk menghadapi resepsinya?"

"Tidak juga." Hinata lebih suka kalau mereka bisa segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke rumah. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir-pikir lagi. mungkin justru lebih baik bahwa mereka tidak langsung pulang. Saat ini ia merasa begitu rapuh dan rentan. sehingga entah apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakannya bila ia tinggal berdua saja dengan Naruto. _Suaminya_.

Jadi mereka memutuskan pergi ke kediaman Uzumaki dan Hinata dengan patuh menyantap hidangan-hidangan lezat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mrs. Kushina. Saat duduk di sisi Naruto yang menggendong bayinya, Hinata merasa dirinya seperti di awang-awang, dan ini bukan karena _sampanye_ yang diminumnya. Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya di gereja tadi, ketika Naruto mengusap air mata di pipinya. Ia tadi berpikir... _berpikir... apa?_ Bahwa setitik perhatian dan rasa sayang tampak di wajah Naruto ketika ia melakukan itu? Tidakkah cuma imajinasinya bahwa gerakan itu diwarnai dengan kelembutan?

Tapi suara Naruto tetap lembut ketika ia bertanya padanya sambil tersenyum. setelah semua kata sambutan selesai diucapkan, "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

 _Pulang_. Hati Hinata trenyuh mendengar kata yang sangat dalam artinya itu. Ia mengangguk dengan tenggorokan tercekat. "Lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu."

"Jangan." Mata Naruto berbinar, pandangannya mengelus elus dada Hinata yang penuh di balik gaun sutranya. "Aku suka itu."

Muka Hinata memerah seperti anak gadis berumur delapan tahun. Gila, _gila_ , begitu mudahnya ia terpengaruh oleh pujian kecil seperti itu. Mencari bahan pembicaraan yang aman, Hinata buru-buru berkata, "Hima tidak rewel ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Menurutku, dia bayi paling manis di dunia. Tapi tentu saja aku berkata begitu karena dia putriku. Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau juga tak bisa bersikap objektif terhadapnya, kan? Ayo, kita berpamitan, dan aku akan memasukkannya ke mobil."

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah dalam perjalanan. Himawari tertidur nyenyak tempat di bangku belakang. Naruto menyetir sementara Hinata duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto menoleh sekilas. "Nah, urusan ini beres. Tidak terlalu susah, kan?"

"Tidak." Hinata diam-diam mencuri pandang.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau menyelamatkanku di gereja tadi."

Gigi Naruto yang putih berkilat cemerlang ketika ia tersenyum. "Menyelamatkan anak dara yang sedang dalam kesulitan adalah hobiku."

"Bukan anak dara lagi," kata Hinata dengan masam.

"Memang." Naruto terdiam. Lalu katanya dengan nada agak getir, "Tapi waktu itu kau masih gadis,"

Hinata mengira dia salah dengar. " _Apa_ _?"_ bisiknya tak percaya.

"Aku yang pertama, kan? Ketika kita berhubungan intim, kau masih gadis."

"Maksudmu, kau tahu.., dari awal?"

"Tidak dari awal." Bibir yang keras itu mengerut

"Belakangan baru aku sadar..."

"Naruto... kau tak perlu..."

"Tapi aku _harus_ ," katanya dengan pahit. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Apakah itu akan menimbumbulkan perbedaan?"

Naruto mematapnya dengan tajam. "Bukan kebiasaanku untuk merayu para perawan. Tapi aku pasti akan lebih hati-hati soal kontrasepsi bila sejak awal aku tahu."

Ini menyakitkan hati Hinata. Ini kan sama dengan mengatakan bahwa _mereka tidak akan bera_ _da_ _di sini bila sejak semula ia memberitahu_ _Naruto_. Naruto menyesali pernikahan mereka, padahal di gereja tadi Hinata mendapat kesan sebaliknya? Pasti itu cuma angan-angannya sendiri. _bodoh. aku memang bodoh._ Hinata menutup matanya dan berusaha menabahkan hati.

"Tapi malam itu, bahkan setelah kau tahu aku masih gadis, kau tetap beranggapan bahwa aku memakai kontrasepsi" ia memancing. "Setidaknya, itu yang kaukatakan padaku waktu itu."

Pegangan Naruto pada kemudi mengencang.

"Aku beranggapan bahwa kau akan berterus terang bila kau ternyata tidak memakai apa-apa. Atau setidaknya, kau akan menghubungiku bila kau sampai hamil. Ketika kau diam-diam saja, aku tentu saja berpikir bahwa kita..."

"Beruntung?" tukas Hinata dengan getir, sebelum Naruto sempat menyakiti hatinya dengan mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku hanya berharap, kau lebih jujur padaku."

"Kurasa bukan kejujuran yang kaucari pada malam itu," kata Hinata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kau memang cenderung menarik kesimpulan-kesimpulan sendiri tentang aku, iya kan. Naruto? Misalnya, apakah kau akan percaya bila kukatakan padamu bahwa aku masih perawan?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Mungkin tidak."

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Ini juga menyakitkan baginya. Pengakuan Naruto membuatnya merasa seakan-akan dirinya wanita tuna susila.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan, kan?"

"Kurasa ada," kata Naruto pelan. "Setidaknya aku harus minta maaf padamu."

Hinata tertawa kosong. "Tak perlu. aku tersanjung bahwa kau menganggapku begitu berpengalaman sehingga tak terpikir olehmu bahwa aku masih gadis."

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu...semua sifat burukku keluar."

"Yah, apa boleh buat," kata Hinata.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan waktu itu. bukan kau saja yang berpendapat begitu."

"Maaf." Kata Naruto pendek.

Hinata menangkap nada penyesalan dalam suaranya, tapi ia cukup jujur untuk mengakui bahwa kejadian malam itu bukan semata-mata kesalahan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu menyesal. Aku sangat mencintai Himawari."

"Aku juga." Suara Naruto sangat lirih. "Dan...Terima kasih, Hinata."

Tangan Hinata yang sedang melepaskan hiasan dirambutnya terhenti di udara.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mempertahankan kehamilanmu."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

"Sebenarnya ada alternatif lain, kan? pilihan yang bagi banyak orang mungkin merupakan pilihan terbaik, mengingat situasinya."

"Yah, untunglah aku tidak seperti kebanyakan orang," jawab Hinata, nyaris tak mampu menahan emosinya. Pujian yang sangat penting itu hampir menyapu bersih semua kemarahannya pada Naruto. Hinata melihat Naruto meliriknya lagi,

"Kau apakan cek yang kuberikan padamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hinata tercengang-cengang mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan sekaligus waswas memikirkan alasan yang harus ia berikan pada Naruto. "Aku menguangkannya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu... tapi kau apakan uangnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Ingin tahu saja."

"Kupakai untuk berfoya-foya—jalan-jalan dan belanja." _ia berdusta habis-habisan._

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" tukas Naruto cepat, Sekarang Hinata juga digelitiki rasa ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Insting"

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku menyumbangkannya... untuk amal."

"Semuanya?"

"Setiap _yennnya_."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan jawaban atas masalah yang selama ini mengganggunya. "Mestinya sudah kuduga."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Hinata berbisik, merasa bahwa dia pun akan segera dihadapkan pada penemuan mengejutkan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu "Harga dirimu kelewat tinggi, Hinata. Kau tak akan mau makan uang suap."

la mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kenapa waktu itu kauterima tawaranku?"

Karena ia ingin menyingkirkan Naruto dari hidupnya, tentu saja. Tapi bila itu di ungkapkannya pada Naruto, pria itu mungkin akan menarik kesimpulan sendiri tentang alasan yang ada di baliknya. Hinata memutar otak mencari alasan lain yang cukup masuk akal.

"Karena aku marah padamu—terhina sebab kau kira kau bisa menyuapku. Maka aku berniat membuatmu menderita—secara finansial setidaknya. Jadi kuambil uangmu dan kusumbangkan."

Mata biru yang cerdas itu terlalu tajam. Hinata membatin. sambil dengan gelisah memain-mainkan jemari tangannya.

"Tapi kalau kau cuma marah padaku, pembalasan paling efektif yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mengabaikan saranku dan tetap menikah dengan Menma."

"Tapi aku tak bisa menikah dengan Menma. Tidak setelah aku mendapati bahwa aku ternyata..."

Hinata memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tertarik secara fisik padamu."

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun Hinata melihatnya mengagguk kecil saat ia memusatkan perhatian ke jalan dan mengemudi dengan cepat namun tetap hati-hati. Perjalanan selanjutnya mereka tempuh dalam kebisuan, namun suasananya terasa lebih ringan. setelah Hinata sadar bahwa gencatan senjata telah berlangsung di antara mereka.

hati Hinata mulai bergejolak. Tidakkah percakapan itu menyiratkan suatu harapan? Permintaan maaf Naruto yang jujur telah menghangatkan hatinya—begitu pula pengakuan Naruto bahwa mempertaahankan kehamilan dan melahirkan bayinya sendiri bukan pilihan termudah baginya. Naruto bahkan tampaknya menganggap bahwa ia punya cukup integritas untuk tidak menerima cek itu semata-mata untuk memperkaya diri.

Dengan dasar seperti ini, apakah tidak mungkin bahwa rasa hormat dan saling menyukai akan tumbuh di antara mereka? Dan rasa hormat serta saling menyukai ini, ditambah lagi dengan daya tarik fisik yang sangat kuat, tidakkah dapat menjadi landasan untuk pernikahan yang berhasil? Memang mereka tak akan mungkin bahagia sepenuhnya sebab tak ada cinta di pihak Naruto, tapi tak dapatkah pernikahan mereka memuaskan dirinya maupun Naruto?

Haruskah dia membiarkan hari pernikahannya ini berpuncak pada malam pengantin seperti umumnya pernikahan-pernikahan lain? Haruskah dia membiarkan Naruto menggaulinya nanti malam? Darah Hinata mendesir. Dapatkah dia dengan jujur mengatakan tidak pada Naruto?

.

.

.

sudah hampir pukul tujuh ketika mereka tiba kembali di Kyoto. Saat Naruto memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah besar yang mentereng itu, semua ketakutan dan keraguan tentang Naruto mendadak saja muncul kembali. Ia diam-diam mengawasi Naruto, bertanya-tanya apa langkah mereka selanjutnya, khawatir kalau-kalau semua hal yang ditemukannya tentang Naruto di mobil tadi ternyata angan-angannya belaka. Karena itu ia senang sekali ketika Himawari mulai menangis meminta perhatian

"Hima pasti lapar,"

Kata Hinaya cepat-cepat, bergegas turun dan membuka pintu belakang mobil tanpa menunggu reaksi Naruto. Naruto menyusulnya, dan ketika Hinata menoleh, hatinya mencelos. Wajah Naruto begitu muram dan kaku. Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur dan lega karena ia belum sempat melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, misalnya _mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Naruto_.

Ini membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh. Seandainya dia mengizinkan hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi lebih intim sebagaimana layaknya suami-istri, sanggupkah dia menyembunyikan perasaannya terus?

Dia ingat bagaimana pada malam pesta itu, dia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani Naruto dengan kata-kata cinta. _Itu baru satu malam._ Bayangkan kalau mereka bercinta setiap malam. Ia pasti tak akan dapat menahan lidahnya dan Naruto akan tahu bahwa ia mencintainya. Nah, bagaimana kalau sudah begitu? Hubungan mereka akan semakin buruk. malah bisa-bisa hancur sama sekali. Semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi pada cinta yang tak berbalas. Orang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu akan kehilangan harga diri. Sementara sang objek cinta akan meremehkan mereka.

Kerisauan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia melihat Ino, yang menunggu mereka di ruang depan dengan wajah polos. seragam licin. dan sikap sempurna.

"Selamat," katanya datar, pandangannya—seperti biasa—tertuju pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Ino," sahut Naruto tersenyum hangat, membuat hati Hinata ngilu didera rasa cemburu.

"Para Maid telah menyediakan makanan dingin untuk dua orang di ruang makan, sesuai pesan Anda, Sir"

Pasangan yang sungguh-sungguh berbulan madu tentu akan menikmati makan malam yang intim itu, pikir Hinata dan setelahnya mereka akan pergi kelantai atas untuk memadu cinta.

Tapi masalahnya, apa yang ditawarkan padanya itu hanya sandiwara belaka, Dan ia tak mungkin menerimanya sebab keintiman seperti ini sangat berbahaya baginya, lebih-lebih malam ini, saat perasaannya tengah mengaharu biru akibat upacara pernikahan tadi.

Pandangan Hinata bersirobak dengan pandangan Naruto yang penuh selidik. " _Well_ , Hinata?"

Hinata mengerti Naruto bukan hanya ingin tahun apakah ia bersedia makan malam bersamanya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ia menjawab dingin

"Dan aku harus mengurus Himawari." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia merampas putrinya dari Ino

Dan langsung membawanya keatas. Pandangan Naruto yang penuh kemarahan serasa membakar punggungnya saat ia menaiki tangga, dan sempat dilihatnya pula senyum kemenangan Ino yang dilemparkan pengasuh itu kepada Naruto.

"Tapi harus saya apakan makanan-makanan itu?" didengarnya Ino bertanya.

"Terserah!" sahut Naruto dengan tak acuh. "Aku mau pergi."

Dan suara terakhir yang didengar Hinata adalah bunyi bantingan pintu depan.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Happy gak kasih keterangan Flashback atau End Of flashbacknya gpp yah!..

Makasih buat suportnya—itu sangat berarti banget buatku—sungguh aku terharu—dan menjadi lebih bersemangat. ^^

Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca plus nyempetin diri buat ngereview.

Yoshhh... saatnya kita berbahagian dan jalanin hidup lebih bersemangat—anak kurang ajar—hhehehehe. Happy sekarang sudah lebih bahagia dan Fic ini tinggal 3chapter lagi menuju akhir yang bahagia. ~yuuhuuu ^o^

SpecialThanks

Mickeymiki/ kaila wu/ hammerb101/ fuuchi/ ana/ choco creamy/ pearl-kun/ nana anayi/ ranari amayes/ mida/ shanazawa/ nadya ulfa/ vonya maria issakson/ nona mesha new/ / sky/ hime/ windari nataswife/ yan kaze/ ameliabeta16/ lililala249/ me yuki hina/ lophelyna/ sella ameilia/ guest/ alluka-chan/ yuukina aoi/ .777/ salsabilla12/ fans happy _yuhuu^^ ayo kita bersemangat bersama menjalani hari" ini_ / uzumakiisana/ aizen L sousuke/ yz namikaze/ pinky blossom/ tisnata404/ himeka senju/ ranita752/ megahinata/ ra sa felis/ luluk-chan473/ riyui/ namikaze yuli/ yuchid4/ claude/ karasuga3/ narunata707/ .980/ rain/ park'chan/ yuka/ olympians wood/ kaila wu/ black rose/ namikazerael/ permatadian/ AnRe/ billyyo566/ mell chan 22/ mina/ ranari amayesa/ indigorasengan23/ kuchiki/ robbin/ eljee/ mibo geni.

 _Banyak yang nanya kenapa harus Himawari dan apa maksudnya dengan FF Remake?_

 _Kenapa harus Himawari?_

 _Karna himawari anak perempuan, dari dulu banyak pepatah yang mengatakan kalau anak perempuan itu cendrung lebih dekat dengan ayah, walaupun gak semua tapi kenyataannya emang kebanyakan kek begitu, selain karna imange anak perempuan yang rentang dan cendrung butuh perlindungan sosok pria 'ayah' sekaligus buat objek bermanja-manja—sang ayah pun cendrung lebih protektif bahkan ada yang over pula sama anak perempuannya apalagi kalo anaknya itu udah menginjak usia remaja._

 _Mengenai FF Remake, FF ini full keseluruhan jalan ceritanya milik sang pencipta Sharon Kendrick, dengan pengubahan kata disana-sini agar bisa dengan mudah dipahami, juga tambahan-tambahan kata-perkatanya untuk lebih bisa menonjolkan maksud dari si karakternya. terkadang Happy juga ikut-ikutan bersuara disini. Cukup Jelas, kan! ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya..._


End file.
